Mission Failed?
by salmoow
Summary: Ketika Aomine dilanda galau karena ketidakpekaan Kagami. This chap: "Ja-jadi...?" / / "jadi misi kalian gagal." / / final chap of mission failed. Please enjoy xD
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh.. Ahomine! Hentikan.. Ahhhh! Aahh.." suara itu terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan gelap berisikan dua orang pria berbadan kekar.

"Diamlah, Bakagami. Aku sedang menikmati permainan ini. Ahh.. Yeah! Sedikit lagi!" suara decitan ranjang itu semakin kencang karena kedua insan diatasnya berusaha untuk menambah dominasi.

"Ahomineeeeeeee…." Teriakan itu mengakhiri permainan mereka.

Permainan game gulat di PS3 yang baru milik Kagami Taiga.

"Ah, sial! Aku kalah lagi." Gerutu pemilik PS3 yang kalah dari pria bersurai biru tua yang ada disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku." Ucap pria bodoh bersurai biru tua itu dengan cengirannya.

"Hee? Benarkah? Memangnya siapa yang mengalahkanmu di winter cup kemarin? Dasar bodoh! Tau dirilah sedikit." Ucap Kagami menggurui pria yang lain, Aomine Daiki.

"Hmmpph! Iya-iya.. Aku tahu. Hanya kau yang bisa mengalahkanku." Ucap pria berkulit tan itu kemudian mengacak rambut pria beralis bercabang di sebelahnya. Kagami Taiga hanya memasang wajah tak peduli pada apa yang dilakukan Aomine Daiki terhadap rambutnya.

"Hei, berhubung ini sudah larut, aku akan menginap lagi ya."

"Apaaaaaa? Kau mau menginap lagii? Tidaaaakkkkk! Makananku akan cepat habis kalau kau menginap!" protes Kagami yang disusul jitakan dari pria disampingnya.

"Hei, jangan mengatakan seolah aku yang menghabiskan semua makananmu, padahal kau sendiri yang menghabiskannya duluan sebelum aku sempat memintanya sedikit darimu. Bakagami."

"Tentu saja itu antisipasi agar kau tidak mengambil bagianku!"

"Dasar orang Amerika!" Aomine menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menahan rasa kesalnya.

Sudahlah pemirsa, percakapan dua orang bodoh tidak akan pernah selesai kecuali ada yang mengalah. Dan, tentu saja kalian tahu, mereka berdua tidak ada yang mudah mengalah. Kecuali pria biru yang akhir-akhir ini memang sudah mulai berubah karena kekalahannya di pertandingan basket di Winter Cup. Yang tentunya, semenjak saat itu membuat dua orang bodoh diatas menjadi akrab.

Ah, iya. Perubahan apa saja yang telah terjadi pada pria biru kita? Mari kita sebutkan satu-satu. Seperti yang dikatakan Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine sudah bisa bermain basket dengan tersenyum. Lalu, apa yang dikatakan teman setim-nya, Aomine sudah bisa bermain dengan maksimal tanpa meremehkan lawannya. Kalau kata dirinya sendiri, Aomine sudah mulai punya ketertarikan pada cinta.

Wow! Siapakah orang beruntung yang mampu membuat pria kekar nan tampan dengan keseksian maksimal karena kulit tan yang terbakar matahari dan sifat alami yang tak ingin dikalahkan itu tertarik, selain basket tentunya, sampai ia sendiri berpikir bahwa ia sudah tertarik? Tentu saja ia adalah orang hebat! Hihihi!

.

.

Aomine Daiki berjalan dengan tampang malas di jalanan kota Tokyo. Sekolah memang tidak pernah membuatnya bersemangat. Apalagi, tidak ada orang yang dia sukai di sekolahnya. Rasanya memang berat ya, jatuh cinta itu?

"Tidak, Aomine-kun. Yang berat itu melihat orang yang kita sukai tidak peka."

"Hmm, kau benar Kurokocchi! Apalagi itu adalah Kagami Taiga, orang paling bodoh setelah Aominecchi. Tidak heran-ssu. Benar kan, Midorimacchi?"

"Hng, mereka berdua sama-sama bodohnya."

"Shin-chan! Jangan jahat begitu pada Dai-chan!"

"Aka-chin, aku mau ke toilet, ayo temani aku.."

"Jangan manja, Atsushi."

"Kalau begitu, Kuro-chin!"

"Eh? Murasakibaracchi! Jangan bawa Kurokocchi kuuu!"

..

..

..

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH? SEDANG APA KALIAN DISINI!" Teriak pria biru tua kita yang tidak sempat terekspos di percakapan Generation of Miracle itu.

"Aku tadi menemukan mereka di jalan." Ucap sang emperor bermanik heterochrome melirik Kise yang sudah kembali bersama Kuroko begitu Murasakibara masuk ke dalam toilet. Hal itu dilanjutkan anggukan dari pria tsundere berkacamata di sebelahnya.

"Aku berangkat sekolah bersama Kurokocchi tadi pagi-ssu, lalu ada Muracchi baru saja keluar dari supermarket dengan setumpuk snack di tangannya. Lalu—"

"Hentikan, Ryouta. Kau berisik sekali." Sebuah gunting sudah siap terjang di sebelah leher Kise.

"Maa-maafkan aku, Aka-Akashicchi!"

"Jadi, Dai-chan sekarang menyukai Kagamin ya? Waaaaah, hebat sekali!"

"KALIAN SEMUA TAU DARI MANAAA?!" pekik pria berkulit tan itu panik seperti cewek SMA yang lagi PMS.

"Kurokocchi tadi pagi memberitahuku~" Kise sang model memberitahu dengan wajah riangnya.

"Akusih tadi dengar waktu Tetsuya dan Ryouta sedang bercerita." Sang emperorpun ikut menyahuti.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu-nanodayo."

"HAAAAHH? KAU SENDIRI TAHU DARI MANA TETSU?"

"Memangnya Aomine-kun kira, aku tidak pernah memperhatikan ketika kalian berdua sedang bersama atau ketika Aomine-kun sedang memperhatikan Kagami-kun dari jauh dengan wajah berseri-seri?" jawab sang pengguna miss-direction itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hmpppphhhhhhh!" beberapa anggota kisedai menahan tawanya mengetahui orang yang sebelumnya paling tidak peduli pada orang lain, dan menganggap diri sendiri adalah yang terbaik kini bisa menjadi orang yang jatuh cinta juga.

"HOOI! BERHENTI TERTAWA!" sang Ace kini dirundung blushing akut a la Midorima kalau sedang bersama Takao.

"Tidak usah malu-malu, Daiki. Kami akan membantumu." Emperorpun mengeluarkan perintah terbarunya: GPADKT atau Gerakan Pendekatan Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga. Dan semua yang dia katakan adalah mutlak, dan selalu benar.

Glek. Seluruh pasukan Kiseki no Sedai menelan ludah bersamaan. Baiklah, ini adalah sebuah kisah singkat yang panjang tentang perjuangan seorang Aomine Daiki memperoleh cintanya dengan bantuan teman-teman SMP nya.

.

.

.

**Mission Failed?**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

**A fanfiction from salmoow**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: (Aomine Daiki &amp; Kagami Taiga) Generation of Miracles**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Lovey Dovey, Fluffy, dll :v**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!:** Ini pertama kali buat saya membuat fic yaoi rate M X)) Jadi, maafkan saya kalau ceritanya agak abal dan tidak menarik untuk dilihat. Typos. Pemilihan bahasa yang tidak tepat. Berpotensi mengakibatkan muntaber, panu, kadas, kurap, dll.

.

.

**-Maji Burger. Wed, 23 July 20xx, 4:30 pm-**

"Menurutku juga begitu! Yang penting kau menuruti apa kata kami saja, Dai-chan!" ucap satu-satunya wanita yang ada di gerombolan itu, Momoi Satsuki.

"Aku setuju dengan Momoi-san. Lebih baik, kau tidak perlu ikut mengurusi apa rencana kami. Kau hanya perlu menggunakan segala kesempatan yang ada!" Timpal pria dengan rambut biru muda, Kuroko Tetsuya, yang makin lama tingkahnya makin mirip dengan sang emperor. Lalu ia menyeruput vanilla milkshake nya.

"Haaaaaahhh, kalian ini pemaksa sekali! Terserah kalian saja!" sang calon yang akan dicomblangkanpun hanya pasrah menerima kenyataan dan sadar bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan dipermalukan.

"Aku sih tidak peduli." Sahut pria yang lain, Midorima Shintarou, pria berkacamata dari Shutoku. Pria itu membawa lampu neon. Barang keberuntungan katanya.

"Hidoii-ssu! Midorimacchi! Kita ini kan satu tim! Masa kau tega membiarkan Aominecchi patah hati? Aku akan berjuang, Aominecchi! Kau tenang saja!" ucap Kise Ryouta, sang ace SMA Kaijou, yang kemudian memegang pundak Aomine dan merasakan deburan ombak di belakang mereka..

"Mine-chin, aku minta burgermu ya?" ucap sang raksasa, Murasakibara Atsushi, yang diikuti tatapan horror dari teman-temannya karena ia telah menghabiskan setumpuk burger pengganti camilan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini bocor ke Taiga, kalau sampai bocor, kalian akan berurusan langsung denganku. Terutama kau, Tetsuya. Aku mengawasimu." Ucap emperor pemilik manik heterochrome dari Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou, pimpinan Kiseki no Sedai di masa jayanya dulu .

Alhasil, keputusan itu sudah tidak dapat diganggu gugat dan merekapun sudah siap dengan seluruh daya tempur maksimal!

.

.

**-Fri, 25 July 20xx, 2:45 pm-**

Kagami Taiga sedang berjalan santai menuju rumahnya sebelum ia sepintas melihat sekelebat pelangi yang melintas di sebrang jalan. Iapun mengucek mata lalu memandang langit yang cerah. Ia tak melihat ada awan hitam pertanda hujan, mungkin pelangi tadi hanyalah perasaannya saja..

"Atau bukan Cuma perasaanmu, Kagamicchi Taiga. Nyiahahahahaha!" ucap seorang dari salah satu gerombolan pelangi yang bersembunyi di balik rumah warga, pemilik rambut berwarna kuning.

Syat!

"Diamlah, Ryouta." Sang pemimpin Gerakan Pendekatan itu mengayunkan guntingnya dan berhasil memotong beberapa helai rambut milik Kise Ryouta. Sang model hanya mengangguk tegang. Merekapun mengintip lagi keadaan di sekitar.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah memasukkan obat pembuat demamnya kemarin?"

"Hai!"

"Shintarou, kau sudah mengecek posisi Daiki?" Akashi mengecek rencananya.

"Hngg. Dia sedang istirahat di rumahnya."

"Satsuki, kau sudah memberikan kunci rumah Daiki pada Ryouta?"

"Siap, sudah!"

" Baiklah. Pasukan, kita jalankan plan pertama!"

"Haii!" serempak para anggota bodoh tetapi jenius itupun berpencar untuk melangsungkan rencana pertama mereka.

* * *

**PLAN 1 **

**TUMBAL : KISE RYOUTA**

**TARGET : KAGAMI TAIGA**

**MISI : MEMBAWA KAGAMI KE RUMAH AOMINE**

* * *

Kise Ryouta terlihat berlari tertatih-tatih dengan napas tersengal-sengal dari kejauhan.

"Haaahh.. Haaahh.. Kagamicchi! Kagamicchi! Tolong!" panik Kise.

"Kise! Kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau hah?!" Kagamipun ikut panik.

"Aominecchi.. Haah.. Haahh.. Aominecchi pingsan! Aku tidak tau harus minta tolong siapa! Dan kebetulan aku bertemu Kagamicchi di sini! Ayo Kagamicchi!" Ryouta Kise, sang model sekaligus aktor ini rupanya sudah benar-benar professional karena Kagami Taiga panik dan berlari mengikuti Kise.

"Kise sudah berhasil. Kalian siap di tempat masing-masing!" ucap pemimpin gerakan tersebut melalui HT yang sudah di bagikan kepada seluruh anggotanya.

"Haii!"

.

.

**-Aomine's House: Fri, 25 July 20xx, 3:07 pm-**

"Kagamicchi! Ayo cepat! Aominecchi ada di lantai atas! Aku akan ke apotik sebentar!" Kise mengarahkan Kagami untuk segera naik ke lantai atas. Kagamipun dengan sigap langsung menuju ke kamar Aomine dan menemukan Aomine yang terbaring menggigil di kasurnya.

"Ahomine? Oi, Ahomine? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kagami mengguncang tubuh Aomine.

"Mmnngh.. Ka-Kagami..?" matanya yang masih belum fokus akibat pusing yang melanda, hanya bisa melihat siluet Kagami dengan rambut yang kemerah-merahan. Kaget tiba-tiba ada Kagami di kamarnya, ia langsung mengerti bahwa saat ini teman-temannya tengah melangsungkan rencana mereka. Sepertinya perasaannya tentang ada sesuatu di minumannya kemarin memang benar.

'Sial. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Darimana dia tahu aku sakit?' pikir Aomine dalam hati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Kagami pengertian. Wajah Kagami yang khawatir itu membuat Aomine berdebar seperti tokoh di komik cewek. Aduh, Aomine…

'Ah, Akashi sialan!' Aomine yang blushing karena demam tinggi itu akhirnya merobohkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kagami.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali.." ucap Aomine setengah melantur.

.

.

Kagami Taiga, korban keisengan Kiseki no Sedai itu saat ini tengah memeras kompres yang sudah digantinya beberapa kali namun tetap tidak berpengaruh apapun terhadap pria berkulit tan yang tidak berdaya di hadapannya. Tidak berdaya. Glek!

"A-ahomine, kau sudah minum obat atau belum?" tanya Kagami akhirnya. Aomine hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, tadi Kise bilang dia sedang pergi ke apotek, tapi sampai sekarang belum pulang juga.. Pergi ke apotek mana sih dia.." gerutu Kagami pada diri sendiri. Aomine yang badannya sangat lemas itu menarik-narik tangan Kagami dan menyuruhnya untuk menunduk.

"Di bawah, dekat dapur, ada kotak obat." Ucap Aomine dengan suara serak-serak badai topan yang ditelinga Kagami terdengar sangat.. uhh.. seksi? Kagami menelan ludah dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Aomine untuk mengambilkan obat dan air.

"Kalian puas?" ucap Aomine dengan susah payah karena demamnya yang naik.

"Sssst! Diamlah, Aominecchi! Kagamicchi akan datang sebentar lagi!" ucap seseorang di balik jendela kamar Aomine. Aomine hanya memutar matanya malas.

Tok. Tok. Kagami masuk membawa nampan berisi segelas air dan obat. Ia lalu meletakkan nampannya di meja di sebelah kasur Aomine.

"Hei, Kagami, bisakah kau menutup tirai jendelanya? Agak sedikit silau." Pinta Aomine dengan suara parau. Kagami menghela napas dan menuruti kata-kata Aomine. Kise yang berada di balik jendela, langsung memberi sinyal kepada pemimpinnya.

"Akashicchi! All clear!" ucap Kise yang kemudian melompat turun dari atap lantai satu rumah Aomine dengan mulus.

"Kau yang sakit ternyata lebih merepotkan ya." Gerutu Kagami.

"Mnggh.."

"Hei, Aho? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kagami panik mendengar timpalan Aomine dan menemukan bahwa Aomine tengah bernapas dengan berat dan sudah menutup matanya. Aomine yang sudah sangat lemaspun tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Aho?" Kagami dengan sigap mengambil termometer di meja sebelah kasur Aomine dan mengukur suhu tubuhnya. 38.5 derajat! pantas saja dia lemas seperti ini!

Kagami segera mengambil obat dan dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya bersama seteguk air. Ia kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur Aomine, menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Aomine untuk segera menaruh obat ke dalam mulut Aomine dengan lidahnya. Aominepun meneguk obatnya dan sedikit terbatuk ketika selesai meminum semuanya dari mulut Kagami. Lalu Kagami kembali meneguk air dan memberikannya lagi kepada Aomine.

Aomine yang masih menutup matanya, kemudian menjilati lidah Kagami yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya. Suhu tubuh Aomine yang panas serasa mengalir ke mulut Kagami dan membuat tubuh Kagami terasa panas. Kagami yang dapat merasakan lidah Aomine yang bermain-main dengan lidahnya, akhirnya mengikuti Aomine dan saling berdansa dengan lidah masing-masing. Meskipun ini curang, karena Aomine sedang sakit, tapi kapan lagi Kagami bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini?

Merekapun menghentikan ciuman itu untuk mengambil napas. Napas mereka terengah. Wajah Kagami sudah sangat merah. Bibir yang terpisah itu membuat benang saliva tipis yang kemudian terputus dan membuat lelehan di sudut bibir Aomine. Pria berambut biru tua itu membuka matanya, mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari dan menjilatnya.

WOW! Bahkan, Aomine yang sakit parah saat ini terlihat lebih seksi daripada yang biasanya, pikir Kagami. Kagamipun menerjang Aomine lagi, yang disambut oleh Aomine. Mereka berciuman semakin panas dan membuat desahan-desahan erotis di sekeliling mereka. Aomine memagut bibir Kagami dengan lembut namun agresif. Hingga tanpa disadari, kini Kagami sudah berada di atas tubuh Aomine. Namun itu bukanlah hal penting bagi kedua remaja itu.

"Mnggh, Ao.. Mmmhh.." Kagami memegangi rambut Aomine dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan kekar yang panas milik Aomine, kini tengah menelusup ke balik seragam Kagami dan mengelus tubuhnya pelan sehingga membuat Kagami mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tangannya meraba perut dan dada Kagami berurutan. Ketika tangan milik pria berkulit tan itu sampai di sebuah tonjolan di dada Kagami, pria itu menggeliat diatas tubuh Aomine dan menggesek penis Aomine sehingga membuatnya ikut mendesah.

"Ngghh.. Kagamihh.." desahnya pelan dan menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi dengan perlahan agar bisa merasakan kenikmatan itu lagi. Sambil memainkan nipple Kagami, tangan Aomine yang lain bergerak menuju selangkangan Kagami dan menemukan sesuatu yang telah mengeras di sana meskipun masih terbungkus dengan seragam. Aominepun mengelus dan memijat-mijat benda keras itu tanpa membuka celana milik pria alis cabang itu.

"Ahh.. sshh.. mmnggh.." Kagami semakin menciumi Aomine dengan agresif dan memegangi tangan Aomine yang ada di selangkangannya. Aomine tiba-tiba bergerak dengan cepat dan membalik keadaan mereka. Kini, Kagami lah yang berada di bawah Aomine. Tanpa memperdulikan demam Aomine, mereka kembali berciuman dan Aomine kembali memainkan benda keras milik Kagami. Tangan Kagami melingkar di leher Aomine dengan ketat. Berusaha mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Ciuman Aomine kemudian turun ke leher Kagami. Ia mencium, menjilat, dan menghisap leher itu berkali-kali sehingga menimbulkan banyak bercak kemerahan di sana. Ciuman Aomine semakin turun dan sampai di dada bidang Kagami yang sudah terekspos karena dibuka oleh pemiliknya beberapa detik lalu. Aomine kemudian menjilat dan menghisap pelan salah satu nipple Kagami tanpa menghentikan pijatan dan remasan di pangkal paha Kagami yang masih terbungkus. Kagami merasa sesak.

"Ahhhhh.. Aomineeeehhhh.. Mmmngaaahhh.." Kagami mendesah semakin hebat. Lidah Aomine lalu menelusuri perut berotot Kagami dan sampai di tempat ia bermain. Aominepun membuka celana Kagami dan membuatnya setengah polos.

Aomine membuka paha Kagami lebar-lebar. Disana, terlihat penis Kagami yang sedikit mengucurkan precum yang menjulang dengan gagah. Tanpa babibu, Aomine langsung melahap milik Kagami dan membuat pemiliknya mendesah hebat. Terlebih suhu panas dari mulut Aomine menambah sensasi kenikmatan pria itu.

"Ahhh, Ahh-ahomineeeee! Mnggghh.." Kagami memejamkan matanya menikmati blowjob dari Aomine. Tangannya memegangi kepala pria hot berkulit tan itu dan membantunya menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Layaknya pro, Aomine seolah tau tempat kenikmatan untuk dirasakan Kagami dan memainkan lidahnya di ujung kejantanan milik Kagami, sehingga membuat Kagami melenguh nikmat.

Kagami yang biasanya hanya melakukan mastrubasi sendirian, kali ini merasakan sensasi berbeda yang lebih nikmat. Hell yeah! Tentu saja!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhnnng!" Iapun datang dengan cepat di dalam mulut Aomine dan membuat Aomine tersedak meskipun Aomine menelan habis semuanya pada akhirnya. Aomine melepaskan mulutnya dari penis Kagami dan menimbulkan suara 'plop'. Sisa benih Kagami yang tidak tertelan mengalir dari sudut bibir Aomine yang kini merangkak ke atas Kagami. Aomine kembali mencumbunya. Kagami dapat merasakan cairannya sendiri.

"Kau sangat panas, Kagamiihhh.." ucap Aomine di sela ciuman mereka. Lalu tak selang berapa lama, tubuh Aomine jatuh di atas tubuh Kagami. Kagami yang masih tersengal-sengal mulai heran karena Aomine tidak bergerak lagi.

Kemudian, psssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wajah Kagami memerah sempurna!

"Dasar bodoh! Yang panas itu kau, tahu!" ucap Kagami masih blushing. Ia kemudian mulai menggeliat dan berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Aomine yang basah karena keringat. Kagami mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ketika ia akan bangkit dari kasur Aomine dan mengenakan kembali bajunya, tak sengaja ia menyenggol sesuatu yang ternyata adalah tonjolan di pangkal paha Aomine.

"Ja-jadi, hanya aku yang orgasme? Dasar Ahomine bodoh!" ucapnya makin blushing. Karena tak tega melihat tonjolan itu, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri membuka celana milik Aomine yang tertidur itu. Dan dengan segera, tonjolan itu menampakkan kegagahannya.

Glek. Kagami menelan ludah. Milik Aomine lebih besar dari miliknya. Iapun dengan segera, agar tidak buang-buang waktu, mulai menaik-turunkan tangannya di kejantanan Aomine. Pemilik kejantanan itu hanya melenguh dalam tidurnya. Setelah beberapa saat mengocok kejantanan Aomine, Kagami mulai merasa miliknya menegang lagi.

Aduh, emang dasar Kagami! Hormonnya melimpah ruah sampe tumpeh-tumpeh. Akhirnya iapun mendekatkan kejantanannya yang setengah menegang dan masih terekspos itu dengan kejantanan Aomine. Ia lalu mengocoknya bersamaan.

"Mnnghhhhh.. Ahh.. Haahh.." Kagami mendesah tertahan. Napasnya tersengal. Matanya yang mengintip dipenuhi oleh hawa nafsu. Siapa sangka Aomine bisa membuat Kagami bergairah seperti ini.

Aomine menggeliat merasakan bendanya dimainkan oleh orang lain. Kagami orgasme tanpa membutuhkan banyak waktu. Sedangkan Aomine? IA MASIH BELUM KELUAR SAMA SEKALI! OH TUHAN, SEBENARNYA JENIS PENIS APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADA AOMINE?

Kagami menelan ludahnya lagi. Ia memegangi, mendekatkan kepalanya pada kejantanan Aomine yang besar dan tegang itu untuk kemudian ia jilat. Lalu, ia kulum kejantanan besar itu di dalam mulutnya dan membuat Aomine menggeliat kembali. Ia naik turunkan kepalanya perlahan dan memijat batang kejantanan yang tak dapat ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nnngggghhhhh.." Aomine melenguh pelan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Aomine mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Kagami. Kagami yang belum pernah melakukan blowjob pada siapapun, kini terpaksa menelan sebagian benih milik Aomine yang memaksa masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Setelah itu, ia mencari tisu dan mengelap kejantanan Aomine yang sudah lemas.

Ia pakaikan kembali celana Aomine dan celananya sendiri tentunya. Lalu ia menyelimuti tubuh Aomine dengan selimut. Suhu tubuh Aomine sudah membaik karena ia sudah banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Kagami akhirnya membuka lemari Aomine dan mencari baju yang tidak basah.

"Aku pinjam dulu." Ucapnya dan ia keluar dari kamar Aomine.

.

.

**-Akashi's House: Fri, 25 July 20xx, 4:12 pm-**

"Hmm, bagus Daiki." Ucap sang emperor yang rupanya telah memasang kamera pengintai di sudut-sudut kamar Aomine.

"Anak-anak! Ayo kita bicarakan rencana kedua!" Akashi memutar kursinya dan melihat para anggotanya bersimbah darah yang mengucur dari hidung mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka Aominecchi sehebat itu. Padahal kemarin aku memberikan obat pembuat demam dengan dosis yang lumayan." Ucap Kise sambil memegangi hidungnya yang bochor-bochor soalnya nggak dikasih no drop. Midorima yang juga berada di sana hanya berblushing tanpa mau melihat ke arah layar Akashi yang besar itu. Dalam hati, ia meminta maaf pada Takao karena sudah menonton adegan orang lain tanpa ada dirinya.

"Aka-chin! Mine-chin kenapa?" tanya Mukkun.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Atsushi. Dia sedang sakit, dan Taiga sedang merawatnya." Jawab Akashi diikuti anggukan mengerti dari Mukkun.

"Haaaaahhhh, Akhirnya, Dai-chan! Ini adalah langkah besar! Bersiaplah, Kagamin!" ucap wanita berambut pink yang matanya berkilauan melihat adegan AoKaga di hadapannya. Dasar fujoshi. WOY, NGACA THOR!

"Bagus, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko yang berdiri di samping Akashi, sudah menyumpal hidungnya dengan daun sirih dan memberikan jempol pada layar di hadapannya. Akashi hanya memutar matanya dan memberi perintah.

"Tidak usah terlalu banyak bacot ya, anak-anak. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan misi ke tingkat dua!"

"Hai!"

Misi merekapun berlanjut! Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, bersiaplah!

Tbc~

Omake:

"Sssst! Diamlah, Aominecchi! Kagamicchi akan datang sebentar lagi!" ucap seseorang di balik jendela kamar Aomine. Aomine hanya memutar matanya malas. Tentu saja Aomine sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara cetar membahana mengelilingi samudra dan jagad raya sampai ke ujung dunia melewati cakrawala itu. Kise Ryouta.

"Haahh.." Aomine menghela napas. Ia memiringkan badannya kea rah kamar. Kamar ini membosankan sekali. Seandainya ada majalah terbaru Mai-chan.. Tapi, kalau dia membaca majalah Mai-chan di depan Kagami, bisa-bisa majalahnya disita. Haaahhh..

**Mai-Chan**

**Thu, 17 July 20xx**

Eh? Lho? Kenapa majalah Mai-chan ku minggu lalu ada di meja belajar! Gawat! Bagaimana kalau Kagami tau! Aaaaahhhh! Mati saja aku!

Tok. Tok. Kagami masuk membawa nampan berisi segelas air dan obat. Ia lalu meletakkan nampannya di meja di sebelah kasur Aomine.

ADUH! MANA KAGAMI SUDAH SAMPAI! AKU HARUS MENGALIHKAN PERHATIANNYA!

"Hei, Kagami, bisakah kau menutup tirai jendelanya? Agak sedikit silau." Pinta Aomine dengan suara parau. Kagami menghela napas dan menuruti kata-kata Aomine. Kise yang berada di balik jendela, langsung memberi sinyal kepada pemimpinnya.

"Akashicchi! All clear!" ucap Kise. SIAL! KISE, SUARAMU ITU KERAS SEKALIII! BAGAIMANA KALAU KAGAMI DENGAR! DASAR BODOH!

"Kau yang sakit ternyata lebih merepotkan ya." Gerutu Kagami tiba-tiba. Aomine yang parno takut Kagami menoleh ke meja belajar, mencoba memutar otaknya yang tidak lebih pintar dari Patrick sampai mengerut. Alhasil, dengan otak mesumnya, ia berhasil menemukan sebuah cara.

"Mnggh.."

"Hei, Aho? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kagami panik mendengar timpalan Aomine.

YEAH! IA BERHASIL MENGALIHKAN PERHATIAN KAGAMI!

"Aho?"

Meskipun kau mau membantu, Kagami, kau tidak seharusnya memanggil pangeran feromon kita dengan panggilan aho.. Aominepun berpikir lagi. AHA!

Kagamipun meminumkan obat dari mulutnya.

OHOKKKKK! AOMINE TERSEDAK BAHAGIA.

Aah, seharusnya ia sakit setiap hari saja ya..

* * *

TBC~

* * *

Sumimasen! Author masih belum sanggup membuat adegan BJ yang lebih nista. Jadi, karena author adalah pemula, harap maklum dan banyak-banyak review agar author bias membuat yang lebih wow! Wkwkwkw! Nista Abeeeeezzz! X))


	2. Chapter 2

Kedua pria humu itu berjalan santai di koridor sekolah mereka yang ramai. Satunya agak tinggi, satunya agak pendek. Satunya berambut merah, satunya berambut biru. Yang satu Kagami Taiga, dan yang satu lagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kebetulan, karena hari ini tidak ada latihan, Kuroko akan menjalankan misinya. Akankah ia berhasil?

.

.

.

**Mission Failed?**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

**A fanfiction from salmoow**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: (Aomine Daiki &amp; Kagami Taiga) Generation of Miracles**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Lovey Dovey, Fluffy, dll :v**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!:** Ini pertama kali buat saya membuat fic yaoi rate M X)) Jadi, maafkan saya kalau ceritanya agak abal dan tidak menarik untuk dilihat. Typos. Pemilihan bahasa yang tidak tepat. Berpotensi mengakibatkan muntaber, panu, kadas, kurap, dll.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**PLAN 2:**

**TUMBAL : KUROKO TETSUYA**

**KORBAN : MASIH KAGAMI TAIGA**

**MISI : MENTRAKTIR KAGAMI DI MAJI BURGER, DAN "LAIN LAIN"**

.

.

"Etto.. Kagami-kun..?" ucap Kuroko.

"Hnng?" Kagami yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya menanggapi seadanya.

"Ayo temani aku ke Maji burger! Aku akan mentraktormu! Ah, maksudku, mentraktir!"

Kagami langsung berbinar di depan Kuroko.

"AKU MAU, KUROKO." Ucapnya. Kuroko tidak begitu terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan oleh humuannya sahabatnya yang Maji Tenshi itu.

Dari belakang mereka, sudah siap segerombolan pelangi yang menguntit dan amat sangat menarik perhatian. Kuroko menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan tanda 'oke' yang diikuti menghilangnya pelangi itu dari pandangan.

Nahlo!

.

.

"Aku pesan burger 20 buah. Tak apa kan Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami yang sedang memesan burger di depan kasir bersama Kuroko.

"Tentu saja Kagami-kun. Kau boleh memesan sebanyak yang kau inginkan!" ucap Kuroko.

Dan pesanan Kagami itu membuat merinding seseorang yang kini berdiri di belahan dunia lain. Ah, bukan belahan dunia lain, belahan dada Mai-cha—ah, bukan itu maksud author, maksudnya di sebelah Kagami. Siapa yang ada disana?

"Kau mau pesan apa, Aomine?" Tanya Kagami yang sudah selesai dengan pesanannya sambil berbinar-binar.

"A-ahh.. Aku pesan burger jumbo satu saja." Ucap pria biru tua, ah, coklat tua itu. Kalo biru tua, nanti dikira avatar.

Setelah mereka semua selesai dengan sesi pesan-memesan, kini mulailah mereka dengan sesi cari-mencari meja yang nyaman dan dilanjutkan dengan sesi cakap-bercakap-antar-siswa-SMA-yang humubahagia.

"AH! ASTAGA! Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada janji dengan teman-teman SMP! Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, maafkan aku, aku pulang duluan." Tiba-tiba pria berbadan pendek itu langsung pergi.

"O-oi, Kuroko!" Kedua pria disana, ah, bukan, salah satu pria disana yang tidak tahu menahu apa yang sedang terjadi hanya terdiam cengo melihat orang yang tadi mengajaknya dan mentrakto—mentraktirnya tiba-tiba pergi dari tempat kejadian.

"Lalu semua burger ini siapa yang akan membayarnya?! Kuroko sialaaannn!" Kagami merutuk sembari mengunyah burgernya.

"Haaahh.. Biar aku yang mentraktirmu. Ini ucapan terimakasihku karena kau sudah menjagaku saat demam kemarin." Ucap Aomine yang membuat Kagami blushing seketika. Tentu saja mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya….

.

"Ahhh, Ahh-ahomineeeee! Mnggghh.."

"Kau sangat panas, Kagamiihhh.."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhnnng!"

.

BLUSH!

"A-aa.. T-terimakasih.." Ucap Kagami masih sambil mengunyah dan blushing akut.

"Kau kenapa, Kagami? Mukamu merah. Jangan-jangan kau tertular demamku?" Tanya Aomine yang kemudian menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kagami. Demi Dewa Maji, Ahomine! Mengingatkan Kagami dengan kejadian tempo hari itu saja sudah membuatnya.. Blush.. turn on.. Kagami refleks menarik diri.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Ucap Aomine yang kaget karena reaksi Kagami. Adudududududuh.. Awkward banget nih! Sumpah deh!

Semenit..

Dua menit..

"Anoo/Kagami.."

Ucap mereka bersamaan. DOENG. Inginnya sih memulai topik lain agar tidak awkward, tapi kalo begini sih malah tambah awkward. Mereka berdua sweatdrop.

"Kau dulu saja, Kagami. Ada apa?" Tanya Aomine kemudian dengan sok tenang sambil menyeruput milkshake cokelatnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. K-kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Kagami tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Masih blushing lho reader, ingat..

"Hngg.. sudah lumayan. Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan saat itu? Aku tidak begitu ingat. Mungkin karena demamku yang cukup tinggi."

JEGEEEERRR! KUDU JAWAB APA LO MI! BAKMI! AH, MAKSUD AUTHOR, KAGAMI!

"E-eh.. Anu.. U-unnggg.. Duh.."

"Kenapa?" Aomine mulai memojokkan Kagami.

.

.

.

Aomine dan Kagami yang duduk berdua di Maji Burger itu terlihat sangat akrab—aiiiiihhh! Alih-alih akrab, awkward oy!

Kini, Aomine tengah berada di dalam misi yang dipimpin oleh Akashi. Dan saat ini, bisa kita lihat, Aomine sedang memojokkan Kagami perihal suster dadakan—Suster Seksi Kagami—yang merawat Aomine tempo hari.

Sebenarnya, Aomine 150% sadar dan tahu apa yang dilakukan Kagami saat itu. Namun, ia menyembunyikan fakta itu dari Kagami. Jahat ih ya si Aomine teh.

OY OY, jangan fitnah dulu dong! Selain agar dia bisa fanboyingan sendiri, ia menyembunyikannya karena tidak ingin Kagami—dan dirinya tentu saja—menanggung malu yang lebih dari ini! Wooo.. makanya jangan langsung tuduh-tuduh orang. Aomine tuh, meskipun nggak peka, nggak pinter, nggak manis, dan yang nggak-nggak lainnya,

MA-MAAP BANG!

Tapi dia masih punya hati untuk tidak membiarkan _calonnya_ ini malu.

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, kalo gitu kenapa dia mojokin Kagami ya?

"Kau kenapa, Kagami?" Tanya Aomine yang masih sibuk dengan milkshakenya. Sok tenang.

"Engg—tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas, hehe." Kagami ketawa garing. Garrriiiiing banget. Bikin suasananya makin aneh.

"Oh, yasudah." Aomine pengertian sekali yah! Untung percakapannya dihentikan. Pengen tau kenapa? Karena Aominepun kini sudah tertular blushingnya Kagami. Meskipun tidak terlihat karena kulit dakian Aomi—

Ah, maaf. Sekedar live report, saat ini sudah ada kepalan tangan di sebelah author. Biar author ulang Aominecchi, Author ulang!

Meskipun blushing Aomine tidak terlihat karena **kulit tan seksinya**—udah noh!—dan karena saat ini dia juga pura-pura menunduk dan main hp.

Saat ini, mereka berdua tampak seperti pasangan humu sehidup semati, yang lagi kencan di Maji Burger karena tak sanggup pergi ke rumah makan padang atau ke angkringan. Dan tak ayal, ada bisikan-bisikan nista di sekitar mereka yang lagi pada blushing di dunia sendiri-sendiri dan sama sekali nggak denger bisikan-bisikan nista itu:

'Eh, itu mas-masnya yang dakian tu lagi nyari duit jatoh ya?' yang ini masih logis.

.

'Duh, pasangan corethumucoret serasi ya.' Yang ini langsung to the point.

.

'Ahh.. Anak muda..' yang ini masa remaja kurang bahagia.

.

'Kyaaaaaaa! Liat ada cowok-cowok macho lagi berduaan! Pasti Yaoi tuh!' yang ini fangirl.

.

'….' Yang ini Mitobe.

.

.

O-oi Mitobe, keluar dulu! Kamu belum waktunya masuk! Aduh..

Dan setelah beberapa lama mereka saling berdiam diri, akhirnya Kagami telah menghabiskan biji burgernya yang ke-duapuluh.

"Oi, Aho, mau main PES 2014 di apartemeku?" Tanya Kagami akhirnya. MEMBERANIKAN DIRI. Yah, ini lebih baik daripada suasana awkward di maji burger. Mending awkward di kamar Kagami. Level ke-awkward-annya bisa lebih privasi. Eh?

"Hng? Boleh.. kapan?"

"Sekarang saja."

.

.

"Akashicchi! Akashicchi! Lihat! Mereka berdua sudah pergi! Kau lihat tidak! Tadi Kagami yang inisiatif duluan! Aominecchi memang hebat-ssu!" pria bersurai keemasan itu sudah loncat-loncat dari balik gedung Maji Burger.

"Diamlah, Ryouta. Tetsuya, cepat ikuti mereka."

"Hai!"

"Atsushi, tadi kau sudah mengecek kamera di kamar Taiga?"

"Sudah Aka-chin. Apa aku boleh makan snackku sekarang?"

"Makanlah sepuasnya. Shitarou, cepat nyalakan kamera di kamar Taiga."

"Sudah-nanodayo."

.

Dari mana mereka tahu Kagami yang berinisiatif duluan? Tentu saja karena sang pemimpin sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sangat matang—karena alat penyadap sudah di selipkan baik di baju Aomine maupun Kagami. Poor couple.

.

.

"Tadaimaa~" Kagami berteriak begitu pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"Oakeri.." ucap Aomine.

"Oi, kenapa kau yang menjawab, kan kita datang bersama." Kagami melirik Aomine.

"Anggap saja aku suamimu yang menunggu di rumah."

BLUSH!

OI KAGAMI, STOP BLUSHING! KAMU KOK GAMPANG BANGET BLUSHING SIH!

"B-bodoh! Kalaupun kita bersama, aku yang akan jadi suamimu tahu!" ucap Kagami membela diri.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya aku lebih cocok jadi suamimu."

"Apaa? Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku yang akan jadi istri dan memasak di rumah, menyapu, mengepel, mencuci baju? Begitu?" Kagami protes.

"Wah, rupanya kau sudah tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku turut senang." Ucap Aomine kemudian langsung menyamankan diri di atas sofa.

"O-oi! Ahomine! Jangan bersikap seenaknya di rumah orang!" Kagami mulai kesal.

"Araaa, kau ini kenapa sih? Sedang PMS ya? Biasanya juga begini." Aominepun menyalakan TV.

"Arrgghh! Dasar Ahomine!" Kagami mengacak rambutnya sendiri sampai sesuatu menarik lengannya.

Syut!

Bruk!

"A-AHO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Kagami memekik kaget begitu sadar dirinya sudah berada di atas sofa dan Aomine yang tengah menindihnya dengan tubuh kekarnya.

Lalu dengan cepat, Aomine mencium Kagami.

"Mnnggghhh!" Aomine menjilati bibir bawah Kagami dan menciumnya selama beberapa saat.

Fuwa!

"Jangan berisik, Kagami. Kalau tidak, aku akan menciummu lagi. Ayo, sekarang kita main PES! Aku akan mencari camilan di dapur." ucap Aomine santai lalu menyingkir dari tubuh Kagami dan pergi.

Kagami masih mematung di tempat mencerna semuanya. Meskipun ia sudah pernah berciuman dengan Aomine, namun rasanya tetap saja berbeda kalau orangnya sedang sadar! Apa yang Aomine pikirkan sih! Mau membuat Kagami 'berdiri' lagi, hah? Atau mau membuat Kagami mati karena doki-doki?

.

Di balik dinding dapur, yuhuuuu~, pangeran kita sedang berjongkok dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlihat seperti sosis gosong yang diberi saus. Blushing. Tentu saja blushing! Baru saja ia menyerang Kagami! MENYERANG KAGAMI!

Udah Thor, nggak usah alay.

"Aomineee.. Apa yang kau lakukaann.. Kalau dia marah bagaimanaaa.." Aomine merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, Aomine-kun. Dia tidak akan marah."

..

..

..

"WHOAAAAAA!" Aomine berteriak cukup kencang akibat hampir-saja-serangan-jantung-dadakan karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah menemaninya berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"O-oi! Ada apaa?" Kagami tiba-tiba muncul dari arah ruang tengah. Aomine yang gelagapan langsung berdiri.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Hanya kecoak.. Haha.. Iya, kecoak.." iya om, kecoak Mbahmu punya rambut warna biru muda.

"Oh, yasudah.. Aku mau ke supermarket sebentar.. Kau mau titip apa?" Tanya Kagami yang cukup curiga.

"Ah, aku pesan cappuchino saset saja. Tapi jangan kebalik beli shampoo rasa cappuchino saset lho ya! Bisa-bisa aku masuk rumah sakit nanti. Hahaha.." Aomine bercanda garing. Saking garingnya sampai gosong. Seperti kulitnya. Tak ada yang tertawa. Semua hening kecuali tawa Aomine yang garing.

Kagami yang melihat tingkah Aomine itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Okay, kalau begitu aku berangkat. Jaga rumah ya, Aho!" dan iapun pergi dari TKP.

Setelah bunyi suara pintu berdebam dari arah depan terdengar, langsung saja Aomine mengambil kecoak biru muda itu dari balik meja dapur.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, Tetsu!?" Aomine beringas.

"Aku masuk dari pintu depan bersama kalian tadi. Aku juga melihat kalian berciuman lhooo.. Hayooo.. Aku juga lihat yang kemarin itu lhooo.. Hayooo.." ucap Kuroko menggoda Aomine dengan penampakan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya yang lebih mengerikan dari [Masih] Dunia Lain episode GoM*.

"Te-Tetsu! Berhenti bicara seperti itu dengan wajah datar! Itu mengerikan!"

Yaelah, Min.. Kirain mau protes soal Tetsu yang ngeliat adegan kalian berdua, taunya malah ngomen mukanya Tetsu..

"Ma-maksudku, berhentilah menguntit seperti itu!" ralat Aomine kemudian.

"Bukan hanya aku kok yang menguntit. Tapi memang hanya aku yang menguntit secara live action, sih. Ah, iya Aomine-kun, berikan ini pada minuman Kagami-kun nanti. Bersemangatlah!" ucap Kuroko.

"Apa maksudm—"

"Aku pulaaang~" glek. Kagami sudah sampai rumah? Cepet amat! Pergi ke supermarket mana tuh!?

"Tetsu, sebaiknya kau cepat per..gi.." yak, dan Kuroko sudah tidak ada disana. Entah saat ini dia sedang berada dimana. Masih menguntit live action atau tidak. Aomine hanya facepalm.

"Oi, Aomine, ini cappuchino sasetmu.. aku juga membeli banyak camilan." Kagami menuangkan semua hasil belanjaannya di meja dapur.

"K-kau cepat sekali Kagami!" Aomine gelagapan.

"Ah, aku beli di supermarket di basement." Ucap Kagami santai. WOW! Ada ya apartemen yang di basement nya punya supermarket? Ya ada lah, buatannya Author gitu lho..

"O-oh, yasudah, cepat siapkan PS mu, aku akan membuat minuman!" ucap Aomine yang kemudian mendorong Kagami keluar dapur.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin dibantu?" Tanya Kagami polos.

"Ya! Tidak perlu dibantu!"

"Baiklah.." Kagamipun pergi dari TKP dan Aomine menghela napas panjang. Ia mengambil bungkusan yang diberi oleh Kuroko dan mencium baunya sedikit.

Sedetik..

Dua detik..

OMFG! INI KAN OBAT PERANGSANG! DARIMANA KUROKO BISA MENDAPATKANNYA? WADUH, AKASHI NGGAK BAIK NIH, NGASIH BOCAH BEGINIAN!

Aomine menelan ludah. Ia sedang dilema. Masukkan obatnya atau tidak ya? Kalau dimasukkan, bisa saja ia tak dapat menahan dirinya melihat Kagami. Kalau tidak dimasukkan, ia akan kehilangan kesempatannya!

Masukkan atau tidak ya..

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau.. Taigaah.. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi.." ucap Aomine yang masih menciumi leher Kagami.

"A-Ahooo.. Mnngghhhh.." Kagami merasa tubuhnya semakin panas, seolah memang sengaja dipanaskan oleh Aomine. Ia merasa sangat berdebar dan mafasnya tidak beraturan. Tak beda jauh dengan Aomine. Ia semakin beringas menciumi leher Kagami. Yang dicium hanya mendesah desah tak jelas menikmati perlakuan dari pria diatasnya.

Ciuman Aomine berpindah ke bibir Kagami. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya berupa lumatan lembut, berubah menjadi lebih ganas dan agresif. Mereka berdua saling melumat bibir satu sama lain, seolah bibir masing-masing adalah sesuatu yang sangat lezat dan sangat berharga untuk dilepaskan.

Kini, giliran lidah Aomine yang bermain. Lidah miliknya berusaha memasuki mulut Kagami sembari bibirnya terus melumat bibir Kagami. Kagami yang sudah terbawa oleh ciuman panas Aominepun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya bermain dengan lidah panas Aomine. Daging tak bertulang itu dengan lincah bermain-main di dalam mulut Kagami, berusaha mendominasi, yah, tentu saja karena sifatnya yang tak pernah mau kalah.

Sambil berciuman dengan panasnya, tangan Aomine mulai meraba-raba tubuh Kagami di balik kemeja putih seragamnya.

Bret!

"Mnngghh.. Ah-aho.. apa yang kau lakukan pada seragamku! Bodo—nhh! Ahhnng.." Kagami memprotes Aomine yang telah merobek baju seragamnya sambil terus mendesah. Kini baju itu tengah bersedih ria di ujung ruangan karena dicampakkan pemiliknya.

"Bajumu sangat mengganggu sayang.." Aomine sepertinya sudah tertutup nafsu karena ia semakin ganas menciumi Kagami. Tak lama, Kagami sudah polos tak berlapiskan apapun.

Ciuman Aomine terus turun ke bawah, menuju dada Kagami, memainkan, menjilat, dan menghisap nipple merah muda Kagami yang terlihat sangat.. uh.. menggoda. Tangan Aomine yang lain memainkan milik Kagami yang terekspos, meremasnya, menarik-narik, dan memijatnya sehingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah terus menerus. Sampai akhirnya, Kagami keluar dan membanjiri perutnya dan perut Aomine, juga karpet ruang tengah Kagami.

"Ahh.. Nnghh.. Ahooo.."

Ternyata, tak hanya Aomine yang sudah tertutup nafsu, rupanya Kagamipun juga sudah tertular. Kagami tanpa sadar membantu Aomine sang seme dan membukakan celana Aomine. Aomine terdiam, membiarkan Kagami melakukan aksinya. Aomine kemudian menyunggingkan senyum nakal.

"Anak pintar.."

Aomine mengecup bibir Kagami singkat dan duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Kagami, tanpa butuh panduan, ia duduk di bawah dan menghadap dengan milik Aomine yang besar. Libido Kagami semakin bertambah begitu melihat penis Aomine yang menjulang di hadapannya. Iapun segera memasukkan benda keras itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya.

"Ohhh.. Ahhh.. Ssshh.." Aomine mendesah dan merasakan mulut Kagami yang panas dan lembab. Sembari menikmati blow job dari Kagami, tangan Aomine mencengkram rambut Kagami dan sesekali mengelusnya sayang.

"Ngghhh.. Mmmphhhh.. Slrup.. Mmmhhh.." Kagami memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Aomine mendesah semakin hebat, terlebih ketika Kagami mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk bermain di ujung kejantanan Aomine. Tak hanya itu, tangan Kagami juga mulai bermain di dua bola milik Aomine dan menyebabkan pemiliknya semakin mendesah keenakan.

Author mimisan pemirsa /GANGGU BANGET SIH LU THOR!

"Ngghh, Kagamiiihhh.. Aahhhhnnggg.." Aomine, tak tahan, mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ugghhh.. Ahhkk.." Kagami bertahan agar tidak tersedak.

"Aaahh.. Shit.." Aomine menghentikan blowjob Kagami. Kagami yang memang masih awam soal seks sesama jenis, cukup kebingungan.

"Kemari, duduklah di pahaku." Ucap Aomine yang kemudian langsung dituruti oleh Kagami.

"Lumuri jariku dengan liurmu." Aomine menyuguhi mulut Kagami tiga jarinya.

"U-untuk apa?" Tanya Kagami tergagap.

"Lakukan sajaahh.." Aomine kembali memberi tanda kemerahan di leher Kagami.

"Ngghh.. B-bodoh.." Kagami yang menggerutu tetap saja menuruti perkataan Aomine dan mulai mengulum jari Aomine sambil menahan gemetar akibat perlakuan Aomine saat ini; tangan Aomine yang lain menggesek-gesekkan penis mereka berdua dan bibirnya menciumi dada Kagami.

"Cukup.." Ucap Aomine. Kagami kemudian memeluk erat Aomine dan menikmati permainan tangan Aomine di penisnya. Lalu tiba-tiba sesuatu menembus anus Kagami.

"Aahh! Ngghhhh.." Aomine sudah memasuki Kagami dengan jari tengahnya. Rupanya ia cukup sadar untuk tidak menyakiti Kagami dan melakukan penetrasi terlebih dahulu. Namun, Kagami yang memang baru pertama kali merasakan menjadi uke, hanya bisa menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ssshh.. Tenang saja.. aku akan pelan-pelan.." ucap Aomine yang melakukan gerakan in out dengan jarinya masih sambil mencium dan sesekali menjilat nipple Kagami, dan membuatnya mendesah. Terlebih tangannya yang lain masih berada di kejantanan mereka semakin membuat Kagami terbuai nikmat.

Setelah Kagami terlihat lebih tenang—mulai terbiasa, Aomine memasukkan jari kedua, melebarkannya dan meregangkan anus Kagami.

"Nggghhhhh! Aomineee….!" Kagami makin terasa tak nyaman, namun kemikmatan yang diberikan Aomine di bagian tubuhnya yang lain membuatnya lupa akan rasa tak nyaman itu.

Akhirnya, sampai pada puncak acara. Aomine menelungkupkan tubuh Kagami dan menaikkan bokong pria berambut merah tua itu.

"Ahh.. Ahh! S-sakiittt..!"

"A-ahooo.."

"Mnnggg.."

"A-aaaaahhhhhh!"

.

.

.

HOLY SHIT!

AKU NGGAK AKAN MEMASUKKANNYA!

Jadi, saudara-saudara, yang tadi itu hanya pikiran mesum Aomine. Tidak usah ditanggapi dengan serius.

Aomine menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan memasukkan bungkusan yang diberikan oleh Kuroko ke dalam saku celananya sambil gemetaran, dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Oi, Aho! Kenapa kau lama sekali sih?"

FOR GOD SAKE! Aomine terlonjak panik mengetahui orang yang ada di pikiran mesumnya kini telah ada di hadapannya. Kokoro nya berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Napasnya tak beraturan.

"E-ee-eh? Ti-tidak a-apa apa! K-kau kembali saja, a-aku akan s-segera selesai! I-iya!" ucap Aomine gugup disertai wajah panik yang lumayan mirip gorilla. Lubang hidung yang kembang kempis, mata melotot, dan sebagainya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kagami penasaran sekaligus curiga ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Aomine.

"Benar! Tenang saja!" ucap Aomine kemudian mendorong Kagami keluar dapur sambil menepuk-nepuk kantongnya, memastikan barang nista itu masih ada di batas aman.

.

-Di sudut lainnya-

.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, sepertinya tidak berhasil.. Aomine-kun masih membawanya.. Baik.. Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana.. Tidak perlu, lewat pintu depanpun mereka tidak akan sadar.. Baik."

Pip.

Mission uncompleted.

.

.

"Dasar Daiki bodoh! Sudah kubilang dia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan.. Kenapa malah disimpan!" gerutu Akashi sambil mengayunkan guntingnya ke kanan dan kiri. Gatal.

Anggota lainnya hanya mematung tegang. Takut gunting itu meleset dari tangan Akashi. Saat ini, hidup mati anggota Kisedai ada pada Aomine. Mereka semua kini tengah berkumpul di ruang monitor yang terdiri atas sebuah layar raksasa utama, dan beberapa layar kecil di sekitarnya. Tentu saja untuk memantau kegiatan poor couple kita.

"Lihat saja.. Misi ini pasti berhasil. Karena aku selalu menang, dan aku selalu benar." Ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum sadisnya.

GULP!

"B-bagaimana ini! Aominecchi memang bodoh, kenapa dia tidak menurut saja sih!" ucap Kise berbisik di sebuah lingkaran yang terdiri dari semua anggota Kisedai, kecuali Akashi tentu saja, yang masih memperhatikan layar raksasanya.

"Hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan Virgo nanodayo. Kurasa ia takkan selamat." Ucap Midorima dengan yakin sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kurasa Mine-chin butuh snack. Mungkin besok akan kukirimi dia snack."

"Semoga aku juga selamat. Karena misi ini akulah yang membawanya." Ucap Kuroko datar, namun terlihat sekali wajahnya pucat.

Ctak. Sebuah gunting menempel di tembok di sebelah kepala Midorima yang hari ini keberuntungannya ada di peringkat pertama.

"Kalian sedang bicara apa, hah?"

"BU-BUKAN APA-APA!" ucap pelangi tanpa merah itu serempak.

"Kalau begitu, ayo tentukan rencana selanjutnya." Ucap sang emperor masih dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! Bersiaplah!"

.

.

.

Brrr..

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja, perasaanku tak enak.."

.

.

Tbc~

* * *

CIAAAAATTTT! Maaf sekali kalau ceritanya makin abal dan nggak jelas :") yang terpenting adalah, saya sangat menghargai setiap review dan favs yang ada :") dan kali ini, saya akan membalas para reviewers yang hanya sejumput namun memberikan saya motivasi moral dan material /APA SIH THOR! okaay, kalau begitu teher it is..

** .5872682** ini tisu, nih tisuuuu! Gomennasaaai! Karena saya, Anda jadi mimisan seperti ini :"" /TABOK! Gimana Mey-chan? Ini makin gaje atau makin panas ya? Mwehehe :3 Terimakasih reviewnyaah X))

**The Tsubasa Yuki** ini sudah lebiih X)) kelebihan, sampe tumpeh-tumpeh X)) /APASIH terimakasih sudah review qaqa :")

**Psychoarea** Kyaaa, terimakasih qaqa psychoarea yang asli(?) karena sudah menyempatkan diri merieview fic nista ini :"") ikutin terus yaa :"")

**Dominic Stratford** I-iyanih! Rate eMu-desu! *ikutan speechless* karena ini rate eM pertama saya :" karena Akashi memang tidak ada kerjaan :" /lalu saya gundul /gampar. ikutin terus ya kaaak X))

**kisafuuma** iyanih! Kisedai lagi selo habis winter cup, lol :v tentu saja lantuj kakak.. ikutin terus yaaah X))

Nah, berhubung yang review hanya segelintir itu saja, saya langsung pamit undur diri :"")

Arigataou Gozaimashita!

* * *

At last but not least, review onegaishimasu! *sujud*


	3. Chapter 3

**-Maji Burger. ****Sat****, 2****6**** July 20xx, 4:30 pm-**

"APA? J-JANGAN BERCANDA!" protes Aomine yang kini tengah disidang oleh teman-teman SMP nya.

"Benar, Akashi! J-jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau pergi!" pria berambut hijau juga memprotes sambil menampilkan wajah blushingnya.

"Diam kalian! Turuti saja apa kataku." Ucap pria lainnya dengan rambut warna merah sambil mengayun-ayunkan guntingnya, siap terjang.

"Akashicchi benar, Aominecchi.. Midorimacchi.. Bukankah itu bisa menjadi perkembangan bagus untuk hubungan kalian?" kali ini pria berambut kuning menyahuti.

"Iya, itu juga bagus buatku, karena aku bisa berburu snack di taman hiburan." Sekarang pria raksasa bersurai ungu yang bicara.

"M-memangnya Kagami mau? Hah?"

.

.

"Taman hiburan? Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, besok Minggu tunggu di depan Kurobas Land tepat jam sembilan pagi."

"Yaaah.. Baiklah."

Pip.

.

.

Aomine jawsdrop. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membela diri. Terpaksa ia pasrah hari Minggu besok. Mana dia masih salting kalo di depan Kagami. Tentu saja tentang obat yang diberikan Kuroko kemarin.. Ukh. Sekarang, ia harus double date bersama Takao yang berisik dan pengikut aliran oha-asa yang super tsundere ini? *nunjuk Midorima**digampar Midorima*

Mana mauuuuu! Mending kalo berdua.. eh, ya nggak mending sih. Nanti kalo awkward gara-gara Aomine salting malah repot juga. Tapi.. Kenapa harus dengan si tsundere iniiiiii!? *nunjuk Midorima lagi**doule gampar dari Midorima* Kenapa tidak bersama Tetsu atau Atsushi saja sih! Mereka berdua kan tidak terlalu merepotkan!

"Diamlah, batin Daiki. Atau kau ingin ditancapi gunting?"

"B-baik! Si-siap, batin Daiki berhenti!" ucap Aomine gelagapan karena aura hitam serasa siap mencekik lehernya. Semua anggota kiseki no sedai bergidik.

Poor Aomine. Ah, and poor Midorima. Mereka menggeleng bersamaan.

.

.

**Mission Failed?**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

**A fanfiction from salmoow**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: (Aomine Daiki &amp; Kagami Taiga) Generation of Miracles**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Lovey Dovey, Fluffy, dll :v**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!:** Ini pertama kali buat saya membuat fic yaoi rate M X)) Jadi, maafkan saya kalau ceritanya agak abal dan tidak menarik untuk dilihat. Typos. Pemilihan bahasa yang tidak tepat. Berpotensi mengakibatkan muntaber, panu, kadas, kurap, dll.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**-Minggu, 27 July 20xx, Kurobas Land.-**

"Ooooiiii, Shin-chaaaaannn~ Aomine-saaaannnn~" seorang pria berambut belah tengah klimis a la om-om berlari dari arah pintu masuk Kurobas Land bersama pria berbadan kekar nan aduhai seksi menuju tempat eksekusi—ah, maksud author tempat para seme masing-masing.

Midorima facepalm. Di ikuti Aomine yang facepalm menanggung malu Midorima juga, karena sebenarnya yang memalukan hanya Takao, tidak termasuk Kagami yang berjalan dengan kerennya dengan iringan lagu drum band TK sebelah dan tatapan terpesona dari ibu-ibu yang lagi nemenin anaknya ikut lomba mewarnai.

Benar sekali pemirsah! Saat ini, Aomine dan Midorima tengah double date dengan naas nya atas perintah Bang Juro /gunting melayang/

* * *

**PLAN 3**

**TUMBAL : MIDORIMA**

**TARGET : [MASIH] KAGAMI TAIGA dan tambahan Takao Kazunari**

**MISI : DOUBLE DUTCH RASA OREO :9—AH, MAKSUDNYA DOUBLE DATE**

* * *

.

.

Aaah, taman hiburan yang ramai. Semua orang terlihat gembira. Yap, tak terkecuali manusia-manusia berkepala warna-warni yang sedang berjalan di dekat court makan. Benar sekali, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dan mereka baru saja selesai makan siang.

"Shin-chaaaaan, ayo naik ituuuu!" Takao Kazunari, pemilik rambut belah tengah itu menarik-narik seme nya yang bulu mata bawahnya mulai berdiri dan wajahnya mulai menghijau sewarna rambutnya—pengen muntah—karena wahana yang Takao inginkan sedari tadi adalah wahana yang berputar, menukik, terbang, melayang, dan menghilang.

"Oi, Midorima, turuti saja Takao. Jarang-jarang kan kalian bisa bermain ke taman hiburan seperti ini." Ucap Aomine yang membuat Midorima makin mual dan hampir saja dikira ibu-ibu hamil. Midorima men-deathglare Aomine.

"Diamlah, arang! Urusi urusanmu sendiri!" ucap Midorima kesal, namun dengan segera mengehentikkan perasaan khususnya pada Aomine itu karena ia tengah merasa bahwa ada aura yang sangat tajam, menusuk mata, hidung, dan telinga, yang kini terasa hampir menyentuhnya dari belakang. Nah, di ruang sebelah sini, terasa sekali hawa—

Maaf. Salah acara.

Midorima menelan ludah.

"A-aa.. Sudah ya Aomine, aku mau main sama Takao dulu. D-daaaahhh.." dan pasangan alay itu menghilang. Seratus tahun kemudian—ah, maksud author, kini tinggallah Aomine berdua Kagami yang cengo ditinggal pasangan alay tadi.

"O-oi, Kagami, kau mau naik apa?" tanya Aomine dengan gugupnya.

"Hng, apa saja boleh." Berkebalikan dengan Aomine, Kagami menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Haaaai, kakak-kakak yang di sanaa! Mau coba permainan baru kami? Diperuntukkan khusus untuk pasangan corethumucoret yang serasi seperti Anda-Anda sekalian!" tiba-tiba sebuah mas-mas lekong menghampiri mereka berdua yang saat ini tengah blushing karena baru saja dikira pasangan uhukhumu serasi. Kyaaaaaaa! /

"Ma-maaf, t-tapi kami hanya teman.. Tidak lebih. Lagipula, siapa yang mau sama cowok dekil dan bodoh kayak dia!" ucap Kagami yang menohok langsung di alveolus dan rempela Aomine. Sakit hati, men! Aomine dibilang dekil, bodoh lagi! Mana udah di friend-zone! Rasanya ingin menangis.. Tapi bohong.

Baru beberapa jam main sama Midorima, Kagami sudah tertular dengan tsunderenya. Jangan-jangan tsundere itu adalah penyakit kronis yang bisa menular lewat media apa saja. Sepertinya Aomine harus mengusulkan penelitian lebih lanjut tentang tsundere. Ah, kembali ke cerita.

"O-oi! Kau harusnya ngaca, kau ini lebih bodoh dariku tau!" ucap Aomine tidak terima.

"Ck, yang lebih bodoh itu kau tau!" Kagami makin ngajak berantem.

"Iya, lebih bodoh aku sedikit, banyakan kau!" Aomine tidak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kagami makin naik darah.

"Aku bilang—"

"Ettooooo! Sudah cukup berantemnya, ih! Ayo ikut ekye aja, boow!" ucap mas-mas lekong yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu. Mas-mas itu kini menarik lengan Kagami. Aomine membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat crushnya ditarik-tarik.

"He-hei! Mas! Lepasin aku! Aku udah nggak mau sama mas lagi!" ucap Kagami memelas minta dilepaskan.

Maaf. Bukan skrip yang ini.

"Mas! Mas ini ngapain sih! Aku sudah punya Aomine! Kita udah nggak bisa bersama lagi!" Kagami menyeka air matanya.

Ah, bukan yang ini juga.

"O-oi, mas! Jangan paksa aku! Aku masih mau jadi perawan!" aaah, ini bukan skrip yang benar sih. Tapi cukup untuk membuat imajinasi mesum Aomine terhenti karena Kagami masih ingin jadi perawan. Ah, maksudnya perjaka.

Namun, kejadian yang sesungguhnya adalah, Aomine membiarkan Kagami ditarik-tarik oleh mas-mas lekong tadi menuju sebuah stand sambil cekikikan. Sebenarnya ia setengah senang karena dengan begitu, mereka dianggap sebagai pasangan. Dasar Aomine-kun liciiikkk!

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, merekapun sampai di sebuah stand yang cukup besar dan ramai dengan cewek-cewek—yang beberapa sedang mimisan yang diyakini bahwa itu adalah gerombolan fujoshi yang ikut berpartisipasi 'menonton' game-game yang tersedia. Yah, mereka hanya menonton karena mereka bukan uhukpasangan uhukhomo tentunya. Karena menonton saja sudah cukup untuk mereka. Yang penting pasangan-pasangan uhukhomo itu bahagia.

"Ahoo! Tolong aku!" Kagami merengek-rengek minta dilepaskan dari cengkraman om-om tadi yang ternyata cukup kuat. Aomine hanya memberi smirk dan mengangkat bahunya, namun tetap memperhatikan Kagami dari kerumunan.

"Aiihh, ente juga gak usah malu-malu gitu cyin! Siniiihhh!" ahaha, ternyata karma masih berlaku. Aominepun ditarik dari kerumunan fujoshi dan diajak bergabung bersama Kagami.

"O-oi! Kenapa aku juga!?" Aomine protes dan berusaha meraih-raih kerumunan yang ternyata malah mendorong-dorongnya untuk segera menyusul Kagami. Dasar fujoshi!

Begitu Aomine duduk di sebelah Kagami, Kagami refleks memegangi lengannya cukup erat. Glek. Aomine menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kokoronya doki-doki dengan cepat. Wajahnya sudah panas.

k-kenapa Kagami me-memegangiku?

"Agar kau tidak kabur, bodoh! Memangnya kau kira aku akan malu sendiri? Tidak akan! Kau harus ikut bersamaku! Muahahahahaha!~"

Doeng.

Rupanya begitu…

Aomine kira, Kagami takut pada fujoshi-fujoshi ababil yang hilang kendali itu. Ternyata.. Aomine menghela napas kecewa.

Aomine menoleh ke kanan, untuk melihat pasangan lainnya. Dan menemukan..

"Mi-midorima!? Dan… Pffftt! Kalian serasi sekali!" Aomine menahan tawanya. Kenapa? Karena ia melihat Takao dengan kostum putri dan kini tengah menggelayuti lengan Midorima yang wajahnya pucat pasi. Mengapa Takao memakai kostum putri? Karena kostum putri adalah lucky itemnya hari ini. Muahahaha! Makan tuh lucky item!

"U-urusai! Jangan lupa, kalau kau juga ikut game bodoh ini.. bersama Kagami!" Midorima menunjuk Kagami yang rupanya sudah terbahak-bahak melihat Takao.

"Hmppphh! Yah, paling tidak, kami terlihat lebih normal dari kalian.." Ucap Kagami sambil memegangi mulutnya yang kalau tidak ditutupi, bisa nyembur tawanya. Midorima makin pucat, namun tidak bisa menyangkalnya, karena.. itu memang benar.

Kemudian Aomine menoleh ke bangku di sebelah kiri Kagami. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu menemukan...

"Haizakiii?! Kau sedang apa disini bersama..." Aomine menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "N-ni-nijimura s-senp-pai..?!"

"A-aomineee?! Kau sendiri sedang apa disinii!?" tanya pria beruban yang kini tengah duduk bersama pria bersurai hitam dengan kerutan abadi selain Aomine.

"A-aku sendiri tidak tahu! Salahkan author yang membuat semuanya jadi begini!" ucap Aomine memprotes.

"Jangan salahkan Author, Aomine-kun. Author hanya memenuhi kebutuhan hidup para fujoshi kelaparan yang ngeship AoKaga di luar sana.. ngiahahahahaha!" jawab sang author.

"Cih, sial. Mati saja kau author!" Aomine mengumpat dengan segala kebenciannya pada author.

"Oi, bodoh, kalau author mati, fic ini tidak akan ada yang melanjutkan. Kau mau dibantai sama readers?" ucap pria bersurai hitam dengan tegas.

"E-eh? Ah, yah.." Aomine tak mampu menjawab. Kagami yang daritadi hanya melihat akhirnya ikut bertanya, meskipun hanya berbisik.

"Siapa mereka, Aomine?" tanya nya.

"Haaah.. Mereka teman SMP ku." Ucap Aomine malas.

"Aomine, aku tidak pernah mengajarkan memeperkenalkan orang lain dengan berbisik-bisik lho.." ucap Nijimura. Aomine merinding.

"Cih. Baiklah, Kagami, perkenalkan, Nijimura Shuuzou, kapten tim basketku dulu," menunjuk pria bersurai hitam, "dan yang rambutnya ubanan ini namanya Haizaki Shougo. Dia teman setimku di SMP. Dan kalian berdua, perkenalkan, ini Kagami Taiga.. emm.. err.. temanku."

"A-apa kau bilang? Ubanan!? Aomine sialan! Lihat saja kau nanti!" Haizaki merutuk.

"Haizaki, berhenti bersikap kekanakan." Nijimura bertitah. Haizaki langsung diam seribu bahasa. Aomine kembali menahan tawanya, sampai-sampai wajah dekilnya menjadi abstrak.

"Kau juga, Aomine." Nijimura kembali bertitah. Aomine ikut diam. Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rupanya, ada orang lain selain Akashi yang bisa membuat Aomine bungkam.

"Yuhuuuuuu, mas-mas yang ganteeng~ reuniannya udahan dulu yaaaw~ kita akan mulai game nya!" mas-mas lekong yang menghilang ketika reunian dimulai itu kini telah bangkit dari ajal—ah, maksudnya sudah kembali dari keperluannya.

"Cih."

"Yah, karena kita sudah disini, kita harus menang."

"Aku tidak mauuuu!"

"Kita akan terus bersama, nee, Shin-chan?"

"Hoeeeeekkkk!"

"…"

"Mi-mitobe! Kau belum boleh keluaaaar!"

Dan gerutuan-gerutuan lainnya yang bisa terdengar.

.

.

"Permainan ini bernama 'Goda si Dia!'" sang mas-mas bences itu kemudian memborgol salah satu tangan Aomine dan satu tangan Kagami.

"He-hei! Apa-apaan ini!?" Kagami berteriak memprotes.

"Nanti permainannya akan dijelaskan ya, mas. Nggak usah pake protes dulu." Mas-mas itu mencolek dagu Kagami.

Gulp. Sweat drop.

Kemudian, ia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk memborgol tangan pasangan lainnya yang berjumlah lima pasang itu.

"Baiklah, pesertaa!" mas-mas itu mulai menjelaskan, "borgol kalian sudah diberi sensor testosteron, yang artinyaaaa.."

Semua orang di sana terlihat bingung dan tidak mengerti, kecuali para fujoshi yang kini semakin beringas.

"..kalau ada libido pasangan kalian yang naik, borgol itu normalnya akan berbunyi 'pip' sebanyak empat kali, namun bisa lebih, tergantung presentase kenaikan libidonya." Mas-mas itu terkikik.

"Permainannya adalah, kalian harus membuat borgol itu bunyi sesering mungkin. Karena borgol itu juga sudah diberi perlengkapan canggih, kami akan tahu borgol mana yang paling sering berbunyi sampai akhir permainan, dan yang paling sedikit berbunyi pada batas waktu tertentu, akan dieliminasi!"

"A-apa!? Tapi itukan memalukan!" Ucap seseorang yang tak Aomine maupun Kagami kenal, memprotes.

"Yap! Karena itu memalukan, makanya kami memberi hadiah yang sepadan! Hadiah utamanya adalah menginap di resort bintang lima di Bali, Indonesia, minggu depan bersama pasangan Anda selama dua hari, dan kupon makan gratis di Ramen Kurobas selama setahun!"

"Eeeehhhhh? Kupon makan gratis?" Kagami bersemangat.

"Benar! Dan dalam jumlah yang tidak terbatas!" ucap sang mas-mas bences itu lagi kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Semua orang terlihat berbinar, tak terkecuali Kagami yang memang porsi makannya layaknya bapak ngidam. Mungkin kupon ramen itu akan sangat-sangat bermanfaat bagi dirinya.

"Daaaaannn.. Di dalam permainan ini, kami memiliki beberapa tantangan untuk kalian! Tantangan-tantangan yang ada dibuat untuk menstimulasi godaan dari pasangan kalian. Jadi, sebenarnya, ini cukup membantu lho~"

"Cih, langsung saja mulai permainannya!" ucap Aomine yang tidak sabaran. Tidak sabar ingin digoda Kagami yang sangat bersemangat itu maksudnya.

"Baiklah, kakak dekil tidak sabaran *wink*. Checkpoint pertama, adalah setelah kalian menyelesaikan stand pertama. Dan saat itulah akan ada salah satu pasangan yang akan gugur. Stand pertama ada disana, yang dijaga mbak-mbak yang montok itu.. Kalian siap?"

Semua pasangan terlihat siap. Tentu saja karena hadiah yang lumayan itu. Terlebih Kagami, matanya sudah berapi-api membayangkan setumpuk ramen gratis.

"Silahkan dimulai!" mas-mas bences itupun menembakkan peluru permulaan. Semua peserta terlihat berlari ke stand tantangan pertama, termasuk Aomine dan Kagami. Tentu saja Kagami yang memimpin di depan. Demi ramen gratisnya.

"Holaaa, pesertaaa~" ucap mbak-mbak bertubuh sintal yang telah diketahui bahwa dia adalah…

"Satsuki!? Kenapa kau yang jaga staaand?" Aomine histeris. Disusul oleh Haizaki yang juga ikut histeris. Midorima? Masih pucat.

"K-kau sedang apa di sini, Momoii?!"

"Apa yang salah? Aku hanya kerja sambilan. Semoga berhasiil~" Momoi Satsuki tersenyum tanpa dosa. Aomine jawsdrop.

"Di setiap stand, akan ada satu mini game~ selesai dari sini, kalian bisa langsung ke stand ke dua! Pemenang untuk setiap mini game akan mendapat stiker bintang. Kalian bisa tukarkan kumpulan stiker bintang di stand utama di akhir acara! Ada hadiah menariknya lhoo~" Momoi menjelaskan kepada setiap peserta. Para peserta mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklaah, langsung saja dimulai dengan mini game pertama! Pocky game!" Satsuki melompat-lompat dengan ceria. Pasangan MidoTaka, Aomine—tanpa Kagami, dan NijiHai hanya bisa blushing akut.

"P-p-p-ocky gamee?" Haizaki tergagap-gagap. Momoi mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Di depan kalian telah tersedia sekotak pocky! Siapa yang paling banyak menghabiskan pocky dalam sepuluh menit, dialah pemenangnya!"

"Yooosshhh! Itu sangat mudah!" Kagami bersemangat.

"Ups, Kagamin, kau pasti tau aturannya kan~" Momoi mengingatkan.

"Hah? Tentu saja yang paling banyak menghabiskan dialah pemenangnya kan?"

"A-a-a-a! kalian juga harus memakan setiap batang pocky berdua dengan pasangan kalian! Pocky yang jatuh atau tidak termakan tidak akan dihitung." Momoi semakin bersemangat.

"Wh-what the—?" Kagami menatap Aomine, minta kebenaran. Aaah, namun ia berhenti begitu melihat Aomine yang sudah berwarna seperti sosis goreng diberi saus tomat. Atau arang dengan bara api, atau warna rambut Kagami—Merah-hitam. Blushing.

"Ja-jadi.." gulp. Kagami menelan ludah. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah dan terasa terbakar. Membayangkannya saja…

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip.

"Dan, yak! Sudah ada satu borgol yang berbunyi! Ayo, yang lain jangan mau kalaah!" Momoi menyadarkan Kagami dan Aomine dari dunia imajinasi mereka.

"Ka-kagami.. Tadi yang bunyi borgol kita? Kau pasti sedang berpikiran mesum ya.." Aomine dengan tidak sopannya menuduh Kagami.

"A-apa? P-pasti itu karena pikiran mesummu Aho! Bukan aku!" Kagami membela diri.

"A-ah! Sudahlah! Mau dilanjutkan atau tidak nih game nya?" Aomine akhirnya bertanya to the point terhadap apa yang tengah Kagami pikirkan juga. Apakah mereka akan melanjutkannya?

Sedetik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

"B-baiklah! Ayo lakukan, demi ramen!" Kagami menyetujui. Aomine menganga. Wajahnya tengah di rebus dan diberi banyak merica. K-kagami mau main pocky game dengannya?

"Ka-kau serius?" Aomine butuh kepastian. Kagami dengan mantap mengangguk, meskipun wajahnya juga sangat merah.

"Kalian semua siaaap? Dalam hitungan ketiga.. satu.. dua.. tiga.. mulai!"

Kagami mengeluarkan sebatang pocky dari bungkusnya. Ia masih terus berpikir. Kalau tidak boleh bersisa atau jatuh.. berarti.. dia harus menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Aomine! A-apa? B-bagaimana bisa? Shshshshshsh.. Tenang Kagami.. tenang.. Ini semua demi ramen gratis, dan liburan ke Bali! Kau harus berhasil!

Kagami memasukkan batang pocky itu ke dalam mulutnya yang bervibrasi, akibat kegugupannya. Lalu ia berkontak mata dengan Aomine, menyuruhnya memakan ujung yang lain. Aomine menelan ludah. Ia memajukan wajahnya dengan perlahan, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Yak! Yang di sebelah sini sudah dapat satu pocky!" ucap Momoi. Kagami dan Aomine terkejut. Rupanya itu Midorima dan Takao!

'cih, sial! Aku tidak boleh kalah dari pasangan aneh itu!' pikir Kagami dan Aomine. Akhirnya, Aomine langsung meraep batang pocky di mulutnya. Begitu pula Kagami. Hingga..

Kraus.. cup.

"Mnngh.." nah, ini dia. Kagami sudah mulai.

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip.

"Whoaaa! Rupanya yang di sebelah sini, pasangan Aomine-Kagami menyusul! Dan tidak lupa mereka juga menyalakan sensor borgol mereka!" Momoi kembali memperpanas keadaan.

Pip. pip. pip. pip.

"Dan, yak! Ternyata pasangan Nijimura-Haizaki juga tidak mau kalah! Bunyi sensor pertama mereka! Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya?" Momoi kembali memberikan hasil.

Pocky kedua Aomine dan Kagami. Kali ini, Aomine yang memasukkan ke mulutnya duluan. Kagami menyusul di ujung lainnya. Wajah Kagami yang memerah dan matanya yang terpejam membuat Aomine kewalahan.

Kraus.. Cup.

"Nggghh.." K-kagami no baka! Ngapain pake ngedesah-desah erotis gitu sih!? Aomine kan jadi tidak sanggup melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kagami. Kagami terlalu eksotis!

"Mnnnggh! A..mmh.. Aomine! Apa yang.. mpph!" Kagami memprotes Aomine. Aomine masih melumat bibir Kagami. Mungkin ia salah menganggap bibir Kagami sebagai pocky? :v

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip.

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Aomine dan Kagami yang kini tengah berciuman dengan panasnya.

"Kyaaaa! Fujoshiiii! Lihat ke sebelah sini! Ada yang tidak bisa menahan kemesraan mereka!" Momoi semakin mengheboh. Para fujoshi yang tadinya memperhatikan semua pasangan, kini beralih ke dua orang bodoh yang libidonya tumpeh-tumpeh itu.

"Mmmnngg.. Aho.." Kagami meracau.

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip.

Sensor mereka masih terus menyala. Aomine sudah tidak peduli lagi pada permainannya, dan malah fokus ke bibir Kagami yang kakinya gemetar itu. Aomine memegangi pinggang Kagami untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh, namun masih tetap melumat bibir Kagami, dan tidak lupa ia menyelipkan lidahnya diantara bibir panas itu.

"Fu-fujoshi! Kalian pasti tidak akan mau ketinggalan yang satu ini!" Momoi ikut gemetaran sambil menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu. Terdengar suara jeritan-jeritan fujoshi yang makin beringas. Bahkan ada yang menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok. Ada juga yang berlari-lari berputar-putar. Ada yang sudah tepar kehabisan darah.

Kagami juga terlihat menikmati permainan Aomine yang panas itu.

"Hmmppphh.." Aomine memang hebat..

E-eh? APA?

What the hell!?

Kagami yang sudah sadar akan keadaan mereka, mulai mendorong Aomine untuk menjauh.

"Amnggg.. Ahomine! Stop!" Kagami membentak Aomine. Aomine yang cukup shock mendengar bentakan Kagamipun menghentikan ciumannya.

"A-aho! Kita ini ada di tempat umum! D-dan lagi, kita harus memenangkan mini game ini!" Kagami menjelaskan dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. Wajahnya yang merah, saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, matanya yang sayu, tidak mengatakan hal yang sama dengan kalimat yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

Damn body with it hormones! Kagami merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, yah.. Kau mau melanjutkan game nya?" tanya Aomine kemudian. Tatapannya tak dapat diartikan. Namun, terlihat kilatan.. kecewa?

"Euhm.. y-ya! Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Kagami kembali mengambil pocky lainnya, memasukkan ke mulutnya, dan kembali menyuruh Aomine memakan ujung yang lain.

Kraus. Pik.

"Aaaahhh, pocky ketiga milik pasangan Aomine dan Kagami terjatuh. Ayo ambil yang lain! Waktunya kurang tiga menit lagi!" Momoi masih menyemangati pair favoritnya itu.

"A-aho?" Kagami memanggil Aomine di tengah game. Aomine mendongak menatap Kagami. Mata Aomine terasa kosong. Kagami sadar, perlakuannya tadi itu mungkin keterlaluan. Kalau ia memang ingin menang, seharusnya ia juga sudah tahu resikonya. Ia harus membuat libido Aomine naik. Tapi, kalau libido Aomine naik, yang akan terjadi tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hal yang seperti tadi.

"Kenapa?" Aomine menjawab sekenanya. Wajahnya tak berekspresi.

"O-oi, maafkan aku tadi sudah membentakmu. Aku tidak—"

"Hng, tak apa. Lupakan saja." Ucap Aomine datar. Hanya itu?

Kagami merasa sangat-sangat bersalah sekarang. Padahal ia yang lebih bersemangat untuk menang, tapi ia juga yang sudah bersikap semaunya. Bakagami! Bakagami!

"Yaaaaak, dan waktunya tinggal semenit lagi!" Momoi memberitahu.

Kau harus bagaimana Kagamiii.. Kau yang sudah menghancurkan mood Aomine, kau juga yang harus mengembalikannya! Ya, Kagami yang harus mengembalikannya.

Bathump. Bathump. Bathump.

Gulp.

"A-aomine.."

"Ada apa lagi?" Aomine mendongak lagi, masih tak berekspresi.

Cup!

"Mngh!" Mata Aomine terbelalak. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak kaget tiba-tiba diserang oleh crushnya!

Kagami sudah merasakan kehangatan di bibirnya yang berarti, kini ia sudah mencium Aomine.

"Woooowwww! Semuanya! Lihat kemari, di detik-detik terakhir ini mereka malah melupakan mini game nya!" Momoi kembali kembang kempis.

Puh!

"M-maafkan aku, Aomine.." ucap Kagami sambil blushing dengan OOC nya. Semoga cara ini berhasil.. pikir Kagami. Karena ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehnya.

"B-bakagami! Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa!" Aomine menutupi wajahnya yang blushing dengan punggung tangan.

Fyuuuuhhhh! Kagami menghela napas lega. Dengan ini, dia bisa meneruskan game dengan tenang.

"Daaaaan, waktunya habis! Pemenang mini game kali ini adalah tim Nijimura-Haizaki yang sudah menghabiskan 9 batang pocky!" Momoi bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh penonton yang mendapatkan banyak fan service. Mengapa? Dapat dilihat, kini, pasangan Nijimura-Haizaki sedang terengah dengan saliva berceceran di sudut bibir masing-masing. Wajah yang memerah, mata berkabut, dan keringat yang bercucuran. Mereka sudah berusaha keras.

"A-apa? Waktunya sudah habis?" Kagami kaget. Sepertinya ia ketinggalan banyak waktu selagi memikirkan bagaimana mengembalikan mood Aomine.

"Silakaaaan, ini stiker bintangnya!" Momoi menempelkan stiker bintang di salah satu sisi borgol milik NijiHai.

"Ahooo! Kamu sih, ngapain pake ngambek-ngambek gitu coba!? Kita kalah kaaan!" Nah, udah muncul nih sisi pubertasnya Kagami.

"He-hei! Siapa yang suruh bentak-bentak di tengah permainan! Orang tadi udah mau menang juga, malah marah-marah!" sisi pubertas Aominepun menyusul.

"Aduuuuh, kalian ini pasangan paling heboh deh ya!" Momoi tiba-tiba menengahi. Aomine dan Kagamipun berhenti begitu tau mereka sedang diperhatikan banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik. Ah, de javu.

" Okaaaaay, pesertaa! Karena checkpoint pertama sudah terlewati, maka, akan ada satu pasangan yang harus gugur dalam permainan selanjutnya! Siapakah mereka?"

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"..Maaf, A dan B, kalian harus tereliminasi. Silahkan kembali ke stand utama untuk mengembalikan borgol." Ucap Momoi dengan tampang sok sedih. A dan B yang gagal mendapatkan tiket gratis liburan itupun keluar dari arena permainan dengan lunglai.

"Yooosh! Untung saja bukan kita yang tereliminasi!" ucap Kagami bersemangat.

"Haha, pasti kau yang selanjutnya tereliminasi, Aomine!" Haizaki tiba-tiba memprovokasi peserta lainnya.

"Che. Tidak mungkin. Kami akan memenangkan kupon ramen itu!" Aomine terlihat sudah kembali bersemangat.

"Apa? Kau menantangku?" Haizaki memperkeruh keadaan.

"Tentu saja, kau pasti akan kalah!" Aomine semakin panas.

"Sialan kau, Ao— Auch! Senpai, kenapa kau memukulkuu!?" Haizaki memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak oleh Nijimura.

"Kau terlihat sangat bodoh tahu! Bisa tidak bersikap lebih dewasa?" Nijimura menggurui.

"Pfffffftttt! Sukurin, dimarahin semenya!—auch!" Aomine berbisik sambil tertawa, namun terhenti ketika ia merasakan kepalanya juga dijitak.

"Kau juga sama saja, aho! Berhentilah menggerutu!" Kagami sepertinya sudah muncul sisi ke-ibu-ibuannya.

"Cih!"

"Diam kalian semua!" dan semua orangpun diam, "hanya aku dan Shin-chan yang boleh menang! Hihihi, ayo Shin-chan~"

Glek.

Sejak kapan Takao berubah jadi yandere, woy?

Midorima yang digeret-geret kemana-mana itu hanya bisa pasrah dan pucat. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus memeriksakan mental Takao. Baiklah, kembali ke para pasangan yang kini tengah berjalan ke stand ke dua.

"Haloooo, ada orang disini?" Haizaki berteriak begitu mereka sampai di stand ke dua.

"Hah? Kenapa di sini tidak ada orang?" seorang pria bermanik crimson bertanya-tanya, namun tetap tidak terlihat kalau stand itu dijaga.

"Sumimasen, saya di sini."

Dan seorang tumbang terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Ku-Kurokoooo?" Kagami dan Haizaki berteriak bersamaan. Aomine hanya bisa berbusa dari mulut karena masih shock tiba-tiba sudah ada Kuroko di sebelahnya.

"T-tetsu.. Bi-bisakah kau berhenti.. ukh.. muncul tiba-tiba.. seperti itu?" Aomine berbicara seolah mautnya akan datang.

"Aku sudah menyambut kalian ketika kalian datang tadi, Aomine-kun." Ucap Kuroko Tetsuya datar. Semua orang jawsdrop.

"Baiklah peserta, saya adalah penjaga stand ini. Mini game di sini adalah 'Strip tease'. Kalian akan diminta untuk menari dengan menjepit balon bersama pasangan kalian dengan menggunakan kostum yang telah di sediakan." Jelas sang biru muda.

"Kostum?" Nijimura yang sedari tadi calm mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Ya, kostum." Dan Kuroko membuka tirai di belakangnya. Jreeeeeng~

"The Hell!"

"Wh-"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Uohooookkk!"

"Yeaaay, aku tidak perlu ganti kostum!"

Dan ungkapan-ungkapan kaget lainnya.

Hihihi. Di balik tirai itu, sudah tersedia kostum-kostum yang akan dipakai oleh peserta. Kostum apakah itu?

.

.

Tbc~

* * *

:v nggak enak ya bersambung di bagian yang kayak gitu :v

Sabar ya :v

* * *

Nah, ini saya mau membalas review dari para reviewers tercintah dulu :")

**mey-chan **nih, saya tambahin tisyuuu *lempar tisu* X)) iyaaa, disini kan Aomine jadi gak tegaan, apalagi sama calon uke :v wkwkwk terimakasih sudah review mey-chan, dan maaf chap lalu unamenya kepotong :") silakan mampir baca lanjutannya lagiih *ketjup*

**TheTsubasaYuki** kyaaaa X)) kok kita sama sih kak? suka sama blushing Kagami :v akan saya buat yang banyak! demi kejayaan fangirl di seluruh dunia X)) wkwk terimakasih sudah mau review dan sudah mau membaca :") ikutin terus yaaah~

**Pichann** T-terimakasih-nanodayo! akan saya lanjutkan! ('-')7 terus semangati saya ya! wkwkwk

**Allennad** E-etto.. adegan pamungkas akan ada chapter gong! X)) Ups. Spoiler dikit :v di sana, akan ada bertaburan AoKaga do 'this and that' bersama sama *author mimisan* terimakasih Allennad-san, ikutin terus ceritanya ya X))

**Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu** A-apa? Ruki-chan kehabisan darah? Kemari, biar suster Kagami yang merawat /stop/malah tambah parah/ terimakasih sudah review :") dan ikutin terus lanjutannya yaaa :")

* * *

Terimakasih juga saya peruntukkan kepada para silent readers.. Saya tetap menghargai kalian semua :") terimakasih!

Aaaaaaannnd~

At last but not least :") Review pleaaaseee~


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission Failed?**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

**A fanfiction from salmoow**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: (Aomine Daiki &amp; Kagami Taiga) Generation of Miracles dengan sedikit bumbu MidoTaka &amp; NijiHai :3**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Lovey Dovey, Fluffy, dll :v**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!:** Ini pertama kali buat saya membuat fic yaoi rate M X)) Jadi, maafkan saya kalau ceritanya agak abal dan tidak menarik untuk dilihat. Typos. OOC. Pemilihan bahasa yang tidak tepat. Humor amat-amat sangat garing banget. Berpotensi mengakibatkan muntaber, panu, kadas, kurap, dll.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**-Kurobas Land: Sun, 27****th**** July 20xx, 2:44 p.m.-**

"Hueeee, Mamaaaaa.. Mamaaaa.. Mama manaaaa?" seorang anak kecil menangis dengan kencangnya.

"Ssshh, iya, kakak bantu carikan ya.. tapi nggak usah nangiiis!" ucap seorang mbak-mbak yang kini tengah menggendong dan menenangkan anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya itu.

"Kakak dadanya besar, tapi aku mau Mamaaaaaa.. Hueeeeee!"

Mbak-mbak itu facepalm dengan unyu dan menggelindingkan bocah nista itu ke bagian informasi. Ia tidak tega kalau harus melakukan yang iya-iya pada anak kecil. Nanti dikira pedophil.. Nggak baik.

Okaaay, bertanya-tanya siapa mbak-mbak itu readers? Hahahaha, benar sekali!

Author juga tidak tau siapa mbak-mbak itu!

Krik.

Oke. Lanjut..

Yang diatas tadi hanya cuplikan kejadian di Kurobas Land yang kini makin ramai dengan keluarga-keluarga berlalu-lalang, para pasangan-pasangan yang sedang nge-date, bahkan segerombol peserta game edan yang sedang dilanda goncangan batin. Batin mereka sedang teriris-iris. Kasihan sekali mereka.

Mari kita mulai perjalanan kita dari menyorot pria kekar nan coughtampan dengan kulit sematang daging panggang yang kini tengah ayan di tanah sambil kejang-kejang karena melihat kostum hina berjejer di balik tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya yang mungil.

"O-oi! Kuroko! Apa maksudnya ini!?" pria hijau—bukan hulk—dengan perhiasannya yang baru a.k.a pria nggak punya malu yang menggelendotinya sedari tadi, mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya maksudnya kalian disuruh pake inilah, gimana sih." Ucap Kuroko diikuti tatapan dari semua peserta disana, tentu saja mereka semua berpikir sama—

Kok bisa sih ngomong gitu dengan muka datar.

"Baik, langsung saja saya jelaskan peraturan rincinya. Para peserta akan dibiarkan pingsut untuk menentukan siapa yang memakai baju pria dan baju wanita—"

"Tanya kak, pingsut itu apa? Krupuk yang biasa di mie ayam itu ya?" potong Haizaki dengan unyu.

"Bukan, itu sabun." Kuroko menjawab.

"PANGSIT WOY!" Aomine membenarkan.

Oke. Garing.

"Ck, cepat lanjutkan, Kuroko!" Nijimura memprotes.

"Baik, lalu, yang menang pingsut akan memakai kostum untuk pria, dan yang kalah harus memakai kostum untuk wanita."

"A-APAAA?" seseorang berteriak tidak percaya.

"Saya ulangi lagi, yang menang pings—" Ucap Kuroko dan jitakan melayang ke kepala birunya.

"—Itt—ittaii.." ucapnya datar sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya dua kali bodoh." Oh, ternyata itu Aomine-kun.

"Wh-what the hell, Kuroko!?" Kini Kagami yang protes.

"Tenang. Hadiahnya sepadan, Kagami-kun. Bisa kita mulai untuk sesi ganti kostumnya?" tanya Kuroko yang sudah pulih dari jitakan Aomine.

"Hmm, yah. Kalau cepat mulai akan cepat selesai." Ucap Nijimura.

"Baiklah, silakan tiap pasangan untuk pingsut!" perintah Kuroko.

Semua peserta dengan canggungnya pingsut.

"Ni-Nijimura senpaaai! Kau curang! Kau tadi ngeluarin gajah kok tiba-tiba jadi orang! Ayo ulangiii!" oh, rupanya Haizaki sudah pingsut.

"Maaf, Haizaki-kun. Pingsut tidak boleh diulangi. Lagipula, Nijimura-kun tidak bisa mengeluarkan gajah. Ada-ada saja." Kuroko, sang penjaga stand, berkomentar.

"Ku-Kurokooooo! Aku tidak mau pakai kostum wanitaaa!" rengek Haizaki dengan tidak etisnya. Dia tidak berpikir bahwa disana banyak anak-anak. Tidak baik kalau ditiru.

Ngaca woy, acaranya lebih nggak baik! :v

"The hell! Ahomine! Kau dari tadi sama sepertiku terus sih ngeluarinnya! Jangan ikut-ikutan dong!" Araaa, rupanya pair AoKaga juga menyusul.

Yang tidak terdengar kasak-kusuknya sedari tadi adalah pasangan MidoTaka.

"Anoo, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, kalian sudah selesai pingsut?" tanya Kuroko begitu dia menemukan pasangan itu di pojok stand. Lagi berduaan ceritanya.

"Ung, kami tidak perlu pingsut Kuroko. Aku yang akan pakai kostum wanita, biar Shin-chan yang pakai kostum pria. Dia pasti terlihat keren! Nee, Shin-chan?" Ucap Takao yang sepertinya sedang mendalami peran Yuno Gasai dari anime tetangga.

Lalu Takao mencium Midorima yang kini tengah blushing, dan..

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip.

"Wow, peserta! Rupanya disini ada yang sedang menyalakan sensor borgol mereka. Ayo, jangan mau kalah!" Kuroko memberitahu peserta lain sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Cih, Midorima. Sudahlah Kagami, kau saja yang pakai kostum wanitanya!" Aomine memutuskan.

"Hah? Enak saja! Kau lebih cocok tau! Kau saja yang pakai!" tangan Kagami menunjuk dada bidang Aomine dengan telunjuk.

"Hey, hitung jarimu! Yang mengarah ke aku hanya satu, yang lainnya ke arahmu, jadi kau yang pakai!"

"Apa? Cih, sialan kau, Aho!"

"Bakagami!"

"Aho!"

"Bakaaa!"

"Aho!"

"Kuroko."

..

..

..

"Ku-Kuroko! Berhenti menggunakan missdirection selain di pertandingan!" ucap Kagami kesal. Aomine sudah kembali menggelepar di tanah.

"Sumimasen, tapi lebih baik kalian cepat pingsut saja." Ucap Kuroko memberi solusi kepada kedua pria kekar yang ababilnya bukan ilusi.

"Ck, dia benar. Yasudah, ayo pingsut lagi!" ajak Kagami yang kepalanya sudah mulai mendingin tapi belum mendingan.

Akhirnya pasangan AoKaga itu pingsut lagi. Dan yang menang Aomine.

"YESSSS! KAU KALAH KAGAMI! Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya—"

"Aku! Ck, lain kali aku tidak akan kalah, Aho!" Kagami menerima kekalahannya dalam kejuaraan pingsut kali ini dengan dada bidang—ah, maksudnya dada lapang.

"Perhatian semua peserta! Saya akan buka borgolnya hanya untuk berganti pakaian, dan saya hanya akan memberi waktu 5 menit untuk setiap peserta. Silakan berbaris untuk dilepaskan borgolnya, setelah itu, diminta yang menang pingsut untuk berdiri di kanan saya, dan yang kalah di kiri saya." Ucap Kuroko yang udah cocok jadi permbawa acara di Take Me Out Indonesia.

Para pesertapun berbaris di depan Kuroko dan ia mulai membuka satu persatu borgol mereka.

"Ck. Borgol ini benar-benar bikin frustasi." Keluh seseorang, ah, panggil saja dia C.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu banyak mengeluh." Ucap pasangannya, D.

"Memang sih, apalagi hadiahnya bisa berlibur ke luar negeri itu benar-benar hebat!" komentar C.

"Yah, kupikir juga begitu." Jawab D.

"Anoo, sumimasen, kalian bisa berpisah sebentar untuk membagi kostumnya?" Kuroko tiba-tiba menyela.

"WHOOA! Duh, mas, jangan ngagetin saya gitu dong! Kalo saya serangan jantung gimana?" Itu si C yang protes.

"Maaf, C-san, tapi borgol kalian sudah saya lepas. Silahkan menuju ke kelompok masing-masing."

"Cih." dan pasangan CD itupun berpisah, dipisahkan oleh jarak dan Kuroko diantara mereka.

"Nah, peserta, di depan kalian sudah berjajar kostum yang akan dipakai oleh pasangan kalian." Ucap pria kepala biru muda, semua orang disana menelan ludah, "kalian yang akan menentukan kostum milik pasangan kalian."

"Naniiiii?" semua peserta dengan kompak memprotes. Kalo disuruh protes aja, baru kompak.

"Benar sekali. Jadi, berikan pasangan kalian kostum yang terbaik!" ucap Kuroko lagi.

"O-oi, Kagami! Jangan pilih kostum yang membuat kita susah bergerak!" Aomine mengantisipasi. Yang di seberang sana hanya sweat drop.

"N-nijimura senpai! Jangan pilihkan aku kostum yang memalukan ya!" teriak Haizaki dari sisi lainnya. Nijimura hanya memejamkan matanya erat, dengan napas terengah..

Hshshshshs.. Haizaki pakai kostum sailor..

"Sumimasen, Nijimura-kun, jangan berpikiran kotor selama borgol kalian di lepas, karena itu tidak ada gunanya." Kuroko mengingatkan.

Blush.

"B-Bakaero! Aku tidak berpikiran kotor! Sial." Ucap Nijimura sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan OOC nya. Dapat dilihat bahwa kini segerombol orang hina tengah menahan tawa mereka.

"Baiklah, minna-san. Masing-masing sisi hanya ada empat kostum. Jadi, kalian harus segera mengambil salah satu kalau tidak mau pasangan kalian mengenakan kostum 'sisa'" ucap Kuroko.

"Kostum sisa?" D bertanya.

"Nanti kalian akan tahu." Ucap Kuroko sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Semua orang sweat drop, "baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga, kalian boleh berlari untuk memilih salah satu kostum."

"Yossshhhhaaaa!" Kagami bersiap.

"Ck. Mendokusai na.." kini Aomine yang mendengus malas.

"Ready? 3.."

Bathump..

"3.."

Bathump..

" 3.."

"WOY, KAPAN MAU MULAI!?"

"Ah, sumimasen.. Ready? 3.. 2…."

"1!"

Dan teriakan para fujoshipun menggelegar dalam rangka mendukung ship masing-masing. Terdengar dari telinga para peserta, teriakan seperti..

"Nijihaaaaaiii! Kyaaaaa! Mereka tu unyu banget tau nggak!"

Atau

"Apasih! MidoTaka paling unyu tauuu! Kyaaaaa!"

Atau

"Diam kalian semuaa! AoKaga ship paling kereeeeenn! Ganbatteee!"

Atau

"CD! CD! CD!"

—okay, yang ini agak aneh.

Mari tinggalkan para fujoshi beringas itu dan kembali ke para peserta yang dengan cepatnya memilih kostum untuk pasangan mereka.

"Yossshhh! Aku dapat yang bagus!" Oh, itu suara Kagami. Rupanya Kagami baik juga ya, nyariin Aomine kostum yang bagus.

"Hshshshshshs.. Aku mendapatkannya, Haizaki.." bisik Nijimura pada dirinya sendiri. Fanboying.

"Peserta dipersilakan memberikan kostum yang sudah didapatkan kepada pasangan masing-masing."

Semua peserta game nista itupun menemui pasangan masing-masing dan memberikan kostum yang sudah mereka dapatkan. Dan banyak komentar seperti..

"THE HELL! APA INI!?" terlontar. Atau yang seperti ini..

"Chikuso!" dengan blushing di wajahnya. Dan masih banyak ekspresi-ekspresi lain yang tidak bisa ditafsirkan dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas, mereka semua menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Baiklah, kalian akan diberi waktu untuk berganti pakaian selama lima menit di bilik yang sudah tersedia di pojok sana, mulai dari…. Sekarang!" Kuroko membunyikan peluit yang entah dari mana dia mendapatkannya.

Teriakan-teriakan nista dari para fujoshi maupun peserta pun mulai terdengar lagi. Ada yang berteriak minta tolong karena tidak bisa memakai bajunya. Ada yang berteriak menyemangati ship mereka. Ada yang berteriak karena ia memang suka berteriak. Yah, seperti itulah.

Mungkin sebaiknya kita skip sampai 5 menit setelahnya.

"Prit!" peluit Kuroko telah berbunyi. Satu persatu peserta yang malangpun mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Mari kita lihat dari bilik yang paling kanan. Bilik milik Nijimura.

"HOLY SHIT! Kenapa Raja Nijimura ada di sini! Bukankah dia seharusnya di kerajaan?! Kemana karpet terbang miliknya!?"

"Kyaaaaa! Nijimura-kun!"

"What the hell! Nijemuran kok nggak kering-kering sih!"

—ups. Salah skrip :v

Yak, muncullah sesosok Nijimura Shuuzou dengan kostum ala Raja Minyak. Raja minyak semua jenis. Mulai dari minyak gosok, minyak goreng, minyak tanah, minyak zaitun, minyak tawon, minyak lebah, minyak kupu-kupu, bahkan minyak di wajah.

Dengan jubah di balik punggungnya, sepatu yang benar-benar terlihat mewah—meskipun itu hanya kostum. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti Raja Minyak. Yah, saya sudah bilang tadi. Dengan postur tubuh yang tegap, dan wajah yang bisa dibilang 'lumayan' wow, dia tampak seperti Raja Minyak. Ya, itu memang benar. Oh, apalagi kalau kalian melihat ekspresi wajah angkuh dicampur dengan blushing. Itu benar-benar seperti—

Bilang Raja Minyak sekali lagi, kepalamu tak akan ditemukan dalam seabad, thor.

Baik, mari kita beralih ke bilik sebelahnya. Bilik milik Aomine Daiki-kun.

Dengan munculnya beliau dari balik tirai, sudah cukup membuat beberapa fujoshi kejang-kejang dan beberapa harus mendapatkan donor darah secepatnya. Dia terlalu bersinar untuk ukuran kulit yang remang-re—

IYA, MIN. MAAP!

Yak, dan inilah, Aomine Daiki dengan kostum butler yang diambil dari butler milik tetangganya Author di Inggris sana. Iya benar, butler yang itu. Yang ganteng dan suka kucing. Iya yang itu, yang majikannya hobi pake softlens. Yang—

Sudah cukup, thor.

Wajah oh-so-sexy Aomine membuatnya tidak kalah dari butler ganteng itu kok. Apalagi tubuh kekarnya.. dan dada bidangnya.. oh, dan tentu saja suara serak-serak basah yang di seiyuu oleh Juniichi Suwabe itu.. membuat semua orang merinding, termasuk author yang membayangkan bagaimana kalau Aomine melayani author dan whispering di telinga author dengan nada seduk—

Jangan mulai lagi.

Okay. Alright. Dan dia, Aomine-kun yang sedang membenarkan sarung tangan dengan menggigitnya diantara gigi putihnya, dan kini ia terlihat oh-dammit-he's-fucking-so-hot. Betapa ia memberi semua fujoshi disana dengan fanservice. Dan itu membuat banyak lagi fujoshi yang tumbang, dan lebih banyak lagi suara teriakan shipper yang fangirling bahkan fanboying.

Lalu, bergeser ke kiri lagi, kita akan menemukan seonggok kepala yang menyembul dari balik tirai. Aiiiihhhh, dia malu-malu, nggak berani keluar. Siapakah dia?

Yap, benar. Dia leak.

Ah, maap. Dia Haizaki Shougo. Betapa unyunya wajah merahnya yang hanya terlihat sebagian. Akhirnya, dia terpaksa ditarik keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya oleh Kuroko dengan susah payah.

"Yamettee! Yamette o, b-baka!" dia berteriak-teriak ala artis JAV /woy

Aaaahhhhh, lihat itu! Kostum sailor! Jadi, ini yang kau rencanakan, Nijimura-kun. Yang di sebut hanya berblushing-blushing ria melihat pasangannya yang kini serasa Sailor Moo*n.

Di sebelah kiri Haizaki-unyu-kun, ada C dan D yang tak perlu kita bahas, dan disebelahnya lagi, muncullah Takao-kun dan kostum wow-nya.

Bunny girl!

Takao blushing sambil mencoba mengolor baju yang hanya sampai di selangkangan. Dan itu cukup membuat 'gundukan'nya ngecap. Seriously, jangan dibayangkan. Okay? Oh, tentu saja dengan stocking, high-heels, dan bando kuping kelinci.

Semua yang melihatnya ikut blushing. Betapa unyu nya Takaoo!

"A-ano.. boleh aku minta ganti kostumnya?" ucapnya yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak bisa, Takao-kun. Maafkan aku." Kuroko kembali mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah.

Dan di sebelah bilik milik Takao Kazunari, berdirilah seorang pria bersurai hijau dengan kacamata membingkai di wajahnya dan, tentu saja kostumnya. Celana renang. Dengan motif kupu-kupu. Yah, mirip sama milik Ryugazaki Rei dari anime sebelah yang kini berenang tanpa celana.

Ups.

"Kuroko, aku minta penjelasan tentang kostum ini." Ucapnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Pfftttt. Hanya ada satu penjelasan, Midorima-kun, itu kostum 'sisa'." Ucap Kuroko yang wajahnya memerah, menahan tawa, namun tetap datar seperti biasanya.

"Sialan. Takao! Kenapa kau memilih kostum iniii?" Midorima bertanya pada pasangannya yang masih mecoba mengolor kostumnya.

"Kupikir kau akan terlihat lucu dengan kostum itu, Shin-chan! Lagipula, kenapa juga kau memilihkan aku kostum seperti iniii!?" Takao bertanya, masih blushing.

"Bukan maksudnya aku memilihkannya untukmu atau apa! Aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang kuambil, okay! Lagipula Scorpio memang berada diurutan paling bawah hari ini." wajah blushingnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Hohooo, naughty Midorima-kun.

"Baka no Shin-chaaan!" satu tanganTakao menyilangkan tangannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos dan yang satunya menggebuki Midorima dengan kapak.

Oke, lanjut ke peserta terakhir.

"Ahominee! Kenapa kau ambil kostum seperti ini sih!?" protes pria bermanik crimson yang masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan tirai.

"Tch, sudah untung tidak kuambilkan seperti milik Takao. Atau lingerie yang dipakai C itu." Oh, rupanya si C pakai lingerie.

Blush.

Adalah Kagami Taiga, pria yang tubuh atletisnya bikin mimisan, dengan tinggi 190 cm yang datang ke Jepang untuk menjadi pemain basket nomor satu, namun malah berakhir di game hina nan nista ini.

"Ck, urusai!" Kagamipun muncul dengan kostum suster dengan rok yang sangat minim. Dan, gantian Aomine yang blushing. Oh, Kami-sama.. Paha putih Kagami yang terekspos itu sangat menggodanya. Terlebih kakinya tidak memiliki terlalu banyak bulu, yang membuat kakinya terlihat mulus. Holy crap. Jagoannya dibawah sanapun terasa sesak.

"Stop staring at me, Aho!" ucapnya blushing menyadari si Aomine mesum tengah memperhatikan pahanya.

Yes. Pilihannya tidak salah untuk mengambilkan kostum suster seksi. Terlebih, Kagami memang suster pribadi Aomine kan? Lupa? Buka lagi chapter satu :3

"Nah, semua peserta sudah siap dengan kostum masing-masing? Kalau begitu bisa kita mulai mini gamenya." Ucap Kuroko yang kini memasangkan kembali borgol-borgol milik para peserta, "dan ini balon milik kalian."

Kuroko kembali ke hadapan seluruh peserta.

"Saya bacakan peraturan permainannya." Kuroko mungilpun membuka kertas contekannya, "pertama, kalian akan diminta untuk menari dengan balon untuk dijepit diantara masing-masing pasangan—"

Okay, itu peraturan umum.

"—yang kedua, selama menari, siapa yang balonnya pecah akan dianggap gugur."

Ah, yah, itu tidak masalah.

"dan yang ketiga, kalian dilarang menggunakan tangan selama game ini berlangsung. Bisa dibilang bahwa kalau balon jatuh, kalian harus mengambilnya tanpa tangan."

Okay, yang ini ekstrim.

"yang keempat," masih ada rupanya, "pemenangnya adalah yang lebih dulu membawa balon dari kaki sampai ke kepala. Ada juga bonus untuk peserta yang menari paling hot." Dan Kuroko selesai dengan diikuti tatapan horror dari seluruh peserta.

"Oi, Kagami. Kau benar-benar ingin memenangkan game ini ya?" tanya Aomine pada Kagami yang berusaha menurunkan roknya yang sangat mini itu.

"Tentu saja! Kapan lagi bisa makan gratis setahun?" Kagami masih bersemangat. Aomine menghela napas.

"Baiklah, tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku kebablasan seperti tadi." Ucap Aomine yang tampak sangat tersiksa. Kagami ada di hadapannya, bermain dengannya, namun Kagami masih bukan miliknya.

"Hmm.. aku tidak apa-apa. Toh itu juga resiko." Jawab Kagami sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Aomine. Aomine tersenyum singkat. Sangat singkat. Bahkan author pikir tak ada satupun yang melihat senyumnya itu.

"Minna-san, saya akan segera memulai game nya. Silahkan balon diletakkan di bawah." Titah Kuroko. Seluruh pesertapun menuruti.

"Saya akan mulai permainannya sekarang. Kalian semua siap?" Semua peserta mengangguk. Kuroko bersiap di dekat sound system.

"Yak, mulai!" musikpun dinyalakan. Lagu yang diputar adalah lagunya Lina Geboy, jarang pulang. Terdengar kembali penonton yang awalnya cukup tenang kini kembali berfangirling ria, ada yang berjoget-joget, bahkan ada yang datang ke operator untuk request lagu. Para peserta juga mulai menari dengan gerakan seadanya.

"O-oi, Aomine! Kau tetap seperti itu! Aku yang akan membawa balonnya naik." Ucap Kagami pada Aomine, mengoordinasi gerakan mereka berdua.

Kagamipun berjongkok untuk mengambil balon itu dengan kedua lututnya. Dan Kuroko yang ada di seberang sana kembali mengelap hidungnya. Sepertinya dia bisa melihat sesuatu.

"Aomine, tolong taruh balonnya ke lututku dengan kakimu." Aomine mengangguk. Sambil menari-nari, ia menuruti apa yang Kagami ucapkan. Kagamipun membuka sedikit lututnya untuk menjepit balon. Lalu ia berdiri perlahan.

Aomine mendorong balon itu semakin ke atas, di antara paha Kagami.

"Aah-Aomine, jangan terlalu ke atas.." Kagami cukup kesulitan karena ia harus sedikit melebarkan kakinya dengan rok sependek itu. Oh, kalian harus tahu saat ini Aomine tengah menahan darah yang menggumpal di pangkal hidungnya untuk mengucur keluar. Kagami dengan wajah merah dan sedang menari sambil berusaha keras menaikkan balon mereka terlihat sangat manis dan.. menggoda.

Akhirnya, Aomine mengeluarkan balon itu dari paha Kagami dengan lututnya untuk kemudian segera dijepit oleh pasangan super itu.

"Mmh.. Jangan menekan terlalu keras, Aomine!" Kagami memprotes karena sekarang mereka tengah menjepit balon dengan selangkangan mereka. Aomine blushing.

"M-maaf."

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip.

"Oh, waw, pemirsah! Pasangan AoKaga sudah membunyikan borgol mereka lagi! Hebat sekali!" Kuroko berkomentar.

Pasangan itu kini berpikir, bagaimana cara mereka kembali menaikkan balon itu. Meskipun begitu, mereka terlihat tidak terlalu kesulitan. Tidak seperti pasangan NijiHai di sisi lain yang sedang mengejar-ngejar balon yang tertiup jubah Nijimura. Atau seperti Takao yang masih mencoba mengolor kostumnya.

"Oi, Kagami. Bagaimana kalau kita lepaskan balonnya, tapi begitu dilepas, kita langsung jongkok. Jadi balonnya bisa langsung ada di atas." ucap Aomine berbisik di telinga Kagami.

"Wow, Aomine, kadang kau pintar juga ya! Baiklah, kita lakukan dengan caramu!" ucap Kagami bersemangat. Aomine kembali tersenyum. Iyalah! Siapa yang nggak senyum-senyum dipuji begitu!

Mereka berduapun akhirnya bersiap untuk melepaskan balon dan berjongkok.

"Oke, dalam hitungan ke tiga. Satu.. dua.. ti..ga!"

Krek!

Semua orangpun menoleh ke asal suara itu. Mata Aomine membelalak. Mata Kagami keluar dari lubangnya. Kuroko pingsan kehabisan darah. Dan semakin banyak korban bertumbangan.

"Kyaaaaaa! Lihat ituuu! Rok milik Kagami-kun sobek! Cepat foto!"

"Manaaa? Wah, kau benar! Cepat, mana kameramu!"

"Kenapa bukan bajunya Takao saja sih?!"

"…"

.

.

Blush. Kagami yang gelagapan tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya sanggup duduk dengan menghimpitkan kedua pahanya yang polos tanpa benang. Wajahnya merah saking malunya. Bahkan di sudut matanya sudah ada beberapa bulir air mata.

Aomine yang melihat hal itu, dengan sangat cepat memakaikan jasnya yang cukup panjang ke pundak Kagami. Tentu saja karena satu sisinya tidak bisa dibuka karena borgol, diapun merangkul Kagami ke dalam pelukannya. Kagami terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

"Tak apa, ayo kita cari bajumu yang tadi." Ucap Aomine dengan sok gentle membawa Kagami ke ruang ganti.

"Tch. Kenapa pake sobek segala sih!" Kagami mendengus kesal meskipun tubuhnya tengah gemetaran. Wajahnya sangat merah, dan beberapa bulir air mata yang tadi menggenangpun ikut jatuh. Aomine yang tak tahan melihat keadaan Kagami kemudian memeluknya erat tanpa pikir panjang. Siapa coba yang nggak reflek meluk orang yang disukai kalo dia nangis?

"Sst. Tenanglah. Sudah, cepat pakai celanamu." Ucap Aomine yang menenangkan Kagami dengan mengelus pundaknya. Namun, Kagami masih terdiam.

"Kagami, kau tak apa?" tanya Aomine heran karena Kagami masih tak bergeming.

"Gomen, Aomine.. Aku tidak mau ikut game ini lagi.." Ucapnya parau di pundak Aomine. Aomine menghela napas.

"Haaahh.. Baiklah, ayo bilang pada Kuroko." Aomine dapat merasakan Kagami mengangguk. Selesai memakai celana, mereka berduapun keluar dari ruang ganti. Suara riuh penonton kembali terdengar.

Aomine menggandeng tangan Kagami menuju ke arah Kuroko yang masih membawakan acara.

"Oi, Kuroko. Dia bilang, dia ingin keluar dari permainan." Ucap Aomine. Kuroko mengangguk dan menghela napas.

"Haah.. Aku maklum kok. Kalian bisa ke tenda utama untuk mengembalikan borgol. Terimakasih sudah berpartisipasi, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian membungkuk hormat. Akhirnya, Aomine dan Kagami pergi dari stand itu diikuti oleh teriakan para fujoshi yang kecewa, terharu, dan mendukung mereka.

Kini, Aomine dan Kagami tengah berjalan menuju stand utama. Kagami dengan wajahnya yang masih merah, dan Aomine yang membawa borgol yang sudah terlepas di tangannya. Mereka berjalan tanpa ada yang bersuara. Mungkin Kagami masih memikirkan hal yang memalukan tadi. Oh, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal itu dengan sangat cepat.

"Oi, Kagami. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Aomine akhirnya membuka suara. Kagami mendongak menatap Aomine yang berjalan di depannya.

"Hng. Aku tak apa-apa." Ucapnya lesu. Aomine kembali menghela napas.

"Lalu kita mau kemana sekarang? Masih mau keliling taman bermain?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak usah. Ayo pulang saja." Kagami memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celana. Benar-benar deh. Susah kalo udah ngambek.

"Mau one-on-one?" Ucap Aomine menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kagami. Kagami kembali mendongak dan menatap Aomine.

"Yaah, boleh saja. Tapi di lapangan belakang apartemenku saja ya" Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum.

Ukh. Aomine ingin senyum itu hanya untuknya.

"Hng.. Terserah." Kagami merangkul bahu Aomine dan mereka langsung pergi dari tempat kejadian.

.

.

**-Basketball court: Sun, 27****th**** July 20xx, 8:20 p.m.-**

"Hhaah.. Hah!"

Ciit.. dug! Dug! Bang.

"Yeaaaah, masuk lagi!" Kagami melompat-lompat dengan gembira. Aomine hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Kagami dan mengacak helaian rambutnya.

"Nice." Ucapnya. Mata Kagami melebar. Sejak kapan Aomine suka memuji orang?

"Bagaimana mood mu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Aomine yang kini duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil meneguk air minumnya.

"Yah, lebih baik. Basket memang moodbooster." Kagami menyusul Aomine duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Baguslah.." Aomine mengusap lehernya yang basah oleh keringat dengan handuk. Wow. Di saat seperti ini, Kagami suka saat wangi khas Aomine menguar sampai ke hidungnya. Ia suka saat wangi itu ada, rasanya sangat menenangkan. Terlebih kalau Aomine baru saja pulang dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan bau khasnya yang nyaman itu. Entah sejak kapan Kagami berpikir bahwa ia menyukai bau itu. Ia juga tak tau, sejak kapan pula rasanya ia mengantuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine seperti saat ini.

Gulp.

.

* * *

~Aomine's POV~

* * *

.

Well, mungkin aku sedang bermimpi. Kalau benar, aku berharap tak usah terbangun dan tetap seperti ini. Aku tau aku bodoh, tapi matipun aku mau kalau Kagami terus disampingku seperti sekarang. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Rasanya diriku begitu dibutuhkan.

Kulihat wajahnya yang teduh itu. Terdengar pula deru napasnya yang sangat tenang. Haha.. wajah Kagami yang tertidur tampak seperti anak kecil yang tak berdosa. Padahal biasanya dia cerewet. Apalagi kalau bersamaku, lebih dari cerewet, bahkan ngajak berantem.

"Hei, Kagami. Ayo masuk, jangan tidur di sini." Ucapku. Naïve sekali. Padahal aku ingin ia tetap seperti ini, di bahuku, tidur dengan nyaman. Tapi, dia bisa sakit kalau seperti ini terus.

"Ngg.. Aomine.."

Eh? Apa?

Barusan dia mengigau… namaku?

.

* * *

~End of Aomine's POV~

* * *

.

Kagami merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya. Rasanya sangat nyaman, membuatnya ingin tetap seperti itu. Rasa nyaman yang menjalar dari bibirnya, membuatnya ingin membuka mata untuk melihat siapa yang memberinya kehangatan itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia melihat warna biru tua. Ah, pasti itu adalah langit malam. Eh? Sekarang sudah malam ya? Kenapa dia ada di sana.. dan kenapa..

"Mmnngh.."

Aomine sedang menciumnya?

.

.

* * *

Omake:

"Baiklah, kakak dekil tidak sabaran *wink*. Checkpoint pertama, adalah setelah kalian menyelesaikan stand pertama. Dan saat itulah akan ada salah satu pasangan yang akan gugur. Stand pertama ada disana, yang dijaga mbak-mbak yang montok itu.. Kalian siap?"

Semua pasangan terlihat siap. Tentu saja karena hadiah yang lumayan itu. Terlebih Kagami, matanya sudah berapi-api membayangkan setumpuk ramen gratis.

"Silahkan dimulai!" mas-mas bences itupun menembakkan peluru permulaan. Semua peserta terlihat berlari ke stand tantangan pertama, termasuk Aomine dan Kagami. Tentu saja Kagami yang memimpin di depan. Demi ramen gratisnya.

.

.

"Fuwah! Pake topeng beginian ternyata gerah banget ya! Mana Aominecchi daritadi cerewet banget!" ucap seorang pria bersurai emas yang kini tengah duduk di balik stand bersama seorang lainnya.

"Kau tak apa, Kise-kun? Akashi-kun memang sudah keterlaluan menumbalkan kita semua." Kuroko menatap langit yang biru dengan sendu.

Trrrtt.. trrrt..

**Akashicchi's calling…**

"Hai, Akashicchi! Semua berjalan dengan lancar! Eh, Kurokocchi? T-tidak! Dia tidak bilang apapun!— "

Glek. Wajah pria bersurai biru muda itu hanya memucat dengan suksesnya.

"—a-aku tidak berbohong, Akashicchi!"

"Oh, benarkah?" suara di balik telepon itu kian lama, entah kenapa menjadi bercabang. Seperti ada dua suara yang berbicara.

"B-benar, kok!" Kise Ryouta merinding. Kuroko merasa hawa keadaan di sekitarnya menjadi makin tajam.

"Tentu saja. Aku percaya padamu, Ryouta." Dan seseorang menepuk punggung Kise dari belakang dengan unyu. Dan tampaklah sepasang mata heterochrome yang indah.

Ckris.

Ckris.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya kini tinggal nama.

* * *

Tbc~

* * *

Jegeeeerrrrrr.. Entah kenapa endingnya jadi romance banget gini :v dan saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau di chap ini humornya amat-amat-sangat-garing-banget :" terus juga minta maaf kalo di chap ini kurang fanservice :"" gomennasaaai!

Yaaaa, memang sih. Chapter ini saya selesaikan pukul 04.57 WIB (barusan liat jam) :v jadi udah agak ngelantur gitu otaknya~ mwehehehehe~

Ah, saya mau balas ripiew yang cimit-cimit dulu :*

**Mey-chan** ini tisu mey-chan! Ini tisu! Kyaaaaa, saya juga doki-doki bikin ceritanya X)) kan sekalian fangirling :v lol jawabannya sudah saya tulis yaa X)) ini memang rencananya Akashi, full :v terimakasih sudah mereview, Mey-chan! Ikutin terus ceritanya ya! :)

**Rin-hisagi **gomeeeen, hanya segini NijiHai yang bisa saya berikan :") terimakasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya, Rin-san! Tetap ikutin yaa X))

**Aratsuuuki** terimakasih sudah review, Ara-san X)) maaf porsi NijiHainya cuma sedikit.. hehe.. keep reading juga yaaah!

**Guest** a-arigatou / / / / /

**Pichann** karena NijiHai adalah pasangan terunyu kedua setelah AoKaga / / / / e-eh? Jangan teriak-teriak, Picchan-san X)) nggak baik di denger tetangga :v terimakasih sudah review dan keep reading!

**Dorarin** yo, fir, yo :v

**Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu** ciaaaatttt X)) itu si Kise sama Kuroko sudah masuk koran, jadi korban mutilasi :v /woy! Terimakasih sudah review, Ruki-chan-san X)) and keep reading!

**Fish'nchips** a-arigatou / / / / iyanih, Kagami kan uke sejati :v lol gomennasai, mas-mas bencongnya si Kise :v terimakasih sudah review, Fish-san, and keep reading!

**Allennad** gomeeeen X)) emang sengaja saya potong disitu X)) maaf juga karena saya bikin mereka berdua nggak nerusin gamenya :" saya kasian sama Kagami-kun.. terimakasih sudah review, Allennad-san, and keep reading!

**LeoD** wkwkw, ini lanjutannya sudah saya post X)) beneran nggak yandere kok si Takao! Maaf juga karena ga ada BDS* nya :v Taiga-chan kan uke sejatiiihhh X)) terimakasih sudah review, LeoD-san, and keep reading!

**CENAYANG** Te-terimakasih CENAYANG-san! Anda memang benar-benar cenayang!

**Snack and scissors** gomen NijiHainya cuma segini ya, Snack-saan :" e-eh? Jadi saya sudah lulus bikin lemon? X)) wkwk, arigatou for review, Snack-san, and keep reading!

**RisaSano** go-gomennasaaai karena saya tidak memberikan Kagami kostum cat woman :" karena menurut saya kostum suster itu unyu *fangirling* sumanaaai, Akashi di cerita ini single :v aiiihhh, saya perlu chu! *mancungkan bibir* arigatou for review, Risa-san! And keep reading!

Soooooooo, thank you for reading minna-san! X))

* * *

At last but not least, reviews/favs/follows/flame akan diterima dengan dada bidang :")


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, author mau ngebales ripiuw yang cimit cimit dulu :"") here we goo~

**.**

**.**

**RisaSano** Iyalah malu banget Risa-san X)) sampe nangis gitu si Kagami! Wkwkwk dia kan terpaksa ikut ke sana gegara di suruh Akashi X)) orang dianya sendiri aja gamau kok wkwk. Thanks for review :3 keep reading

**Seiryuu Rou** Kyaaa, sini aku tangkep Ara-san! Jangan klepek-klepek dulu, nanti gabisa baca chap ini X)) wkwk thanks for review Ara-san :3 Keep reading~

**Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu** Jangan ditahan teriakannya, Ruki-chan! Biarkan otou-mu mendengarkan gelegar fujoshi wkwk /apasih. Benar Ruki-chan! AoKaga emang TOP! Unyu kan si Kuroko jadi fudan :3 mwehehe. Thank for review, Ruki-chan :3 Keep reading.

**Kai Shadowchrive** Kyaaa! Maafkan aku atas kebohongannya, Kai-san! Wkwk obat pembuat demamnya author bikin sendiri dong :v /WOY. Ah, Iya, Kurokonya nontonin live action sambil bercucuran darah :)) wkwk Momoi nggak author bikin jadi nyebelin kok disini, kasian dia kalo makin banyak yang benci /APA. Wkwkw, itu permainannya ga dilanjutin, soalnya authornya males ngejelasin cara mainnya :v /tiduran /apaini. Aaah, iyaaaahhh, tapi kalo menang mini game, mereka bisa dapet hadiah menarik :v wkkwkwwk. Thanks for review, Kai-san :3 Keep reading.

**Pichann** terimakasih reviewnya Pichann-san X)) Keep reading.

**Bolu** Kyaaaahh, Bolu-chaaan X)) terimakasih udah nyempetin review! Semangat bikin dojinnya yaaa! Jangan mutung X))

**Fish'nchips** iya kan! Iya kan! Kagami kostum suster emang unyuu! *fangirling* ahh, author juga minta maap sama fish-san karena di chap ini mungkin humornya agak berkurang :"") author lagi buntu bingiiiittt hehehe. Tapi, terimakasih reviewnya ya fish-san, and keep reading :3

**Mey-chan** iyanih, ga sampai selesai game nyah :"") kyaaa, Mey-chan jangan ngileer X)) huehueheuehue~ thanks for review Mey-chan~ keep reading ;)

**LeoD** Aduuuhhh, maap author gabisa ngasih potonya :"")) meskipun author juga kepengen liat wkwkw. Iyaaaps, emang dibikin cliffhanger di sini.. maaf kalau mengecewakan, semoga LeoD-san tetap mau baca lanjutannya~ thanks for review X))

**Allennad FireBall** iyaaa! Kagami terlalu imut! Sinih, ikutan nonton Kagami roknya sobek! *geser-geser* X)) thanks for review Allennad-san~ keep reading :3

**Kiriohisagi** Kyaaaaaaaa! Kiriohisagi-saaaannn! Aku penggemar berat semua fic mu yang keren-keren gewlaaak /APAWOY. Sini, nikah sama aku siniiihh ~3 *kabur*kyaa, makasih, ini fic M pertamaku :"") jadi maaf kalo agak nganu /nganu apa woy/ iyaa, Aomine-kun ga pake aphrodisiac nya soalnya dia kan baik hati :"") Ahhh, Itu ide gamenya tiba-tiba mengucur di kepala seperti mimisanku baca fic-ficnya Kiriohisagi san kok o'- aduuuhhhh, jangan kejang-kejang doong, ntar nerusin bacanya gimanaahh X)) wkwk makasih banyak lho Kiriohisagi-san udah nyempetin review gaje iniiihhh *veluk* keep reading ya Kirio-saaaaannnnn :""))

**Modochin** Kyaaah, Modo-chan repiew :""))) iya, jangan di terusin aja kalo ga kuat :"")) /salah. Yaahh, entar di coba deh bikin drabble :"""")))) soalnya ane paling gabisa bikin drabble :"""))) lop yu tu Modo-chaaaannn *veluk*

**.**

**.**

**Mission Failed?**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

**A fanfiction from salmoow**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: (Aomine Daiki &amp; Kagami Taiga) Generation of Miracles ****bumbunya cuma ImaHyu kok :3**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Lovey Dovey, Fluffy, dll :v**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!:** Ini pertama kali buat saya membuat fic yaoi rate M X)) Jadi, maafkan saya kalau ceritanya agak abal dan tidak menarik untuk dilihat. Typos. OOC. Pemilihan bahasa yang tidak tepat. Berpotensi mengakibatkan muntaber, panu, kadas, kurap, dll.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Aomine, pass!" Kagami melempar bolanya ke arah Aomine yang terbengong-bengong.

Buak!

"Adudududuhhh.. Kau ini kalau nge-pass liat-liat dong! Orang lagi bengong juga!" Aomine mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Memangnya kau lagi bengong soal apa?"

"Soal menciumm—" Aomine membelalak. Dia menoleh ke arah Kagami yang kini menatapnya sinis.

"Soal kau yang menciumku, hah? Kau mau bilang itu?" ucap Kagami dengan ketus, "bagaimana rasanya mencium orang ketika ia tidur? Menyenangkan sekali bukan?"

"E-eh? Ka-Kagami.. maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! A-aku—"

"Sudah cukup. Tidak perlu alasan lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi." Ucap Kagami. Lalu Kagami mendrabble bolanya menjauh dari Aomine.

"Kagamii! Tunggu! Kau salah paham! Kembalilah! Kagamiiiiii!" Aomine berteriak memanggil Kagami yang kini menghilang di tengah kegelapan. Kakinya mencoba mengejar Kagami, namun terasa sangat berat. Lalu, tiba-tiba sosok berwarna biru muda muncul entah dari mana.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri Aomine-kun! Kau tak pernah mendengar perintah Akashi-kun dengan benar. Inilah balasan yang setimpal untukmu!" kemudian, sosok berambut biru muda itu membesar dan kian membesar hingga tinggal terlihat kepalanya saja.

"Te-Tetsu? Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan wajah Kagami yang minta diserang itu!" ucap Aomine sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri, Aomine-kun!" suara Kuroko makin menggema dan berputar di sekeliling Aomine.

"T-tidak.."

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri.."

"TIDAK!"

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri.."

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Brugh!

"Auch.."

Aomine mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang perlahan merayap masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Tangan kanannya mengusap pantat yang menjadi korban bunga tidurnya itu. Oh, Ini sudah pagi. Ini sudah hampir lima hari sejak lima hari yang lalu. Dan ini adalah hari keempat libur musim panas. Dan..

"HOLY CRAP! Sudah berapa kali mimpi seperti ini terus!?"

.

.

**-****Tokyo****: ****Fri****, ****1****st****August**** 20xx, ****09****:4****5**** p.m.-**

Oooh, siang yang begitu terik. Matahari, dengan bangga, memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh indahnya yang elips berdiameter 1.392.684 km dan berjarak 149.000.000 km di langit biru yang terlampau cerah tanpa awan itu. Semua orang malas keluar rumah. Termasuk Aomine kita yang malangnya, telah diundang oleh pangeran heterokrom untuk berenang di laut bersama-sama.

Kini, lihatlah, Aomine tampan kita sedang berjalan sendirian di pinggir jalanan kota Tokyo yang ramai dan panas itu menuju tempat mereka janjian. Sebagian wajah tannya tertutup topi yang tidak begitu berguna. Di pundaknya, selampir tas jinjing tengah dibawanya. Sangat terlihat seperti jomblo kesepian. Karena dia memang jomblo kesepian.

Haah.. sudah cukup sampai disini narasinya.

Aomine kembali menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah kembali memutar kejadian saat bermain one-on-one bersama Kagami beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ya, ketika bermain one-on-one bersama Kagami.. dan ia menciumnya.

Gaaaaaahhhhh!

Kali ini, rambut indah berkilaunyalah yang jadi korban. Aomine mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya merah. Ah, maaf. Cokelat marun. Akibat dari perasaan malunya, rasa bersalahnya, rasa menyesalnya, rasa 'inginnya', rasa cokelatnya, rasa strawberrynya, dan rasa-rasa lainnya yang tidak ada di daftar menu.

Ia kembali berpikir keras. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyerang 'putri tidur' itu!? Salahkan putri tidur yang wajahnya minta diserang itu! Lagipula, dia terlihat sangat manis..

TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH! Kau harusnya merasa bersalah, Aomine!

Kembali, Aomine bertarung dengan pikiran dan hatinya. Wajahnya makin lama makin suram. Kulitnya makin lama makin hitam. Aomine-kun, kenapa kau berpikir terlalu keras? Kau tau itu tidak baik untukmu.

Lalu, sekarang apa? Kagami diajak oleh mantan timnya yang sungguh-sungguh sangat nista itu ke laut? Berenang bersamanya? Oh, yeah. benarkah? Setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengan wajah manis Kagami itu? Dan kini ia harus menghadapi, mungkin, amukan Kagami?

Pada kemana coba otaknya! Baru dua hari yang lalu mereka dibuat sengsara, dan kini sudah akan disengsarakan lagi. Mau ditaruh mana muka Aomine, terlebih sejak insiden itu..

Well, Aomine memang pernah menciumnya ketika mereka sedang berada di apartemen Kagami tempo hari. Namun, ciuman itu tidak pernah dibahas! Mereka sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal itu! Tapi, mungkin.. yang kemarin memang berbeda. Aomine tahu itu. Dia tak seharusnya mencium Kagami saat pria bermanik crimson itu sedang tidur unyu. Karena, itu, tentu saja, akan dianggap 'ciuman-kasih-sayang-dan-penuh-cinta-dari-Aomine-Daiki-kepada-Kagami-Taiga-ketika-Kagami-Taiga-sedang-tidur-dengan-unyunya' atau semacam itu.

Dan, well, Kagami memang pernah melakukan coughblow coughjob padanya waktu ia sakit dulu. Tapi, itu juga mereka sudah tidak pernah membahasnya lagi! Mungkin saja waktu itu Kagami memang sedang tidak membawa akalnya bersamanya atau tidak bisa menahan nafsunya. Terlebih waktu itu Aomine sedang keras dan masih belum orgasme. Tentu saja sebagai teman yang baik, Kagami akan dengan senang hati membantunya. Mungkin saja..

Yeah, atau mungkin itu memang salah Aomine. Tidak. Tidak. Itu MEMANG salah Aomine. Entah dia harus berbuat apa kalau dia harus bertemu manik crimson yang indah itu lagi. Arrrrgggghhh! Semua ini sungguh membuat kepala Aomine rasanya ingin meledak! Kenapa tidak langsung ia katakan saja kalau ia menyukai Kagami saat itu juga!

Tunggu.. harusnya memang ia katakan saja kemarin.. ya.. kenapa tidak dia katakan saja ya..

-flash back-

"A-Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Aho!" teriak Kagami yang memasang wajah shock di depan wajah Aomine.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak—"

"Apanya yang tidak? Je-jelas-jelas kau barusan menciumku! D-dan.. Kau mau bilang tidak sengaja? Bilanglah tidak sengaja! A-Aku tidak akan percaya!" ucap Kagami marah-marah sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah menyala.

"Aku tau aku salah, tapi, dengarkan aku dulu! Aku—"

"Apa? Kau apa?" Kagami terdengar makin emosi. Aomine berdecih, dia berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Kagami untuk segera di dorongnya ke dinding pembatas lapangan.

"H-hei! Apa-apan kau!?"

"Dengarkan aku, Ka—"

"Tidak! Cepat lepaskan aku!" mata Kagami menyalang ke arah Aomine.

Deg.

Ya, hanya satu korbannya. Hati Aomine. Rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum melihat Kagami yang marah sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan paling sinis yang pernah dilihat oleh Aomine. Dia hanya mencium pria crimson itu dan pria itu harus marah padanya? Oh, benarkah?

"Aomine-kun? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Shit.

"Kuroko, suruh dia menyingkir sekarang juga." Kagami menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang baru saja datang dan memergoki mereka berdua. Rencananya memang malam ini Kuroko mau datang untuk meminjamkan buku catatan, tapi, pemandangan yang ia lihat barusan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat dan tetap dibiarkan.

"Aomine-kun, kau sudah mendengarnya kan? Lepaskan Kagami-kun." Aomine melirik Kuroko, barangkali ini adalah sebagian dari misinya. Tapi, dia tidak melihat kebohongan apapun di mata pria mungil itu. Sepertinya Kuroko serius. Dan Kuroko memang terlihat serius.

"Cih!" Aomine melepaskan cengkramannya dari pergelangan tangan Kagami. Kagami yang sudah terlepas dari Aomine langsung mengambil jarak dan berjalan ke arah Kuroko.

"Pikirkanlah perbuatanmu, Aomine-kun." Dan Kuroko membawa Kagami menghilang dari pandangan Aomine.

"Ck! Siaaall!" rutuknya sambil membawa diri itu pulang.

-end of flashback-

Jadi, ini semua adalah cerita tentang seorang pria tan yang berjalan melalui padang kesengsaraan dan rasa bersalah mendalam dengan rangkaian perjuangan yang harus dilalui untuk mencapai seberang. Dan seorang author yang makin lama makin melankolis.

Kembali kepada pria hot(dalam arti yang sebenarnya) kita. Aomine Daiki kini hanya tinggal beberapa blok dari kuburan kesengsaraan, yang seolah membuatnya merasa bahwa lebih baik langsung masuk neraka daripada di kubur dulu. Waktu janjian mereka masih 15 menit lagi, yang artinya dia masih terlalu cepat.

Jadilah ia berhenti sejenak di sebuah supermarket untuk sekedar mendinginkan kepala, hati, dan tubuhnya dari sinar matahari yang terik tentu saja. Yah, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Akashi itu. Bisa-bisanya mengajak ke pantai disaat cuacanya seindah ini. Yap. Indah dan membakar.

"Selamat datang di Indoapril! Selamat berbelanja!" oh, ya, dan tentu saja sapaan mbak-mbak yang jaga kasir itu cukup ramah dan membuat Aomine lebih dingin.

Bisa gitu ya?

Aomine berjalan sejenak di dalam toko itu dan menemukan kulkas es krim. Yah, sepertinya es krim bisa membuatnya lebih dingin lagi. Alhasil, digesernya pintu kulkas itu dan menemukan sebuah tangan di atas es krim yang ia pilih.

"Ck, es krim itu milikku." Ucap Aomine tanpa melihat sang pemilik tangan.

"Oh, yeah. Ambil saja."

Dan suara itu seketika membuat Aomine menoleh dengan unyu—bukan unyu—ganteng lebih tepatnya. Ah, bukan, maksudnya shock.

"Ka-Kagami!?"

"Aku bukan setan, Aho!"

Bukannya balik menyapa, yang ada malah Kagami memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang mematung.

Oh shit.

Ini memang salahku.

Dan kenapa aku tadi harus kaget?! Kenapa aku tidak minta maaf saja! Siaaaaaal!

Apa bisa lebih buruk lagi?

"Aomine-kun?"

Oh, tentu saja bisa..

"Aomine-kun, kau melihat Kagami-kun? Aku pergi ke bagian sunblock, dan aku berputar-putar mencarinya, namun belum bisa menemukannya juga." Ucap pria mungil bersurai biru yang kini bertanya pada Aomine dengan datarnya.

"Yahh.. Dia tadi lewat sini." Ucap Aomine penuh keputusasaan. Kuroko hanya ber-hmm, dan selangkah untuk beranjak pergi, namun ia berbalik.

"Oh. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama, Aomine-kun? Kau juga ikut ke pantai kan?" tanya Kuroko yang hampir saja ditolak oleh Aomine yang kemudian berpikir ulang.

Siapa tahu dia bisa bicara pada Kagami, atau semacamnya. Meskipun nanti-nanti juga bisa, ia tetap harus mencoba bicara secepatnya.

"Yeah, tak masalah."

Dan Aomine kembali berakhir di sini, di jalanan kota Tokyo menuju rumah Akashi yang tinggal beberapa blok ditemani sinar matahari musim panas yang terik bersama Kuroko dan Kagami yang kini berjalan mendahuluinya di depannya.

Aomine menghela napas. Kalau begini sih, dia tak akan dapat kesempatan untuk berbicara pada Kagami. Pasalnya, selain karena Aomine sama sekali tidak dianggap, setiap Aomine mau bicara, Kagami selalu mengajak Kuroko mengobrol. Apakah dirinya sehina itu? Rasanya ingin lompat dari gedung bertingkat dua ratus naik roket menuju inti bumi yang paling dalam, terus ikut iklan kopi bad day.

"Oi—"

"Hei Kuroko, lihat itu, adik itu lucu sekali ya!"

Okay. Dan ini sudah hampir ke lima belas kalinya Aomine berusaha memanggil Kagami. Sudah cukup. Dia sudah muak.

"Kagami!" Aominepun mencengkram tangan Kagami dan berusaha menariknya ke suatu tempat.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Kagami meronta minta dilepaskan. Namun, tentu saja kalian tahu, Aomine itu lebih kuat daripada Kagami.

"Aomine-kun! Jangan memaksa Kagami-kun!" Kuroko yang baru saja Aomine ingat masih ada disana, akhirnya ikut turun tangan.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal itu lagi, aku tidak segan-segan untuk berteriak." Kagami berakhir mengancam Aomine dengan seluruh tatapan bengisnya.

Aomine kembali shock dengan unyu.

Oh, for God's sake.. He did it again..

.

.

Akashi, serta beberapa anggota GoM lainnya, kecuali Aomine, Kagami, dan Kuroko tentu saja, kini tengah berdiri di lobby rumah Akashi yang amat-sangat mewah. Trip ini diikuti oleh semua anggota GoM dan beberapa tamu undangan, yaitu, Takao Kazunari, Imayoshi Shouichi, Hyuuga Junpei—yang entah mengapa juga ikut diajak, dan tentu saja, Momoi yang membawa serta pelatih seirin, Aida Riko. Teman seperfujoshiannya.

Oh, bertanya-tanya kemana Nijimura dan Haizaki? Kalian akan menemukannya di side story fic ini :v /woy /malah promosi

Bukan bermaksud njodoh-njodohin Imayoshi sama Hyuuga karena author juga ngeship mereka, namun, semua ini tetap dalam kendali Bang Juro yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di pelaminan—maksud saya, di gerbang depan rumahnya, menunggu tiga orang yang sepertinya ketiduran di bawah pohon karena balapan dengan siput.

Dan, beberapa detik setelah Akashi melirik jam terakhir kali, merekapun muncul di ujung jalan dengan hawa yang sangat panas, wajah yang ditekuk, dengan seorang pria mungil menjauhkan sahabatnya yang lebih besar dari sahabat besarnya yang lain yang kulitnya lebih hitam.

Oke, kalimat tadi cukup sulit.

Jadi pada intinya adalah, Akashi yang sudah nyaris berkulit bak Aomine itu berteriak menyuruh mereka agar berjalan lebih cepat tanpa perlu memamerkan adegan 'jangan deketin sahabat gue' dari kejauhan itu.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali sih? Kalian telat satu menit dari waktu janjian tahu!" ucap Akashi sambil menyuruh mereka masuk untuk berkumpul di lobby terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun, tadi kami ada masalah teknis sebentar." Ucap Kuroko sambil melirik Aomine sinis. Aah, poor Aomine. Ia kembali jadi korban. Ah, dia bukan korban, karena dialah pelakunya.

Aomine kembali menghela napas.

"Baiklah, minna. Aku memanggil kalian kesini karena memang ditujukan untuk berlibur. Jadi, aku tidak akan memberi hukuman apa-apa untuk kalian hari ini. Yah, kalau-kalau ada yang melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan. Dan kuharap, semua masalah pribadi bisa cepat terselesaikan." Ucap Akashi dengan tumbennya. Serius. Tumben sekali Akashi mau sebaik ini pada mantan anggotanya bahkan ia sampai bela-belain bawa undangan non-anggota ke acara trip ini. Well, mungkin dia salah makan. Atau dikutuk Murasakibara karena minta makanannya.

"Oh, iya, malam ini kita akan menginap di villa ku di sana. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir soal biaya penginapan dan biaya makan." Tambah Akashi sebelum menyuruh semua peserta trip itu mempersiapkan barang bawaan mereka.

Setelah menyiapkan semua barang dan siap berangkat, tepat pukul 10 pagi waktu setempat, mereka berangkat menuju pantai.

.

.

* * *

**PLAN 4**

**TUMBAL: LASKAR RAMBUT PELANGI, DAN TAMU UNDANGAN**

**TARGET: TETAP KAGAMI TAIGA**

**MISI :MENYATUKAN PAK MIN DAN MAS AGAM**

* * *

.

.

"Waaaaahhhh, pantaaaaai! Kimochii!" ujar seorang wanita bersurai pink bertubuh sintal dan montok yang kini menikmati segarnya angin laut dari balik balkon villa Akashi yang megah itu.

"Momoi-san, sebaiknya kita bereskan barang-barang kita dulu!" Ucap wanita yang lain, satu-satunya wanita setelah Momoi Satsuki yang mengikuti trip ini, Aida Riko.

"Hai!" Momoipun menyusul wanita lainnya dengan bersemangat.

Oh, lihatlah laut musim panas yang sungguh menawan itu. Warna biru muda dan biru tua bertaut di ujung cakrawala, mempersembahkan keindahan yang sangat mempesona. Tak ayal, keluarga Akashi rela membuat villa di tempat seperti ini, karena memang tak ada ruginya.

Namun, naas, bergeser dari pemandangan laut yang amat sangat indah itu, kita juga dapat melihat pemandangan nista yang cukup tidak mengindahkan pengelihatan, dimana ada beberapa pria yang sedang berdebat soal teman sekamar.

"Oh, kumohon Akashi, aku tidak ingin sekamar dengannya!" ucap seorang pria tamvan berkulit remang pada pria lainnya yang selisih tingginya cukup—sangat—jauh.

AMPUN BANG! AMPUN!

"Maaf, Daiki. Tapi, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kau harus sekamar dengan Taiga. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa pulang." Ucap sang pemilik villa dengan angkuhnya. Beberapa pria disana hanya berani menonton tanpa menginterupsi, karena mereka tidak mau ambil resiko.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku bisa pulang naik apa kalau supirmu sudah kau suruh pergi tadi!?" Aomine kembali memprotes.

"Jadi, kau mau pulang atau sekamar dengan Taiga?" ckris. Ckris. Kini Akashi yang memojokkan seme malang kita dengan gunting saktinya. Penonton disana hanya menelan ludah. Lebih takut dari pada orang yang berdebat sendiri.

"Cih." Dan yak! Aomine Daiki sudah selesai dengan protesnya dan membawa barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kamar yang akan digunakan oleh Aomine cukup mewah. Disana terdapat balkon yang mengarah langsung ke laut, kamar mandi dalam, AC, televisi, dan apapun yang bisa kau temukan di hotel bintang lima, termasuk sebuah bed ukuran king yang ada di teng—

Tunggu dulu.

Apa?

.

.

BED UKURAN KING?

AKASHI SUDAH GILA?

DIA MAU MEMBIARKAN AOMINE TIDUR BERSAMA DENGAN KAGAMI DI SATU KASUR? DALAM KEADAAN BEGINI!?

Sepertinya Aomine memang harus memeriksakan kejiwaan mantan kaptennya itu.

Oh. Crap.

.

.

"Dai-chaaaan! Dai-chaaan! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Semuanya sudah berangkat ke pantai! Kau tidak mau ikut?" suara Momoi terdengar menggelegar dari pintu kamar Aomine yang terbuka.

"Hnng, kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul." Balas pria dim itu malas. Dia memang merasa sangat malas. Lihat saja sinar matahari yang terik itu! Bisa-bisa kulitnya tambah hangus.

Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan kulitmu Aomine-kun?

Yah, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu. Ia masih memikirkan cara bagaimana agar ia bisa minta maaf pada Kagami. Bahkan, setelah Kagami menaruh semua barangnya di kamar tadi, pria crimson itu langsung pergi tanpa mau menatap Aomine yang masih shock di pojokan kamar.

Bagaimana ia bisa bersenang-senang kalau begini caranya? Kagami tak bisa lepas dari otaknya! Saat ini yang ada di pikiran Aomine hanya Kagami seorang. Yap. Pria yang kini sedang topless dengan indahnya. Yap. Pria yang kini terlihat sangat berkilauan dari balkon kamar Aomine. Pria yang.. tunggu.. apa? Berenang berdua dengan Kise?

"Ck.. Kise sialaaannn!" dan Aomine hampir saja lompat dari balkon kalau tidak ada akal sehat yang mencegahnya.

Kalau dia lompat dari sana, dia bisa saja mati, karena di bawah itu laut, dan dia tidak bisa berenang. Kalaupun ia menghajar Kise disana, toh nanti Kagami akan memarahinya lagi dan makin membencinya. Meskipun ia ingin menghajar Kise, memangnya dia siapanya Kagami yang boleh melarang-larang pria itu untuk bermain bersama temannya?

Itu dan Aomine mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlari ke pantai dan mengejar Kise. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah kasur yang akan digunakannya dan Kagami untuk tidur malam ini, dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Kasur itu sungguh empuk, berbeda dengan miliknya di rumah.

Terus kenapa Aomine-kun?

Tidak apa-apa, cuma curhat kok. Ia merasakan hembusan angin yang masuk melalui balkon kamar yang meniup tirai jendelanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya.

"Chikuso…"

.

.

"Fuh! Dasar Kise.. pasirnya masuk semua kan.. tapi itu cukup menyenangkan.." ucap seorang pria crimson bertinggi 190 cm yang kini tengah berjalan di pinggir pantai di sore yang hangat itu. Tubuhnya di penuhi pasir yang baru saja digunakan oleh Kise Ryouta, sang pelaku, untuk membenamnya hingga sebatas kepala. Dan tadaa, sekarang ia mencari kamar mandi umum untuk membilas tubuhnya.

"Ah, itu dia." Kagami melihat sebuah palang toilet umum dan mengikuti arah palang itu.

Sudah hampir seharian ini dia bermain di pantai bersama teman-temannya, dan ia juga tidak percaya bahwa kaptennya ada something dengan kapten dari Touou yang sepertinya matanya belekan. Terlebih, ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya sampai sekarang. Dia belum sekalipun melihat Aomine di pantai, dan ini sudah hampir petang.

"Haaahh.. mungkin aku sudah terlalu berlebihan. Aku harus minta maaf padanya nanti." Ucap pemilik rambut merah bata itu sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin.

..

..

..

Eh..? Terasa.. dingin?

Kagami menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan yang terlihat hanya pepohonan rimbun dengan sinar matahari sore yang masuk ke celah-clah dedaunan. Gulp.

Bwooosshh.. angin meniup tubuh Kagami yang topless itu. Meniup rambutnya yang basah dan dipenuhi pasir.

"Mati aku…."

.

.

"Nee, Aka-chin, ayo bakar dagingnya sekarang.. aku lapar.." Murasakibara tak henti-hentinya merecoki Akashi yang masih sibuk meracik saus.

"Bakarlah dagingmu sendiri, Atsushi."

"Shin-chaaan! Ayo kita siapkan piringnya."

"Siapkan saja sendiri-nanodayo."

"E-eh, Kurokochiii! Kau dimana!? Aku sudah membeli es young coconut nya nih!"

"Aku di sini, Kise-kun."

"Gyaaaa! Kurokocchi! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu-ssu!"

Seperti itulah kira-kira keramaian di balkon luas di samping villa Akashi yang berhadapan langsung dengan laut. Matahari baru saja terbenam, dan kini para anggota trip itu sedang bersiap untuk acara barbekyuan—yang tentu saja dibiayai oleh Bang Juro.

"Nee, Hyuuga-kun! Jangan berduaan dengan Imayoshi-kun terus! Kemarilah, bantu kami!" ucap Aida Riko pada pria berkacamata yang kini tengah duduk di ujung balkon bersama pria berkacamata lainnya yang sepertinya sedang belekan

"A-Apa? Siapa yang berduaan! Kami sedang menyiapkan arang yang akan digunakan tahu!" kilah sang kapten tidak terima.

"Menyiapkan arang atau menyiapkan hati tuh!?" tiba-tiba Momoi Satsuki merangkul pundak Riko dan ikutan nimbrung. Riko cekikikan menanggapi komentar Momoi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal arang, si Aominecchi kemana ya? Kok nggak keliatan dari tadi?" Kisepun ikut menyahuti. Ucapan Kise sepertinya cukup direspon karena semua orang yang ada disana kini saling pandang.

"Ah, aku ingat! Tadi siang sih Dai-chan masih di kamar.. katanya mau menyusul, tapi sepertinya dia ketiduran." Tebakan yang tepat, Momoi-san.

"Lho, ngomong-ngomong, kok si Kagami juga tidak ada?" kini Takao yang bertanya.

"Tadi dia bilang mau membilas tubuhnya sehabis ku kubur di pasir-ssu. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang berada di kamar, bersama Aominecchi." Ucap Kise yang diikuti seringaian dari orang-orang yang mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Mungkin mereka sudah rujuk. Biarkan saja!" ucap Imayoshi sambil memasukkan arang ke dalam plastik.

"Tapi, tadi pagi mereka masih berantem-berantem aja tuh, masa udah baikan sih?" kali ini Kuroko yang mendapatkan perhatian banyak warga.

"Mereka itu labil-nanodayo. Tapi, menurut oha-asa, hari ini adalah hari sial untuk Leo. Bukannya aku khawatir pada Kagami atau apa-nanodayo, aku hanya memperingatkan kalian."

"Hmm, setidaknya ada yang memanggil mereka ke sini untuk ikut makan malam." Ucap Hyuuga yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari peserta lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, Ryouta, pergilah jemput mereka." Titah Akashi.

"Hai!" dan dengan segera, Kise meluncur masuk ke dalam villa. Sambil sesekali bersiul, ia akhirnya sampai di depan kamar Aomine yang terbuka. Dan benar saja, si pemilik kamar tengah tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kise memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dasar Aominecchi pemalas!" Kisepun masuk ke dalam kamar dan mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Aomine.

"Aominecchiiiii! Banguuuunn! Sudah waktunya makan malam!"

"Ngg.. Kagami…?" racau Aomine yang masih setengah sadar.

"Aominecchi, harusnya aku yang bertanya di mana Kagamicchi!" Kise kembali mengguncang tubuh Aomine.

"Tch.. Ngantuuukk.." Aomine malah berbalik memunggungi Kise dan kembali menyamankan dirinya.

"Banguuuunn! Aominechiiii! Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang juga, kau tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam!" ancam Kise. Terdengar suara geraman dari pemuda bersurai navy yang akhirnya terduduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku sudah bangun! Aku sudah bangun! Hoaaaaahhhhhmmmm.."

"Aominecchiiiii! Ababmu bauuuu! Cepat sikat gigi!"

"Cerewet kau, Kise.." dan sedetik kemudian Aomine masuk kamar mandi. Rupanya ia memikirkan protes dari Kise tadi.

"Dasar Ahominecchi!" rutuk Kise. Kisepun keluar dari kamar Aomine dan kembali ke tempat teman-temannya.

.

.

"Hoooaaahhhhmm!" Aomine meregangkan ototnya yang cukup pegal akibat terlalu lama boci. Dielusnya perut sixpack yang sudah keroncongan minta diisi itu. Yah, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya di balkon.

Haah.. Aomine menghela napas. Kira-kira di sana ada Kagami tidak ya? Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan pemuda crimson itu untuk segera minta maaf. Paling tidak, itulah yang sudah ia putuskan. Ia akan minta maaf, baik-baik.

Aomine kembali menghela napas. Kira-kira, apa reaksi Kagami nanti? Apa dia akan marah lagi.. atau ia minta padanya agar tidak usah menampakkan diri dihadapannya lagi?

Ukh. Memikirkannya saja sudah bikin hati nyut-nyutan.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menyerah. Kalau memang Kagami tidak mau memaafkannya, ia akan kembali minta maaf sampai pria crimson itu memaafkannya.

Aaaaaarrgghh!

Pemuda navy kita mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia akhirnya hanya pasrah. yang penting ia sudah minta maaf.

Dan, oh, lihat. Itu balkonnya sudah bisa terlihat. Sebaiknya ia bergegas kesana dan menemui Kagami.

"Heei, Aominecchi! Kau sudah sikat gigi?" ini adalah pertanyaan paling absurd yang didapatkan Aomine begitu ia melihat keramaian di balkon yang luas itu.

"Ck, berisik kau, Kise." Gerutu Aomine yang kemudian diikuti cekikikan dari peserta trip lainnya. Ia kemudian melongokkan kepalanya dan menyapukan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencari pria bersurai merah. Ah, ketemu!

"Jangan memandangku begitu, Daiki. Itu menjijikkan." Ckris. Oh, ternyata salah orang. Kembali ia mencari orang yang dicarinya, namun nihil, tak ada pria crimson itu.

"Oi, Midorima, kemana Kagami?" Tanya Aomine pada akhirnya. Midorima yang sedang menyusun piring menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun.

"Kenapa tanya padaku-nanodayo? Bukankah kau harusnya sedang bersamanya?"

"Haaah? Sejak kapan aku bersama Kagami?"

"Mana aku tau-nanodayo."

"Ck, tidak berguna." Aomine akhirnya beralih ke Momoi yang sedang asyik memotong daging bersama Riko.

"Oi, Satsuki, mana Kagami?"

"Lho, bukankah Kagami sedang bersamamu di kamar?" rupanya reaksi Momoi tidak beda jauh dari Midorima.

"Ck, aku dari tadi tidur di kamar tahu! Dan aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya!"

"Yakan kau tidur, Aominecchi! Masa bisa lihat?" tiba-tiba Kise ikutan nimbrung. Benar juga perkataan si Kise. Tapi tetap saja!

"Arrgghh! Memangnya tadi dia bilang mau kemana?" Aomine akhirnya kesal juga karena teman-temannya menganggapnya sedang bersama Kagami. Mana bisa dia sedang bersama Kagami sedangkan ia dan Kagami sedang dalam kondisi 'hubungan kritis' seperti itu.

"Terakhir kali sih, dia bilang dia mau membilas tubuhnya. Kalau benar, dia pasti membilas di kamarnya kan? Dan kamar Aominecchi adalah kamarnya juga!" ucapan Kise diikuti anggukan setuju dari semua orang disana, termasuk yang tadinya nggak ikutan.

"Tapi yang jelas sekarang aku tidak bersamanya! Puas!" kini Aomine dilanda panik.

"Daiki, tenanglah. Lebih baik kau mengecek kamarmu dulu. Siapa tau dia ada di kamar mandi?" Akashi akhirnya turun tangan.

"Dia tidak ada di kamar mandi, Akashi! Aku baru saja dari kamar mandi!" Aomine kembali mengacak rambutnya.

"Ah, mungkin dia membilas badannya di kamar mandi umum? Apakah di sekitar sini ada kamar mandi umum?" Riko menanggapi.

"Ada. Tapi jaraknya lumayan jauh. Kau harus melewati jalan setapak di dekat hutan sebelah sana. Kalau sudah malam begini biasanya sudah tidak ada yang lewat situ, karena sudah ada jalan raya, dan kalaupun lewat sana, pasti mereka akan tersesat." Ucap Akashi menjelaskan. Semua orang mengangguk sambil berpikir. Penjelasan itu memang cukup masuk akal kalau..

"KAGAMI TERSESAT!" dengan teriakan horror dari semua orang itu, Aomine langsung berlari meninggalkan gerombolan lewat tangga di ujung balkon.

"Oi, Aomine! Jangan ceroboh! Kembali kesini!" Imayoshi meneriaki Aomine yang sudah berlari kian menjauh.

"Dai-chan! Belum tentu dia kesana!"

"Aominecchi! Tunggu!"

Namun tak ada satupun suara yang mampu memanggil kembali Aomine.

"Minna-san! Tetap tenang! Aku tidak yakin apa dia benar disana atau tidak, karena penunjuk jalannya sudah cukup usang." Ucap Akashi.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia mengikuti petunjuk jalan itu? Dia kan bodoh!" ucap Hyuuga yang sudah terlihat frustasi seperti ditinggal oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Atsushi, Ryouta, Satsuki! Coba cari Taiga di dalam villa." Perintah Akashi, "Aida, Junpei dan Shouichi, aku minta kalian untuk menyusul Daiki, aku akan mencarikan senter dan kompas. Shintarou dan Kazunari, cari di wilayah sekitar villa. Aku akan menelpon bantuan jika Daiki dan Taiga tidak ditemukan."

Dan dengan titah itu, mereka semua segera melakukan tugas masing-masing tanpa mengingat daging yang naasnya dilupakan di atas meja.

.

.

Meanwhile..

.

.

"Cih.. Siaaaaalll.. Hatchu!" Kagami masih berjalan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Angin malam di musim panas memang tidak terlalu dingin, namun tetap cukup dingin untuk menusuk tubuhnya yang tidak menggunakan apapun kecuali celana pendek yang sudah hampir kering dan penuh pasir, "bisa-bisanya aku nyasar malam-malam di tengah hutan seperti ini."

Kagami kembali mengelus tubuhnya yang sudah sejak tadi kedinginan. Dia yakin sepulangnya dari sini, dia akan kena flu dan masuk angin. Itupun kalau dia yakin ditemukan dan bisa pulang. Kalau tidak… entahlah. Haaaaaahhh.. mana besok ulang tahunnya lagi. Benar-benar sial.

Pemuda crimson itupun meneruskan perjalanannya mencari titik terang. Maksudnya, lampu. Siapa tau ada yang tinggal di dalam hutan ini dan bisa dimintai tolong. Namun, nihil, sudah beberapa lama Kagami kembali berjalan, dan tak ada siapapun di luar sana.

"Hatchuu! Ck.. siaaaal. Siapapun! Tolong!" Kagami berteriak, berharap ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Kepalanya sudah semakin pening. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Terlebih dia belum makan apapun sejak siang.

Wooosshh..

Angin kembali bertiup dengan kencangnya. Kagami yang kedinginan akhirnya hanya duduk di salah satu pohon, pasrah.

"Hhh.. Aominee.. Tolong aku.." sudut matanya menggenangkan air yang siap tumpah. Ia duduk sambil memeluk kakinya, sampai...

"Kagamiiiii! Kau dimana Kagamiiiiiii!" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Kagami itu memaksa mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Ah.. Aomine!" teriaknya dengan suara parau. Ia berusaha mencari asal suara Aomine.

"Kagamii! Kau bisa mendengarku!? Kau dimanaaa?"

"Aomine, aku disini!" ucap Kagami, yang bahkan dia sendiri yakin Aomine tidak akan bisa mendengarnya, sambil mencoba berdiri, "ukh.. kepalaku.." ia kemudian mengerjapkan matanya yang tiba-tiba berkunang-kunang.

"Kagamiiii!" ah, itu dia! Kagami bisa melihat Aomine yang.. kelihatan sangat panik. Kagami tersenyum, ia berjalan terseok-seok sambil mengambil kerikil dan melemparkannya ke arah Aomine.

Sekali. Tidak berhasil.

Dua kali. Hampir kena.

Tiga kali..

"Auch!" wow, tepat di jidatnya! Dengan demikian, Aomine menoleh mencari arah lemparan batu itu, dan menemukan Kagami yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kaga..mi.." wajah Aomine terlihat sangat lega. Sangat bahagia. Ah, bahkan lihat, air matanya sudah mengalir sebelum milik Kagami. Kagami menyukai wajah sekali dia bisa melihat Aomine yang menangis. Aominepun berlari menuju pemuda topless itu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ka-Kagami, kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Kumohon, jangan ceroboh seperti itu lagi…" ucap Aomine di ceruk leher Kagami. Kagami tertawa renyah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aho." Itu dan mereka tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya berpelukan. Hanya itu yang mereka butuhkan, hingga Aomine melepaskan pelukannya dan melepaskan sweater yang dikenakannya.

"Pakailah ini. Maaf, aku hanya membawa ini." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sweater itu pada Kagami.

"T-terimakasih." Kagami blushing. Ah, lihat.. betapa unyunya uke kita. Sang ukepun mengenakan sweater dari semenya dan merasakan kehangatan yang masih berbekas. Wangi khas Aomine yang menguar dari sweater yang ia kenakan, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman.

"Aku juga minta maaf, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini." Aomine duduk di bawah salah satu pohon. Merasa bersalah karena dia merasa sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Tak apa.." balas Kagami yang juga ikut duduk di sebelah Aomine. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara, mereka menikmati keheningan itu. Namun, ada satu orang yang fangirlingan di luar sana, yaitu authornya.

Ganggu banget sumpah lu thor /tabok

"Euhmm.. Kagami.." akhirnya Aomine bersuara. Kagami menoleh.

"Hmm..?"

"Maaf aku menciummu kemarin.. Aku tau.. Aku memang salah.." ucapnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hmm.. lalu? Hanya itu?"

"Lalu.. aku menyukaimu Kagami.. Karena itu aku menciummu. Aku tak tahan melihatmu yang tanpa pertahanan itu.. jadi.. aku minta maaf.." Aomine yang berada di kegelapan itu makin gelap saja karena wajahnya yang blushing. Dan reaksi yang diberikan Kagami sungguh-sungguh diluar dugaan. Tebak apa? Menampar Aomine? Hebukan, tapi kuman yang berevolusi—ups, maksud author…

"Pfffttttttt! Hahahahahahahaha! Huahahahaha!" Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berguling-guling di tanah.

Aomine cengo. Kagami… tertawa?

"Coba lihat wajahmu itu, Aho! Huahahahaha! Kau harus berkaca!"

Okay.. ini tidak lucu.

"Oi. Aku serius tahu, Bakagami!" ucap Aomine mulai kesal. Tawa Kagami mulai mereda, dan sama sekali berakhir ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Aomine. Lalu ia memegangi kedua pipi Aomine dengan tangannya dan duduk dihadapan Aomine sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga serius, Aomine." Masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Kagamipun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Aomine. Singkat. Lalu ia melepaskannya.

"A-apa yang..?!" kini giliran Aomine yang bingung. Bukankah Kagami seharusnya masih marah padanya? Tapi.. kenapa..

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, Aomine.. Aku juga menyukaimu kok." Ucap Kagami sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan pipinya yang merah terkena sinar bulan.

Oh shit!

Tuhan.. bolehkah Aomine menyerangnya? Dia begitu.. begitu maniiiiss! Tuhan, kalau masih belum boleh, tolong tahan napsu hambamu yang ngeres ini.. Kalau boleh, berikan hambamu ini petunjuk..

Dan saat itu juga Kagami memejamkan matanya.

Fuck!

Apakah ini tandanya Aomine sudah boleh menyerangnya? Apakah sudah halal?

Bathump.

Bathump.

Aomine mendekatkan bibirnya.

Bathump.

Bathump.

Sedikit lagi..

Bathump.

Ah, napas hangat Kagami sudah terasa..

Bathump.

"Ah! Hyuuga-kun! Mereka ada disana!"

.

JEGER.

.

Bibir yang hampir menyatu itu kini menjauh secepat sonic yang dipakein jet.

"Cih. Sialaaaaaaannnnnnnnn.." bisik Aomine yang kini sudah sematang arang. Tak terkecuali Kagami yang sudah tepar dengan wajah yang sangat panas.

"Kagami, Aomine, kalian tak apa?" Hyuuga berlari ke arah mereka sambil panik.

"Hmm.." Aomine menanggapi dengan malas.

"Huuuhhh.. Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja.." Imayoshi ikut menghela napas lega.

"Yoooossshh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke villa!" Aida Riko bersemangat.

.

.

"Yattaaaaa..!" Imayoshi meregangkan ototnya begitu mereka melihat jalan keluar dari pepohonan itu.

"Nee, Aomine-kun.. Kagami-kun.. jadi, kalian sudah baikan?" Aida Riko menggoda dua orang yang kini tengah bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya.

"Cih.. tak usah mengurusi urusan kami. Urusi urusanmu sendiri." Ucap Aomine dengan ketus diikuti oleh injakan kaki dari Kagami.

"Auch! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku!?" Aomine mengaduh sambil meloncat-loncat memegangi kakinya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Kalau ditanya orang harus dijawab dengan sopan, Ahomine!" nasehat mami Kagami.

"Jadi kau mau aku menjawab apa hah?"

Blush.

"E-ettoo.. A-anoo.."

"Hihihi.. Sudahlah Kagami-kun, tidak apa-apa.. Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu." Ucap Riko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe.. maaf couch.." ucap Kagami yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aomine tersenyum melihat Kagami yang masih blushing itu. Rasanya sangat bahagia melihat orang yang disayanginya bisa sebahagia itu.. terlebih lagi, di sisinya. Aomine tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Kagami bisa menjadi miliknya..

Eh..

Tunggu dulu..

Mereka pacaran kan?

.

.

"Eh, lihat! Itu Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi! Akashicchi, kemarilah Akashicchi!"

Ckris.

"Kau berisik sekali Ryouta, aku juga bisa melihat mereka dari sini. Dasar Daiki dan Taiga sialan. Merepotkan saja."

Ckris.

"Waaaah, mereka terlihat sangat akrab ya, Shin-chan!"

"Memangnya aku peduli-nanodayo."

"Ahhh, syukurlah sepertinya mereka sudah akur.."

"Kau benar Momoicchi! Lihat! Mereka bergandengan tangan!"

"Nee, Aka-chin, ayo kita bakar dagingnya.. aku sudah lapar."

"Ah, kau benar Atsushi. Cepat siapkan dagingnya, kita akan makan malam sekarang."

"Yeeeaaaahhh.. Aka-chin, aku mencintaimu. /ketjup klomoh/"

"Atsushi, hentikan. Itu sangat menjijikkan."

Ckris.

Aahh, pemandangan yang sungguh menyenangkan melihat semua orang tersenyum.. Termasuk pemandangan Aomine dan Kagami yang kini diam-diam masuk ke dalam villa setelah semuanya selesai makan malam..

.

.

* * *

Tbc~

* * *

**A/N**: Boci: Bobok Ciang :3 dan, yataaa~ akhirnya update juga~ maaf reader, authornya lagi hobi ngerusuh di fb, terus lupa sama update X"")) Maaf juga karena chap ini humornya ga banyak-banyak amat :"") author lagi broken nih hehe :"")) Keep reading ya minna-san~ terima kasih mau membaca :"")

* * *

At last but not least, review onegaishimasuuu~~


	6. Chapter 6

"Aomine, apa nggak apa-apa kita pergi duluan? Nggak enak sama yang lain nih.." Kagami mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Aomine.

"Sudahlah, memangnya siapa yang peduli.." ucap Aomine ngawur seperti biasanya.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh begitu.. Mereka sudah baik-baik mau menolong kita tadi.." ucap Kagami lagi. Duh, Mas Agam, apa nggak ngerasa kalo Aomine udah napsu abis? Liat tuh mukanya yang makin item.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kagami terasa terhempas dan kini punggungnya sudah menempel di dinding dengan lengan Aomine mengurung di kedua sisi.

"A-Aomine? Ada apa?" tanya Kagami dengan polosnya. Aomine facepalm. Tapi dia facepalmnya nggak pake tangan. Kan tangannya dipake buat ngurung Kagami. Nanti kalo dia pake tangan, Kagaminya bisa kabur, terus dia ga jadi—

Thor, lanjutin aja.

Okey. Dengan wajah memerah, Aomine hanya memandang Kagami, berharap Kagami mengerti. Dan sebenarnya Kagami sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kau tau Kagami, tadi itu, mereka mengganggu.. bukannya menolong.." ucap Aomine dengan tidak tau diuntungnya.

Blush.

Bodohnya, Kagami juga telah setuju dengan munculnya blushing di wajahnya. Melihat reaksi Kagami itu, Aominepun menggapai dagu Kagami dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke mata Aomine. Seolah tersihir, Kagami terkunci oleh mata Aomine dan mereka saling menatap keindahan satu sama lain. Pemuda dim itupun kemudian dengan bego bertanya, "hei, cantik.. bolehkah.. aku menciummu?"

Kagami yang ditanya tentu saja makin blushing dengan mulusnya. Wajahnya panas-dingin. Sebenarnya ia sudah tak tega kalau harus menolak. Lagipula, ia memang mau banget dicium Aomine.. Tapi, ini terlalu awkward! Masa mau nyium aja pake minta sih? Langsung aja kelleus..

Ntar kalo langsung serang, malah marah, Mas?

Kalo sekarang kan keadaannya udah beda.

Gulp.

Anggukan pelan Kagami disambut senyum lembut oleh Aomine. Kagami hanya bisa menatap mata Aomine yang kini makin menggelap. Udah kulit gelap, mata gelap, iapun jadi tak terlihat. Meskipun begitu, hanya Mas Agam yang mampu melihat betapa indahnya warna sapphire yang memantul dari iris mata pemuda bersurai navy di depannya. Sungguh indah seakan dapat menariknya ke dunianya. Terlebih senyumannya yang kini Aomine sunggingkan.. betapa inginnya Kagami menjadi satu-satunya orang yang diberi senyum selembut itu dari Aomine.

"A-aho.. kenapa kau harus berta— mnghh.."

Itu, dan yang kini Kagami rasakan adalah sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan sangat nyaman. Ya, Aomine sedang menciumnya, dengan sangat lembut, sampai-sampai ia berpikir, benarkah orang yang menciumnya ini adalah Aomine? Seingatnya, ciuman dari Aomine itu selalu ganas dan sangat menggai—ups. Aib.

Mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir selama beberapa saat, sampai ketika Aomine mulai melumat bibir Kagami perlahan dan sangat lembut. Kagami merasakan wajahnya sudah panas ketika ia membalas ciuman dari Aomine. Kedua tangannya yang mulai terasa lemas, menggapai kaos Aomine seadanya.

Malu dan bahagia, mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Kagami saat ini. Cengkraman Kagami di kaos Aomine semakin erat ketika lumatan Aomine kian mengganas.

"Mmhh.." Kagamipun meloloskan erangan pertamanya. Aomine tersenyum singkat di sela-sela ciuman mereka, namun, segera ia lumat kembali bibir nikmat Kagaminya itu. Betapa bahagianya Aomine bisa mendengar suara itu lagi setelah 'ciuman game' mereka di taman bermain tempo hari. Terlebih, ia sudah sangat merindukan rasa bibir plum Kagami yang sangat menggairahkan itu.

Aomine yang sudah semakin panas itu kemudian menjilat bibir pemuda di hadapannya, berusaha memberi tahu pemuda crimson itu bahwa ia ingin mencicipinya lebih jauh lagi. Pemilik bibir yang dimintai izin hanya bisa mengerang, namun mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pemilik lidah. Perlahan, Kagami membuka mulutnya untuk Aomine. Tanpa basa-basi, Aomine menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Kagami dan kembali menciumnya dengan ganas.

Kagami yang sudah merasakan rasa Aominepun tanpa butuh waktu lama, juga berusaha mengimbangi sapuan lidah Aomine di dalam mulutnya. Mereka berduapun menari-nari bersama lidah mereka di dalam mulut Kagami. Saliva mereka bercampur. Bahkan ada yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Kagami.

Oh. God.

Aomine is a good kisser.

Tangan Aomine yang tadinya memegangi pipi Kagami, kini sudah berada di belakang lehernya, berusaha menarik Kagami lebih dekat lagi, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Namun, kebutuhan akan oksigen tidak akan dipungkiri oleh kedua makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi itu. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membuat seuntai benang saliva yang kemudian terputus dan menempel di dagu Kagami.

Oh, reader.. betapa manisnya uke kita. Lihatlah, wajah erotisnya yang seolah berkata 'Aomine, aku mau lebih' itu. Suara napas Kagami yang terengah-engah dan terputus-putus itu bagaikan pompa nafsu untuk Aomine yang kini sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan gairahnya. Kembali Aomine menyerang bibir Kagami dengan ganas.

"Mnnghh.." Kagami mendesah merasakan lidah Aomine yang lagi-lagi menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengobrak-abrik isinya dan berusaha merasakan lebih banyak rasa Kagami. Satu tangan Aomine yang awalnya menganggur, kini sudah mulai gatal untuk sesekali menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus yang sedang Kagami kenakan, dan mengelus pinggang sang crimson.

"Nnggghhmmm.." desah Kagami lagi dengan seksinya.

Aomine hanya tidak tau kalau sebenarnya itu desahan kegelian.

**.**

**.**

**Mission Failed?**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

**A fanfiction from salmoow**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: (Aomine Daiki &amp; Kagami Taiga) Generation of Miracles, hints: MidoTaka, ImaHyu, AkaKuro.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Lovey Dovey, Fluffy, dll :v**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!:** This fiction contains mature contents~ So, for underage, please stay back. My first yaoi rated M. Jadi, maafkan saya kalau ceritanya agak abal dan tidak menarik untuk dilihat. Humor sangat kurang. Typos. OOC. Pemilihan bahasa yang tidak tepat. Berpotensi mengakibatkan muntaber, panu, kadas, kurap, dll.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

.

Oke. Ini sudah tengah malam. Selain waktunya bagi cinderella untuk segera bertransformasi, ini juga waktunya bagi Aomine untuk kembali menggoda Kagami.

Cup.. suara decakan bibir yang berpisah menggema di koridor itu.

"Mau melanjutkan di kamar?"

Blush!

.

.

.

"Mgh.. A-Aomine.." Kagami mendesah keenakan ketika Aomine membuat tanda di lehernya sambil sesekali menarik-narik, mengelus, dan memainkan nipple dengan tangan dimnya. Setelah beberapa saat bermukim di leher, lidah Aomine beralih untuk membuat jejak saliva menuju dada putih Kagami. Dijilatnya nipple yang sudah menjadi bekas mainan tangannya.

"Ahhnn.." Kagami kembali mendesah sambil menutupi wajahnya yang semerah saus tomat curah. Aomine yang melihat hal itu tentu saja semakin ingin menggoda Kagami.

"Hei, jangan kau tutupi wajahmu.. Aku ingin melihatnya," ucap Aomine menghentikan permainan mereka.

"A-Aho, ja-jangan lihat!" Kagami menolak untuk menyingkirkan tangannya. Aominepun menarik satu tangan Kagami yang ternyata dengan mudah tersingkir dari wajahnya yang..

"Kau manis sekali, sayang.." Aomine menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"U-urusaaaaaiii!" Kagami setengah berteriak, karena sebenarnya berteriakpun ia sudah tak sanggup, saking lemasnya.

"Ah, satu lagi.. aku ingin diriku menjadi yang pertama mengucapkannya.." Aomine kemudian merundukkan wajahnya untuk mengecup singkat bibir Kagami untuk segera berbisik ke telinga Kagami.

"Happy birthday, Taiga.." ucap Aomine dengan nada paling seduktif yang pernah terdengar oleh telinga pria crimson itu. Sekali lagi, the man on top itu menjilat dan mengecup cuping telinga Kagami yang sudah amat sangat merah sekali. Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Kagami tersenyum ke arah Aomine yang menatapnya intens.

"Arigatou.." merekapun kembali berciuman, menyesap rasa satu sama lain..

Namun, semua berubah ketika..

"Selamat ulang tahun Kagami Taiga!"

..Negara pelangi menyerang..

..

..

Oh, yah.. Tentu saja..

Apa mereka semua benar-benar bodoh?

Atau mereka memang tidak tau waktu yang tepat untuk muncul?

Lihat saja pose Aomine yang kini tengah menindih Kagami dengan mata yang berkabut penuh nafsu, yang tinggal sedikit lagi sudah bisa ia salurkan—namun gagal, tentu saja. Oh, dan lihat Kagami! Wajahnya dan telinganya sangat merah! Sorot matanya tak beda jauh, hanya saja ekspresinya yang membedakan. Kalau Aomine terlihat seperti singa kelaparan yang siap terjang, maka Kagami terlihat seperti mangsa yang siap diterjang. Bahkan, wajahnya yang merah dan terengah itu semakin terlihat seksi dengan saliva kenikmatan yang meleleh sampai di dagunya. Dan Oh, kalian pasti sadar kalau kini Kagami sedang topless dengan nipples yang merah muda dan menegang. Itu benar-benar sangat—

Thor. Sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan terlalu detail.

Yang jelas, pintu yang terbuka bersama sebongkah kue ulangtahun dilengkapi lilin berbentuk angka 17 yang sudah menyala itu diikuti oleh wajah-wajah mesum serta komentar-komentar yang sangat tidak bermutu, seperti..

"Uhuk! Aominecchi sudah ambil langkah."

"Ehem.. Sepertinya kita memilih waktu yang salah-nanodayo.."

"Eeeehhhh! Dai-chan! Maaf kami mengganggu kalian!"

"Aku tidak percaya ini.. Momoi-san.." dan Aida Riko pamit ke kamar mandi untuk menghentikan kucuran darah dari hidungnya.

"Kyaaaa! Aomine-san berani sekalii! Kau juga harus mencobanya kapan-kapan, Shin-chan!"

"Co-coba saja sendiri-nanodayo!" blush.

"Ka-Kagami-kun….?"

"Mine-chin makan Kaga-chin? Aku juga mauu.."

"Hooo, kau sudah berani rupanya Aomine.."

"Kouhai, kau sudah dewasa.."

"Daiki, menyingkirlah dari Taiga, biarkan kami merayakan ulang tahunnya terlebih dahulu."

..

..

"KALIAN YANG MENYINGKIR, SIALAAAANNN!" dan pangeran feromon kita kembali gagal me-rape ukenya yang padahal sudah siap di nganu-nganu lahir batin.

"A-aho! Cepat banguuunnn! Kau mau semuanya melihat kita seperti ini!?" ucap Kagami dengan frustasinya. Wajahnya seperti ingin menangis karena menanggung malu. Akhirnya Aomine menyerah, dan mengecup bibir Kagami singkat sebelum ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kagami yang masih lemas itu untuk kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kagami sendirian di atas kasur.

"Kyaa.. Kagamiiinnn! Bagaimana kabarmu?!" tiba-tiba Momoi langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar dan parkir di depan Kagami. Kagami yang masih tanpa baju atasan, cepat-cepat mengenakan kembali kaos yang sempat dibuka oleh Aomine. Oh, ya, author lupa bilang kalau sebelum makan malam, si Kagami sempet mandi dulu, makanya udah ganti baju.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Momoi-san," ucapnya ragu masih ditemani wajah yang merah.

"Hei, Kagami.. papa bangga sama kamu.." kini Hyuuga yang sudah sampai di dalam kamar dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami, disusul seluruh pasukan pengganggu dadakan termasuk Kuroko yang bertugas membawakan kue ulangtahun.

"Hey, minacchi! Ayo kita bernyanyi dulu untuk Kagamicchi!" ucap Kise yang kemudian disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

"Happy birthday to you~ happy birthday to you~ happy birthday~ happy birthday~ happy birthday to yoouu, Kagamiii!" semua orang di sana ikut bernyanyi.

"Terimakasih, minna.." ucap Kagami yang masih duduk di pinggiran kasur dan menerima kejutan dari teman-temannya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Sekarang, tiup lilinnya dan buat permohonan," mimik Akashi melembut. Sepertinya ia juga ikut merasakan kebersamaan itu.

Kagami tersenyum. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk kemudian meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue ulangtahun itu.

"Yeeeeeaaaayy! Sekarang potong kuenyaa!" Kise jingkrak-jingkrak sambil membawa pisau, dan membuat takut semua orang.

Malam itu dihabiskan semua orang untuk bersenang-senang.

.

.

The End

.

.

Maaf, bercanda. Jadi, apa author diharuskan untuk memberikan detail atas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di kamar AoKaga? Oh, ayolah, ini sudah malam dan waktunya tidur.

Eiiiittttss! Jangan panggil bapak-bapak ronda dong! Iya, ampun! Author ceritain deh..

Jadi, malam itu, setelah mereka potong-potong kue bersama Kise, mereka memakannya bersama-sama, termasuk Aomine yang awalnya mojok yang kemudian ditarik-tarik disuruh gabung. Oh, tentu kalian sudah tahu kalau yang menghabiskan kue paling banyak. Dan kini raksasa itu sudah molor di sofa di dekat pintu balkon.

"Hei, minnacchi! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berikan kado kita-ssu?"

"Ah, benar! Tumben kau pintar, Kise!" sahut yang lainnya.

"E-eh? Minna, apa kalian yakin itu tidak merepotkan?" tanya Kagami.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kagami-kun. Kami akan memberimu hadiah," ucap Kuroko langsung to the point. Sang manly uke hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir. Tidak, bukan nyengir yang harus diperiksakan kok. Tenang saja.

Gulp.

Seseorang di sofa lainnya menelan ludah—gugup, sambil memijat-mijat anuny—ah, pelipisnya maksud author. Yap, benar sekali, orang itu adalah orang paling murung dan gelap—tentu saja, di dalam kamar itu karena kegagalannya me-rape sang uke.

"Nee, minna, mulai dari aku yaa! Kagamicchi, ini kadomu! Otanjobii!" Kise maju mendekati Kagami dan memberikan kadonya yang berbungkuskan kertas kado berwarna kuning. Kagami menerimanya dan tersenyum.

"Bukalah, Kagamicchi!"

"Eh? Tak apa? Baiklah.." dan Kagami tidak begitu terkejut menemukan sebuah syal bekas Kise yang sudah ditandatangani olehnya sendiri.

Semua orang sweatdrop.

"Arigatou, Kise," Kagami nyengir kuda. Iyasih ngasih kado, tapi kok nggak bener.

"Ini punyaku dan Shin-chan, Kagami. Buka di rumah saja ya!" kali ini Takao yang maju untuk memberikan kadonya, yang ukurannya cukup kecil. Entah, apa isinya di dalam sana.

"Ini dariku dan Riko, Kagamin! Kau bisa membukanya sekarang!" Momoi memberikan sebuah kotak yang kemudian dibuka oleh Kagami.

"E-etoo.. Buku?"

"Iyaa! Itu buku resep masak khusus dari kami, Kagami-kun. Coba lihat, ada sup penambah stamina, lalu bla- bla- asdfghjkl~"

Kali ini lebih banyak yang sweat drop, meskipun orangnya tidak bertambah.

Ah, baiklah.. Mari kita beralih pada pangeran dim kita. Sebenarnya, selama dia tidak bertemu Kagami, ia menyiapkan sesuatu untuk hari ini. Yah, paling tidak kado yang dimilikinya masih bisa diterima akal sehat. Penasaran reader?

Sama, Author juga!

Jadi, sembari para manusia-manusia itu satu persatu memberikan kado mereka, Aomine yang masih gugup berjalan mendekati Akashi yang juga hanya melihat dari jauh.

"Oi, Akashi.. Kau punya gitar tidak?" tanya Aomine.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Akashi lurus.

"Ck, sudahlah! A-ada atau tidak?" kini Aomine tengah blushing sambil bercucuran keringat yang wanginya sungguh seme dan khas Aomine. Akashi melirik Aomine dengan keji. Ckris. Ckris.

"Ada. Kau ambil sendiri saja. Ada di kamarku, di pojok ruangan," dan dengan itu, segera Aomine cus menuju ke kamar Akashi untuk mencari gitar yang dimaksud. Setelah menemukan gitar classic yang entah itu milik Akashi atau bukan itu, ia kembali ke kamarnya yang masih saja ramai. Hanya saja, kali ini keramaiannya berbeda, mereka ramai-ramai mencari Aomine untuk di eksekusi. Yap! Benar, dan begitu Aomine masuk, mereka semua langsung memburu Aomine dengan ribuan pertanyaan seperti ' apa kadomu Aomine-kun' atau 'kau dari mana saja sih, Dai-chan! Lama sekali' atau 'Grooookkk~' oh, maaf, itu suara ngorok Astuti yang lagi tidur. Eh, Atsushi maksudnya.

"Ck, urusaaai.." Aomine makin hitam saja. Namun, kehitamannya juga tidak begitu saja memudar meskipun ia melihat Kagami yang sedang duduk manis di kasur dengan rona kemerahan di wajahnya dan terlihat seperti menunggu kado dari Aomine.

"Nee, Kouhai, cepat berikan kadonya.." kini Imayoshi ikut menggoda adik kelasnya itu. Helaan napas kemudian terdengar dari bibir pemuda yang sedang membawa gitar itu.

"Okay! Tapi jangan ada yang tertawa.."

"Oooh! Dai-chan mau memberi lagu untuk Kagamin? So sweeeettt~" Momoi melompat-lompat kegirangan. Aominepu kemudian menarik sebuah kursi untuk di taruh di hadapan Kagami. Aomine duduk dan memosisikan gitarnya.

"Ck, diam dan dengarkan saja!"

Lalu semua orang diam dan…

.

Jreng..

Wow, genjrengan gitar Aomine cukup merdu. Tak salah ia berlatih dengan giat minggu lalu.

"Ekhem.."

.

Jreng..

.

**There's a shop down the street, where they sell plastic rings,**

**For a quarter a piece, I swear it..**

.

Semua orang mendengarkan Aomine yang bernyanyi dengan suara seadanya itu. Termasuk Kagami.

.

**Yeah I know that it's cheap, not like gold in your dreams,**

**But I hope that you'll still wear it..**

**Yeah, the ink may stain my skin, and my jeans may all be riped..**

**I'm not perfect..**

.

Aomine menoleh ke arah Kagami dan tersenyum.. Senyum lembut yang kini untuknya dan hanya ada untuk dirinya.

.

**but I swear, I'm perfect for you..**

.

Jreng..

.

**And there's no guarantee, that this will be easy,**

**It's not a miracle you need, believe me..**

**I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly.**

**Wings aren't what you need, you need me..**

.

Aomine kembali menggenjreng gitarnya sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kagami yang dengan wajah surprised nya mendengarkan Aomine yang bahasa inggrisnya sangat seadanya.

.

**There's a house on the hill, with a view of the town,**

**And I know how you adore it..**

**So I'll work everyday, through the sun and the rain, until I can afford it.**

.

Aida dan Momoi mulai menitikkan air mata mereka.

.

**Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy, Cause they can only see,**

**I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you.**

.

Blush.. wajah Kagami memerah saking bahagianya.

.

**And there's no guarantee, that this will be easy,**

**It's not a miracle you need, believe me..**

**I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly.**

**Wings aren't what you need, you need me..**

.

Semua orang yang ada disana speechless mendengarkan lagu dari Aomine.

.

**There's a shop down the street, where they sell plastic rings,**

**For a quarter a piece, I swear it..**

.

Jreng..

.

**Yeah I know that it's cheap, not like gold in your dreams,**

**But I hope that you'll still wear it..**

.

Hening.

.

"Fyuh.. Kagami.. lagu ini kubuatkan untukmu.. versi Jepangnya sih, aku meminta temanku untuk menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Inggris.. Tapi.." kemudian pria dim itu melangkah pelan ke arah Kagami, mengecup pelan bibir sang pria crimson dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Otanjobi Omedeto..." ucap Aomine. Oh, lihat.. Aomine melepaskan kalung milik Himuro dan memasangkan sebuah kalung lain dengan cincin berwarna silver dengan ukiran 'Daiki's' di bagian dalamnya, tak begitu indah seperti sebelumnya, namun lebih berkenang dari sebelumnya.

Kagami merasa seperti orang yang paling bahagia saat ini. Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Senyum cerahnya mengembang secerah langit musim panas. Benar-benar momen yang sungguh membahagiakan.

"Arigatou.. Aomine.. Kadomu indah sekali.. Tentu saja aku akan selalu memakainya," ucap Kagami yang kemudian memeluk Aomine di depan seluruh audience.

"Kyaaaaa! Aomine-kun!"

"Omedeto.. futari-tomo.."

"Ukh.. Kapan kau mau jadi keren seperti itu, Shin-chan..?"

"U-urusai!" dan pasangan MidoTaka menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Dai-chan, aku turut bahagia.."

"Hiks.. Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi serasi sekali.. aku jadi iri.."

"Lagumu bagus, Daiki. Tapi aku bisa membuat yang lebih bagus."

.

.

.

.

**-Akashi's Villa: 2****nd**** August 20xx, 07.20 a.m.-**

Byuuussshhhh..

Brassshhh..

Suara ombak terdengar jelas dari kamar yang kini sudah sepi itu. Kamar itu berantakan bukan main, dengan banyak jasad-jasad bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Yak.. pesta kecil-kecilan di kamar AoKaga itu kian beringas kesananya ketika Kise mengeluarkan liquor miliknya dari dalam tas dan menggunakannya untuk bermain. Alhasil, semua orang mabuk malam itu, kecuali pasangan MidoTaka yang sudah pergi dari sana untuk melakukan ritual nganu-nganu mereka dan Momoi serta Riko yang memutuskan untuk langsung tidur setelah Aomine memberikan kadonya.

"Hoaaarrgggggmmmhhnnyyanmnmnasdfghjkl.." seseorang membuka matanya yang masih lengket dipenuhi belek. Ia memutar rusuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk relaksasi. Badannya pegal karena tidur di lantai. Digaruknya rambut kusut merah batanya. Sambil menyesuaikan mata dengan sinar matahari yang masuk dari arah balkon, ia mengerjap dan menyapukan pandangan ke segala arah sebelum.

"Oh.. fuck.." Kagami memijati kepalanya yang pening karena mabuk semalam. Ia kembali memperhatikan satu persatu wajah teman-temannya yang masih teler.

Shit!

Dia melihat Akashi tertidur dengan anggun di kasur. Bahkan saat mabuk dia masih bisa menjaga sikapnya. Benar-benar seperti Akashi. Ah, teman-temannya memang tau cara bersenang-senang.. yang salah.. dan merepotkan.

.

**-flash back-**

.

"ABC lima daasar!" semua orangpun menaruh jari mereka di atas meja.

"..J.. K.. L.. M!" Kise menghitung jumlah jari yang ada di atas meja.

"Murasakibara-kun."

"Mine-chin!"

"Momoicchi!"

"Mitobe!"

"Mibuchi."

"Miyaji!"

"Midorima!"

"Lho! Aomine curaaang! Kan aku sudah menyebutkan yang ituu!" ucap Kagami sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sudah memerah.

"Kau belum, Kagami.. dan kau sudah sangat mabuk.." ucap Aomine sambil mengelus punggung Kagami pelan.

"Urusaaai!"

"Naah, Kagamicchi minum lagi-hik!-ssu!" Kise menyodorkan botol liquor itu ke arah Kagami. Kagami yang sudah tidak sadar langsung saja merampas botol milik Kise dan meminumnya, diikuti tepuk tangan dari peserta lainnya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo lagii! ABC lima daaasar!"

"..P.. Q.. R.. S.. T!"

"Tetsuya."

"Taiga!"

"Tumpah se-aeee~"

"Itu bukan nama-hik, Aomine-kun.."

"Titan-chin-hik!"

"Ah, Murasakibambangcchi menyebutkan namanya sendiri-ssu.."

"Teiko!"

"Itu nama SMP kita, Aka-chin."

"—dan itu nama. Terimakasih Astuti-hik." Ckris.

"Tuberkulosis!"

"Eh? Kenalanmu ada yang namanya tuberkulosis? Keren sekali-hik!"

"Tdaiki!"

"Kau tidak boleh curang, Aho! Kau tidak boleh menambahkan T di depan namamu!"

"Biarlaaaahhhh~"

Itu dan malam mereka sangatlah indah.

.

**-end of flashback-**

.

"Kenapa manusia-manusia itu bisa tahan bermain ABC lima dasar sampai malam sih.." kau sepertinya perlu berkaca Kagami-kun. Kagami kemudian kembali merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk kedua kalinya sebelum ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana, Kagami?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Kagami menoleh dan menemukan Aomine yang menguap sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Sungguh manis. Rasanya Kagami ingin berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya. Tapi tidak, dia gengsi.

"A-Aku mau ke dapur.. Aku lapar.." ucap Kagami seadanya sambil memperhatikan Aomine yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hoaaaaahhmmm.. Aku ikut," ucapnya kemudian memeluk Kagami dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kagami. Kagami tertawa kecil.

"Ayo.. Biar kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu.." dan mereka berdua menghilang dari bingkai pintu.

..

..

"Hei, Astuticchi, kau lihat itu?"

"Iya, Kise-chin! Aku melihatnya!"

"Baru saja semalam akur.. Sekarang sudah mesra-mesraan.. dasar Kouhai."

"Jangan begitu, Hyuuga.. Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau."

"Wh-what th—mnggh! He-hentikan Imayoshi! Jangan sekarang!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau..?"

"Ck.. Si-sialan.. Kemarilah.."

Ckris.

"Kalian juga sama saja. Dasar kapten-kapten mesum tak berguna."

"Apa Akashi-kun iri?"

Ckris.

"Apa? Aku? Iri? Yang benar saja, Tetsuya."

Ckris.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau iri, Akashi-kun. Kau berhak untuk iri."

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk diam, Tetsuya!"

"Aku tidak akan diam sampai Akashi-kun jujur pada perasaannya sendiri."

"Cih. Kau berani ya, Tetsuya.. Tapi, itulah yang kusuka darimu.."

"Jadi kau menyukaiku, Akashi-kun?

Ups.

"Hiks.. Masa aku jomblo sendirian-ssu… Kasamatsu-senpaaaaiii~"

"Tenang saja Kise-chin, masih ada aku..." rana Astuti.

.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen~

.

"Ngghhh.. Aomine…. Jangan di sini… bagaimana kalau ada orang yang lewat.. hh.. hh.." Kagami berpegangan sekuat tenaga pada pinggiran meja bar di dapur villa Akashi. Belum ada 12 jam, Aomine sudah merasa libidonya naik hanya karena melihat Kagami yang masih bed face memakai apron dan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya.

"Sshh.. Tak akan ada yang datang.. mereka semua masih tidur.. cuph.." Aomine kembali menciumi leher belakang Kagami.

"Aominee.. Aku sedang memasak.." Kagami berusaha menjauhkan Aomine darinya dan kembali fokus pada masakannya yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam penggorengan, namun siapa yang tak tahu bahwa tenaga Aomine itu memang kuat.

"Tak apa, sayang.." ucap Aomine lagi sambil menyingkap kaos Kagami dan mengelus perut berotot milik pacarnya.

"A-Aominee.."

"Ssstt.. tenanglah.." Aomine tak menghiraukan panggilan Kagami.

" Daiki!" Akhirnya, Kagami yang sudah tak tahanpun kelepasan dan membentak Aomine yang kini tangannya sudah berhenti bergerilya di tubuhnya.

"Ck.." Aominepun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia disana. Kagami menatap Aomine yang terlihat sangat bad mood karena kegiatannya dihentikan. Namun ia memang merasa risih, terlebih ia sedang memasak. Bagaimana kalau masakannya gosong?

Tapi, ia juga merasa bersalah pada Aomine karena sudah beberapa kali mereka gagal nganu-nganu. Alhasil, Kagami hanya bisa memasak sambil memandangi Aomine sekali-sekali.

"Ada apa?" Aomine akhirnya buka mulut melihat Kagami menekuk wajahnya sambil membolak-balikkan omeletnya.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tak masalah.."

"Jangan marah.."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Ja-jadi.. Nanti mau menghabiskan malam ini bersamaku di apartemen?" tanya Kagami memberanikan diri. Aomine akhirnya menampakkan senyum lembutnya.

"Aku yang akan membawa kue," ucap pria dim itu sambil menggapai tangan Kagami dan mencium punggung tangannya.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

**A/N: **Oke readers, maafkan saya, tapi ini bukan last chapter. Saya janji chapter depan saya adalah yang terakhir :"") terimakasih sudah membaca minna :"") Ah, itu yang diatas lagunya The Cab- Endlessly~ recommended banget buat didengerin! fluffy nggak nahan deh! sekarang saya mau bales ripiu yang cimit-cimit dulu :3

**BadTouch** wkwkw, dan maafkan saya full ret em AoKaganya ada di chap setelah ini :"") thanks for review~

**RisaSano** wkwk, Akashi-kun sama Kuroko kok X)) thanks for review~ keep reading X))

**Ruki-chan** Kyaaaa Ruki-chaaaaann~ maap ane jarang on yak :"")

**aishi** thank you Aishi-saan X)) keep reading yak :3

**mey-chan** tenang aja, di chapter terakhir nanti akan terkuak kok, sebenernya ada sesuatu yang bikin mission ini failed X)) thanks for review Mey-chaan~ keep reading :))

**Bakagami** Thank you Bakagami-san X)) saya akan terus berusaha, terimakasih reviewnya yah :3 keep reading~

**Seiryuu Rou** terimakasih Ryou-san X)) nanti biar author buatin yang lebih mengharukan lagi deh /woy /janji palsu thank you for review~ keep reading yak!

**Mo** Iya kan? Iya kan? Kagami kan emang uke segala umat X)) eh? gasabar scene nganuannya? Wkwkw, Mo-san mesuuuuummmm! Gomeen, baru ada di chapter depan nih X)) jadi keep reading sajooo~

**Allennad** *Kagami bales cubit pantat Allennad-san**author digampar* wkwk, gomen kalo adegan Momoinya kebanyakan :"") thanks for review~ keep reading~

**ShizukiArista** Gimana chapter ini Shizuki-san? gomeeeennnn, si astuti sama akashi nggak ada apa-apa kok :""") ini saya sudah update sangat-sangat fast lho X)) wkwk, thanks for review, keep reading :)

* * *

Next chapter, final chapter: Alasan kenapa fic ini dinamai 'Mission Failed'! Keep reading minna X))

At last but not least, review onegaishimaaasu X))


	7. Happy Ending

"Hihihi.."

Okey, pemandangan ini memang tidak begitu aneh untuk para _readers _yang maklum pada pria ini, tapi ini cukup aneh jika dilihat orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hihihi.."

Sekali lagi, orang-orang di sekitar situ memandang manusia remang yang sedang berjalan di koridor apartemen pacarnya dengan riang gembira.

"Hihihi.."

Terlebih, makhluk remang itu tidak terlalu peduli pada apa yang dipikirkan orang dan tetap berjalan sambil sesekali melompat-lompat dengan ceria.

"Hihihi.."

Mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau kue yang sedang dijinjingnya bisa saja hancur kalau ia tetap berjalan dengan cara itu.

"Hihihi.."

Atau mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau itu sudah malam, dan kalau ia tetap mengeluarkan bunyi 'hihihi' seperti itu, orang bisa salah mengira kalau ada hantu yang hijrah dari Indonesia.

Cklek.

"Kagamii~ Aku bawa ku….e…"

Hei, lihat, dia berhenti! Rupanya dia sudah mulai sadar diri. Atau dia berhenti karena ada sesuatu seperti….

"Mnggghhhh.. Ah.. Ahhh.."

"Anjrot!"

Oh, tentu saja bukan _reader_, Kagami tidak berselingkuh. Euuhhhmmm.. Meskipun sebenarnya, bisa juga dibilang selingkuh sih..

Eh? Kagami selingkuh?

**.**

**.**

**Mission Failed?**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

**A fanfiction from salmoow**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Full [Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga]**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Lovey Dovey, Fluffy, dll :v**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!:** This chapter is full of mature contents~ So, for underage, please stay back. My first yaoi rated M. Jadi, maafkan saya kalau ceritanya agak abal dan tidak menarik untuk dilihat. Last chapter for lemons. Typos. OOC. Pemilihan bahasa yang tidak tepat. Berpotensi mengakibatkan muntaber, panu, kadas, kurap, dll.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

Oke, jadi begini, readers, masih ingat cerita di chapter sebelumnya soal Kagami yang mengajak Aomine menghabiskan malam bersamanya di apartemen miliknya? Masih ingat kan? Nah, karena alasan itulah mengapa Aomine kini sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Kagami dan menutupi hidungnya agar tidak terjadi pendarahan.

Sebenarnya, ia yang mesumpun tidak pernah sampai membayangkan hal ini. Melihat pacarnya melakukan hal ini. Menurutnya, hal ini sangat diluar kelapa—eh, kepala. Pasalnya, Kagami itu seorang yang sangat maji, unyu, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, patuh kepada orang tua dan guru, serta rentetan do'a di upacara hari senin. Terlebih, meskipun dia adalah uke segala umat, tapi dia adalah manusia yang setahu Aomine sangatlah polos. Namanya juga maji tenshi.

Ya, Kagami itu polos, tidak seperti Aomine yang mesumnya _to the infinity and beyond_. Kalau Aomine melakukan hal ini itu rasanya sudah biasa. Tapi, kalau yang melakukan hal ini adalah Kagami, kesannya seperti 'Oy, Aomine dia sudah berubah karena dekat-dekat denganmu! Menjauhlah darinya!' atau 'Kau itu adalah pengaruh buruk baginya, Aomine.' dan lain-lain yang tak begitu Aomine pedulikan.

Namun, pada akhirnya, ia tetap peduli pada hal yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kagami. Biar _Author_ ulangi, meskipun Aomine mesum, tapi ia sama sekali belum pernah berimajinasi Kagami melakukan hal ini. Karena memang ia tidak bisa membayangkan Kagaminya mendesah-desah di atas kasur dengan mengenakan _sweater_ miliknya sambil memijat-mijat batang kejantanannya.

Ups.

Okey, jadi, 'hal ini' yang _author_ bicarakan sejak tadi adalah hal ini yang ini. Yah, _readers_ pasti tau sendiri lah, soalnya _author_ tau kalau _readers_ yang baca ini mesum semua. Kagami sedang selingkuh bersama anunya.

"Mnnghh.. Angg…" sekali lagi Aomine mendengar suara desahan Kagami. Entah Aomine sudah tertular Kuroko soal hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, atau memang Kagami yang sedang konsentrasi memainkan anunya? Entah. Aomine tidak mengerti. Mungkin ia lelah. Mungkin Kagami juga lelah. Mungkin _author_ lelah. Mungkin _reader_—

—thor. Plis.

Sebenarnya bukan pikiran mesum Aomine yang dipermasalahkan, namun, semua ini tentang 'apa yang harus dilakukan'. Apa dia harus berdiri disana sampai Kagami menyadari keberadaannya? Atau dia harus menyusul Kagami dan mulai memanjakan miliknya yang juga telah keras? Atau ia harus menyerang Kagami yang sudah siap saji diatas ranjang itu? Entahlah, ia ingin melakukan semuanya—tapi tidak bisa. Jadi ia harus memilih salah satu.

Okey, ini memang aneh. Aomine, _ace_ yang paling malas kalau disuruh berpikir, kini harus dihadapkan oleh pilihan sulit. Kenapa bukan Midorima saja? Atau Kise? Kenapa harus Aomine? Aomine tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _author_. Aomine hanya ingin hidup tenang bersama Kagami di sebuah desa yang aman dan damai tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Tapi, yang jelas, semua itu tidak penting. Kini, Aomine tengah menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lalu menjilat bibirnya yang sudah kering, dan berusaha menenangkan kokoronya yang _thumping_ dengan tidak etisnya. Bagian selatannya sudah sangat sempit, minta dikeluarkan. Jadi, bagaimana _readers_? Keluarkan saja atau dibiarkan saja?

Duh, _readers_ mesum ih. Tapi, Aomine lebih mesum dari _readers_. Karena sekarang, ia beranjak ke ranjang Kagami dan membiarkan pemuda _crimson_ itu menyadari eksistensi dirinya.

"A-Ao.. mine…" napasnya yang masih tak beraturan berusaha memanggil nama kekasih gelapnya itu. Gelap dalam makna denotasi, _readers_.. please..

Aomine yang sudah panas dan dibutakan oleh nafsu seolah menghiraukan panggilan Kagami dan langsung menyerang pria _crimson_ itu ketika itu juga.

"Mmh.." Aomine mengeksplorasi seisi mulut Kagami dengan lapar dan panas. Kagami yang tadinya sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya, kini hanya pasrah ketika anunya dimainkan oleh Aomine. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan menikmati perlakuan si jago hitam padanya. Kedua tangannya melingkari pundak Aomine yang kekar ketika Aomine merebahkan tubuh Kagami di atas kasur. Ciuman mereka semakin panas ketika penis Kagami sudah mulai _twitching_ di tangan Aomine—Kagami sudah hampir meraih klimaksnya yang pertama.

"Ao.. A-Aku.." Kagami terbata-bata ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Keluarkan saja, _babe_.." lalu tiba-tiba Aomine sudah berada di bagian selatan Kagami dan mulai menjilati penis Kagami yang sudah memerah dan berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Hnnnggh.. Ao..mineeee.. _I'm gonna_.. Ahhhng.. Ahh.." _cum_ pertama Kagami malam ini terasa lezat di lidah Aomine. Aomine duduk dan membiarkan Kagami terengah di atas ranjang—membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi yang membuat ide kotor Aomine merasuk ke dalam akalnya, dan ia pikir itu adalah ide yang bagus. Kemudian ia beranjak turun dari ranjang Kagami dan mengambil kotak kue yang dibawanya tadi.

"Ahh.. Aominehh.. hh.. Kau.. mau kemana..?" Kagami berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Wait and watch.._" dan dengan itu, Aomine mengeluarkan sekaleng _whip cream_ dari dalam kotak kuenya. Kagami memperhatikan gerak-gerik Aomine dengan heran disela-sela napasnya. Ketika Aomine kembali ke ranjang, terjawab sudah rasa herannya. Aomine membuka seluruh baju Kagami—menelanjanginya.

"A-aho! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kagami berusaha berteriak pada Aomine meskipun yang akhirnya keluar malah suara lemahnya yang seksi. Aomine mulai menyemprotkan _whip cream_ itu di atas tubuh Kagami yang masih lemas. Kagami yang melihat hal itu berusaha menolak, "he-hei! Hen.. hentikan.."

"Aku hanya menghias kue, Kagami," ucap Aomine santai dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Aomine mulai menyenprotkan _whip cream_ itu ke _collar bone_ milik Kagami dan terus ke bawah melewati _nipples_ dan perut Kagami.

"Ahhn.. Ao.." Kagami kembali mendesah karena _whip cream_ di atas tubuhnya memberikan sensasi dingin. Lalu Aomine sampai di penis Kagami. Ia menggenggam penis pacarnya yang sudah sedikit mengeras itu dan menyemprotkan krim diatasnya. Kagami hanya bisa mendesah dan merasakan apa yang Aomine perbuat. Setelah dirasa cukup, Aomine berhenti dan kembali menahan tubuhnya di atas Kagami.

"Hei, apa kabarmu yang di sana?" ucap Aomine sambil menyembulkan _smirk_nya diantara wajah sempurna yang tampan dengan kulit dim terseksi yang pernah dilihat Kagami.

"Menurutmu..?" Kagami menatap Aomine di atasnya sambil sambil terengah. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Bayangkan saja, kini tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan _whip cream_ yang seolah siap disantap. Aomine menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kagami dan menatap hasil karyanya sekali lagi untuk kemudian mencium Kagami yang tergeletak di atas kasur _passionately_.

Ciumannya kini merambat ke leher Kagami dan membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan di sana. Kagami terus mendesah dan merasakan lidah panas Aomine di lehernya mulai bergerak sembari menjilati _whip cream_ yang menutupi _collar bone_ miliknya.

"Whoa, _babe_.. Rasamu sungguh lezat," itu dan Aomine mengigit pelan tulang selangka Kagami dan mengundang geliat dari tubuh di bawahnya. Setelah memberi beberapa _kissmark_, Aomine bangkit dan membuka kaosnya, menampilkan otot dada dan perut yang sempurna dilengkapi dengan kulit seksinya. Aroma tubuh maskulin khas Aomine menguar membuat libido Kagami kembali membabi buta dan menegakkan kembali penisnya yang sempat lemas. Belum cukup membuat Kagami terpana, kini Aomine membuka celana _jeans_nya dan menyisakan hanya _boxer_ bersamanya. Kagami blusing seketika dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hei.. _look at me_.. ini milikmu, _babe_.." Aomine membuat Kagami kembali menatap tubuh sempurna Aomine dengan menaruh tangan Kagami di dadanya. Kagami sungguh-sungguh malu dan bahagia mendengar hal itu. Kagamipun menarik Aomine ke dalam ciuman panas. Bagaimanapun, Aomine tetap mendominasi ciuman itu karena libido tak terbendungnya. Ciuman itupun selesai ketika mereka berdua kehabisan napas.

Melihat _whip cream_ yang masih menunggu, akhirnya Aomine memutuskan untuk berpindah ke dada bidang Kagami yang putih. Dijilatnya _whip cream_ yang menempel disana dengan lapar, hingga ia menemukan _nipple_ berwarna kemerahan di dada Kagami. Tanpa pikir panjang, iapun melahap _nipple_ Kagami—menghisapnya dan menggigit-gigit pelan disana.

"A-aaahhng.." Kagami memegangi kepala Aomine di dadanya dan merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh Aomine. Suara kecapan dan desahan terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Aomine mungkin adalah orang yang paling bahagia ketika bisa mendengar desahan indah Kagami di telinganya. Bagaimana tidak, wajah seksi itu bisa membuat semua orang ingin melahapnya saat itu juga. _But—no_. Aomine ingin kali pertamanya Kagami menjadi indah. Eh.. Kagami masih virgin.. kan?

Aomine tak mau berpikir terlalu banyak, iapun melanjutkan eksplorasinya menuju ke perut—yang membuat Kagami merasa sedikit geli. Lalu, sampailah ia di penis Kagami yang sudah berdiri lagi. _Whip cream_ yang ada di sana mau tak mau ikut meleleh turun menuju ke _testicles_ Kagami yang siap santap. Aomine tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskan _whip cream_ di penis Kagami sambil mendengarkan suara desahan merdu dari bibir pacarnya itu.

Pemuda dim itu memegangi batang kejantanan Kagami dan sedikit meremas-remasnya ketika ia mulai menjilati testisnya. Tangan Kagami yang masih setia memegangi kepala Aomine, kini sudah benar-benar lemas karena kenikmatan yang dapat ia rasakan. Pikirannya seakan hanya bisa digunakan untuk merasakan tiap jilatan dan hisapan Aomine. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Sampai akhirnya, ia merasa harus mengeluarkan _cum_ keduanya malam itu.

"Ao.. Aominee.. hnng.. _I have to_.." Kagami mendesah hebat ketika ia merasa sudah mau datang.

"_No, babe_.. kau bahkan belum merasakan kenikmatan apapun. Jangan boroskan tenagamu. Karena aku baru akan mulai," namun Aomine menyelanya dan memegangi ujung penis Kagami yang sudah mengeluarkan _precum_.

"Aaaahh.. _don't do that..please.. I can't_—aahhn.." Kagami mengerang ketika ia merasakan salah satu jari Aomine yang penuh precumnya memasuki lubang anal miliknya. Kagami menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan sesuatu berada di dalam lubangnya. _Well, this is his first time after all._

Ketika Aomine merasa Kagami sudah terbiasa dengan jarinya, ia mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk sambil mencari-cari _sweet spot_ milik Kagami. Kagami hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah saat Aomine melakukan hal itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Aominepun memasukkan jari keduanya ke dalam lubang Kagami.

"Ahh.. i-ttaii.." Kagami meremas seprai yang ada di bawahnya. Keringatnya meluncur begitu deras. Kagami memperhatikan Aomine yang terlihat begitu serius mempersiapkan lubangnya. Ia dapat merasakan dua jari Aomine yang bergerak-gerak merenggangkan seperti gunting.

"Hei, apakah itu sakit?" tanya Aomine dari selatan tubuh Kagami.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri.. uhh.. cepat lanjutkan atau aku berubah pikiran," ancam Kagami yang masih menahan rasa aneh di anusnya.

"Aaah.. Baiklah," Aomine memberi _smirk_ dan memasukkan jari ketiganya ke dalam lubang Kagami. Kagami hanya bisa mengerang sambil sedikit menggeliat ketika ia mulai merasakan perih dilubangnya. Tanpa tau hal itu, Aomine di bawah sana mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam anus Kagami. Berusaha memenetrasi Kagami dengan jarinya. Kagami masih menggeliat tak nyaman sampai—

"Hnnggghh.. aahhh.. A-Ao.." _there it is_! Akhirnya Aomine menemukan hal yang sedari tadi ia cari. Hal yang membuat jarinya semakin terpijat oleh dinding anus Kagami dan seolah tersedot masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Ta-tadi itu.. hnng.. apa—ahhh.. _Fuck_!" sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kagami, Aomine sudah keburu menyodok titik yang sama dan membuat Kagami kembali mendesah hebat—keenakan.

"_Prostat, babe_.." Aomine tersenyum nakal dan kembali menyodok titik itu beberapa kali. Hasrat ingin _cum_ Kagami yang tadi sempat tertunda, kini muncul lagi dengan lebih dahsyat.

"_Do it agaaiinnhh.. do.. it_.. ahh.." Kagami mendesah kecewa karena Aomine berhenti menyodok prostat nya. Namun, tak kalah terkejut di sela-sela nafsunya, ia melihat Aomine mulai membuka boxernya dan menunjukkan betapa gagahnya penis Aomine, itu terlihat lebih besar dari yang terakhir kali dilihat oleh Kagami.

Aomine mengusap penis Kagami yang sudah basah karena _precum_, dan mengoleskan _precum_ itu di penisnya sendiri. Alhasil, kini penisnya sudah terlihat licin dan mengkilat. Aominepun naik ke atas Kagami dan memosisikan penisnya di depan lubang pacarnya. Ia mengusap-usapkan kejantanannya itu di mulut anus Kagami yang mengatup-atup minta diisi. Kagami yang sudah mendapatkan pegangan, langsung merangkulkan tangannya di leher Aomine.

"Aoo.. _just do it_.." Aomine yang mendengar pemuda _crimson_ itu kemudian menuruti permintaan pria favoritnya itu. Perlahan, Aomine mulai mendorong masuk kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Kagami.

"Aaaaahnn.." Kagami mencakar punggung Aomine ketika merasakan sesuatu yang besar itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa anusnya seperti dirobek oleh benda Aomine. Sakit yang ia rasakan sungguh luar biasa.

Lain halnya dengan Aomine yang merasakan betapa ketatnya anus Kagami. Selain merasakan nikmat, ia juga tau bahwa Kagami sekarang sedang berusaha menghancurkan penisnya.

"Oh.._ fuck! Babe.. relaaaaax.. relax_.." Aomine menatap Kagami yang menitikan air mata dan mengangguk pelan. Aomine yang tak tahan melihat wajah seksi Kagami; mata yang gelap dan berair, wajah yang sangat merah, bibir plum yang setengah terbuka dengan saliva mengalir keluar, dan peluh yang membasahinya, membuat Aomine tak tahan dan mencium Kagami. Aominepun mencium Kagami tidak tahan, sekaligus berharap agar Kagami melupakan rasa sakit di anusnya.

"Mmmnggh.." Aomine menelusupkan lidahnya dan kembali mengecap rasa Kagami yang nikmat dan tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Tak lupa, Aomine tetap berusaha memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam lubang Kagami.

"Hnnnggg! Mmm!" Kagami yang ingin berteriak, teredam oleh ciuman panas mereka. Penis Aomine akhirnya sudah seluruhnya masuk ke dalam anus Kagami. Mereka berdua terengah.

Kagami merasakan anusnya sangat perih, mungkin saja sudah berdarah. Namun, di dalam hatinya ia sangat bahagia bahwa ia bisa melakukan pertama kalinya dengan Aomine. Dan sekarang, ia sudah seutuhnya milik Aomine. Mereka berdua merasakan satu sama lain.

Penis Aomine yang merasa terpijat oleh dinding anus Kagami, anus Kagami yang merasakan panasnya barang milik Aomine. Mereka seolah merasakan diri mereka menjadi satu. Karena memang begitu.

"Hei.. bolehkah aku bergerak sekarang..?" tanya Aomine menyela keheningan mereka. Kagami hanya mengangguk sambil terengah.

Akhirnya Aomine mulai dengan perlahan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Kagami semakin merasakan perih di anusnya, ia kembali menitikkan air mata dan memeluk erat Aomine.

"Tunggu, _babe_.. Aku akan menemukannya," ucap Aomine sambil mencoba mencari kembali _prostat_ Kagami. Sang pemuda _crimson_ semakin terengah dan benar-benar melupakan rasa sakitnya ketika Aomine berhasil menyodok _prostat_-nya lagi.

"Hnnngg! Ao! Itu.." Kagami mendesah hebat. Ia semakin erat memeluk tubuh kekar Aomine. Aomine yang sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan Kagami akhirnya bisa melepaskan nafsunya dan tidak menahan lebih lama lagi untuk menyerang titik itu berkali-kali.

Begitu pula dengan Kagami, ia tak henti-hentinya mendesah di bawah Aomine. Rasa perih yang ia rasakan kini sudah tertutupi oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Aomine. Derit ranjang yang bisa terdengar menunjukkan betapa gila nafsu yang mereka tahan selama ini. Terutama Aomine.

Aomine terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat penisnya keluar masuk di lubang Kagami. Ini adalah lubang tersempit yang pernah ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak, lubang virgin itu terus berdenyut dan meminta lebih. Penisnya seolah dibawa oleh _euforia. Best sex_. Tentu saja Aomine terus menambah kecepatan dan kekuatannya.

"Ahh.. haahh.. Ao.. minee.. _can.. I_.. hnnnggh.." Kagami mendesah tepat di telinga Aomine.

"Yeah.. Kau boleh melakukannya sekarang.." Aomine tidak berhenti membuat kenikmatan Kagami bertambah sambil membuat kissmark di leher pacarnya. Kagami sepertinya sudah tak bisa menahan cumnya lagi karena kini tubuhnya sudah melengkung dan dadanya menempel dengan dada Aomine.

"Ohh_! Fuck._. Aaaaahhhng.." erangan panjang Kagami diikuti oleh muncratan _cum_ dari kejantanannya.

Aomine yang masih menahan _cum_-nya, kemudian menambah kecepatannya.

"_Fuck! Fuck! Oohh! Yes_! Ahh," Aomine tidak sanggup menahan erangannya dan mengakhiri malam mereka dengan _cum_ di dalam anus Kagami. Kagami bisa merasakan kehangatan cairan di dalam tubuhnya yang mengalir keluar.

Itu adalah malam yang singkat bagi mereka berdua, namun juga yang terindah.

"_Happy Birthday_, Kagami.. Kau miliku sekarang," Aomine tersenyum hangat pada Kagami sebelum mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam anus Kagami dan terbaring di samping Kagami.

"Wow.. itu.. benar-benar melelahkan.." Kagami terengah sambil menggenggam erat tangan Aomine.

"Yeah.. Aku tau.. Lubangmu sempit sekali, _babe_.." Aomine kembali membayangkan miliknya di remas oleh dinding anal Kagami.

"Kau harusnya tau itu, Aho," Kagami tersenyum lalu memiringkan tubuhnya. Aomine, secara otomatis mengaitkan tangannya di pinggang dan memeluk Kagami dengan erat. Mereka saling merasakan degup jantung masing-masing.

"Hei, Aomine.." Kagami memanggil Aomine di tengah pelukan mereka. Punggung Kagami bisa merasakan degup dan kehangatan dada bidang Aomine. Entah mengapa kini ia sudah sangat lega. Aomine sudah menjadi miliknya secara _official_.

"Hng?" Aomine kembali menyesap harum rambut Kagami untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini—memeluknya dengan sangat intim.

"Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu yang sangat penting," ucap Kagami. Oke, mengatakan sesuatu yang penting? Oh, ayolah, tak ada yang lebih penting dari mendengar desahan Kagami yang penuh dengan krim diatasnya.

"Hng.. Bicaralah."

"Sebenarnya misi kalian gagal."

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Oke, Aomine tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Kagami. Misi? Misi apa? _Mission Impossible_? Dia tidak sedang bermain di _Super Trap_ kan? Kini Aomine memutar otaknya yang sepantaran dengan bintang laut di laut terdalam.

"Misi Akashi," ucap Kagami tenang, meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Aomine setelahnya.

"A-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Ka-kagami?" tanya Aomine yang kini sudah terduduk menghadap Kagami.

"Yah, aku membicarakan misi kalian di Maji Burger minggu lalu."

Oke. Ini bohong kan?

"Ja-jadi...?"

"Jadi..."

"Jadi..?"

"Haah.. Jadi... aku sudah tau kalau kalian mau melakukan sesuatu padaku. Aku lumayan _shock_ begitu mendengar kalau ternyata kau juga menyukaiku," ucap Kagami sambil tersenyum manis tanpa dosa tanpa tahu kalau Akashi sampai tahu kalau misinya sudah diketahui oleh Kagami, tujuh turunan Kiseki no sedai berada dalam bahaya.

"Tunggu dulu.. juga..? Jadi..." oke, rasa _shock_ Aomine rupanya masih berlanjut.

"Aho! Kau tidak sadar kalau aku sudah lama menyukaimu?" ucap Kagami sambil menjitak kepala kekasih gelapnya yang bodoh itu.

"E-eh?" kini Aomine tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Jadi, selain selama ini Kagami sudah tahu misi Akashi, tapi ia juga sudah lama menyukainya? Entah semalam ia bermimpi apa bersama Mai-chan sampai-sampai ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

_Smooch_.

Tiba-tiba bibir lembut Kagami sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Aomine.

"Tak perlu kau pikir berat-berat. Yang jelas kini aku sudah bersamamu," ucap Kagami sambil memberikan senyuman lembut pada Aomine.

"Kagami.."

"Ya?"

"Boleh mulai ronde dua?"

"E-eeehhhh?" / / / / / / / /

* * *

THE END.

* * *

Wkaowkaokwo finally I can end this fic :""D sorry for the late update. Really, I just got write block these past months. Oh, and yes, although it's already late, but, I force myself to end this due to Kagami's birthday 2 days ago. Because I can't online two days ago, so i'll just post this now. Wkwkwk so, Happy Birthday Kagami! Love you soooo much! And for everyone who read this fic, from the begining until this far, I really wanna say thaaaank you! Big thanks for y'all! I can't stand this long without you guys :"")) finally i don't have anymore obligation to all the readers mwehehehehehe xD really, i want to thank you all over agaiiiinnn.. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READ AND RESPON THIS FIC :""D

Ah iyaa! Minal aidzin wal faidzin yaaaa, untuk semua yang merayakan. mohon maaf kalo author punya banyak salah selama ini x"D

Terus, maaf banget author nggak bisa bales satu2 review readers karena koneksi internet yang terbatas :""D MAKASIHH BANYAAAK, LOVE YOU ALL xD

Love sign, salmoow


End file.
